Antagonists Unite
by DarkCrystalis
Summary: She’s a studious pupil that attends class, hands in every assignment, and keeps to herself. He’s a self centered teenager that has no respect for anyone, aside from his friends. However, their paths cross…and fate brings them together. SR UPDATED!
1. Chapter One

**Antagonists Unite  
By: DarkCrystalis **

**Disclaimer:** I don't have one, you evil owners of Inuyasha people! (Which don't include me, I might add.)

**Summary:**

She's a quiet, studious pupil that attends every class, hands in every assignment, and keeps to herself. He's an obnoxious, loud, teenager that has no respect for anyone aside from his friends. However, at one point, their paths cross…and fate brings them together. SR.

**IMPORTANT NOTE:** They look like their demon/hanyou forms (minus the tails, funky ears, and five inch nails), but neither of them are actually demons/hanyous. Sesshoumaru is also a little OOC…

XxXx

**Chapter One**  
**  
**As I walked down the familiar hallway, I sighed. The textbooks in my hands, supported by my arms, were weighing me down, and I could feel them slipping as I made my way to the stairwell.

I did my best to grip the texts tightly, but to no avail; it was no sooner than a second later that the expensive hard covers and novels slipped down the steep angle of the stairs.

The well-balanced binders, which were on top of the textbooks, followed milliseconds later.

Adjusting the reading glasses which were perched on the top of my head, I quickly raced to pick up the mess from the floor. Sheets from inside the books had been thrown out in mid-air, scattering all over the uncleanly ground. The lined sheets of paper filled with my hand-written text, which used to be an off-white, were now lightly covered in brown dust.

People looked apologetically to me as they walked past, probably rushing to class. I ignored their stares, and continued doing what I had set out to do: cleaning up.

I made a disgusted face as I wiped my hand over the papers, praying for the only-god-knows-what to come off. Luckily, the class notes were spared.

Once all the books, binders, and novels had been gathered in my arms again, I made my way to my first period classroom; English.

Sitting down in my designated seat once I'd put down my backpack, I forced myself to smile at the teacher, nodding my head as I did so.

Enter the life of Rin Tanshu, a grade twelve high school student, quiet, withdrawn, and predictable.

The teacher settled himself on a chair in front of the class, and smiled brightly. In a booming voice, he announced, "Good morning, students of Yoshimoto High School! Welcome to your first day of grade twelve! I'm Mr. Kuranosuke Kyo, and I'll be your English teacher for the entire year. Before we get started, any questions?"

XxXx

Class hadn't been exactly what I'd hoped; it was boring, uneventful, and, quite frankly, useless. I could already tell you the number of ceiling and floor tiles the room was made of.

I scowled as I got up from my seat, knowing I would hate my final year. I pretty much loathed every year of high school, but I had an inkling that this would be the worst of them all.

I've never been the studious type, you see; I'm more of the badass that never does his homework and gets lucky on tests. My father doesn't care, though; he'll probably make me take over his company one day, since I'm the oldest sibling and all that.

Despite that, my life's been pretty easy. Fitting into high school was never a problem, and neither was becoming popular, although that was never my intention.

Even in my first year I had the last year students chasing me, wanting me to be friends with them. It was pathetic, actually; but why turn down such a potentially useful friendship? Their sickening devotion to me perturbed me, but I didn't let that show in my emotionless visage.

Through the years, instead of declining, my popularity increased; everyone knew me by name, and although teachers had a rough time with me, they knew to down-talk me was treading on thin ice. My father, far beyond famous in today's society, didn't take things too lightly when it came to negativity towards his sons.

Aside from that, life's pretty boring, and so are the people in it. I'm getting tired of everyone groveling at my feet, begging to be my friend, or hanging off my shoulder. I've always wanted to get to know someone who had their own mind and opinion, intelligence, and a strong sense of themselves.

Yeah, I sound like a fruit, but if you call me that, you're dead.

As I thought these things over more thoroughly, I was rudely interrupted when a young girl bumped into me, her books flying before I could stop anything from happening.

Immediately, she fell to her knees, picking up her belongings while avoiding my curious gaze.

No words were said as our interaction continued, but before I knew it, I was on the floor, helping her.

I was shocked into silence when she looked up at me, no rude, coherent phrases able to leave my mouth. Swallowing slightly, I took in the sight before me.

XxXx

I stared at him, my blue-grey eyes glowing in anticipation, and not knowing what to do. I've just dropped my books—again,—in front of Sesshoumaru Taisho, the most popular person in school. I'd believed him to be an utter asshole, however I was astounded when he began assisting me by picking up my texts from off the ground.

Chewing my lower lip in nervousness, I muttered a nearly inaudible 'thank you' before scuttling off down the busy hallway, doing my best not to be late for Calculus.

I could feel him watching me as I ran away, and chills ran up my spine. I desperately hoped I wouldn't have to run into him again, but then again, since when do I ever get a break?

XxXx

I watched as she ran away, feeling fear radiate off of her as she disappeared down the student-filled hallway. For a moment, I wondered what exactly had happened, but then shrugged off the meeting as a meaningless encounter.

Seeing Miroku, Kouga, Shippo, and Inuyasha not too far away, I saluted to them as they came towards me.

"Hey, what's up?" Kouga stated, lightly punching me in the shoulder. I wanted to punch him back for being such a wannabe, but I refrained. He wasn't worth getting suspended over; besides, I had a much cooler temper than that.

Instead of replying to him, I nodded my head towards Miroku, who nodded back in return. Now here was a guy I could respect; after all, he's lived in a shrine with his grandfather, Mushin, for his entire life. I heard that when he was young, he lost his parents in a tragic accident, which has left him with his grandfather.

As for Inuyasha, he's my half-brother. I'm obviously much better looking, smarter, and more popular, but he's not so bad, either.

Finally, there's Shippo. He's actually in grade eleven, but no one really gives a damn. He's pretty cool for being so young, and is really good in any math classes.

I think he mentioned being a math professor one day, but we always just mess up his hair, and call him runt; that's his nick name.

It's sort of funny, though; he talks as if he's got his entire life planned out ahead of him, yet he's not even done growing yet; Shippo's only 5'6.

After having said our very brief hellos, I was on my way to my next class, which happened to be Calculus.

Kouga, the idiotic wannabe, followed me. Apparently he has this class, too; but I don't know why. Math is far from his forte, and something tells me he'll be begging Shippo for help every step of the way.

Aside from that, I'm not looking forward to being with him. I can only stand a certain amount of that arrogant jerk everyday, you know.

XxXx

It's only second period, and I'm exhausted.

I know, I know, it's all my fault that I stressed about my first day of school for the billionth time in my life—like the nerd that I am,—but I couldn't help it.

I was up until three a.m., mentally checking and re-checking that I had everything planned and put together for the first day of school; from pens, to papers, to binders.

I even stressed over 'what if the power goes out overnight, and re-sets my alarm clock, making it not go off in the morning?' but I quickly squashed that idea; I was giving myself a headache.

With effort, I picked my head up off of the desk, and chewed my bottom lip again when I saw Sesshoumaru sitting a few seats over.

He wasn't looking at me, but that didn't make me feel any better.

I looked up at the teacher, feeling my eyes droop closed tiredly. He's rambling on about…I have no idea about what, but for the very first time, I'm not listening; the worst part of it being I don't feel bad about it, either.

I had Mr. N. Mitsuko for another subject last year, and unfortunately, he talks every class, for the entire class. I'm absolutely positive that he likes to torture his students, but that's just my personal opinion. Overall, the guy's pretty creepy—but I'd really rather not think about that.

I felt a yawn happening, so I quickly put a hand over my mouth. A few people around me looked at me as I did this, but I didn't pay them any heed. What did they know about staying up late and worrying for their first day of school? They just weren't me, damnit.

Finally, the scraping of chairs around me broke me from my trance, the sound signaling that class was over. I silently thanked whatever gods at work that managed to keep me alive during the class, and suddenly hated myself for taking it.

I don't even know what I want to do for a career yet; maybe English, but that's not definite.

Placing all the books I could fit into my bag, I propped the rest of them in my arms, and moved quickly towards the library.

The hallways were crowded, and people pushed and shoved to get through. I almost dropped my books again, but somehow managed not to this time.

Loud voices carried over from behind me, making me cringe at the unnecessary volume. I turned around, and immediately recognized who they were. Sesshoumaru and his friends dominated the halls as they walked, and I was glad that I wasn't near by. The last thing I wanted, or needed, was another meeting with that arrogant asshole.

Sure, he might've helped me pick up my stuff, but that doesn't suddenly make him a good person in my books.

As I took a brief look at him, he stopped chatting with his friends and stared back, but no one else noticed. His nearly golden coloured eyes collided with mine, and I suddenly felt strange, and uncomfortable.

I turned around and dashed off for the library, not liking the feeling I had when he stared at me.

Once I reached the library, I crept inside, and went to a computer in the far back corner. I also snuck in my lunch and ate it while typing by the keyboard, keeping to myself until the music started, signaling it was time to go to class.

XxXx

I spent my lunch period with the guys, as usual. Even though it's a new school year, nothing's changed between us.

Due to the fact that I'm rich (and so is my half-brother, Inuyasha), I took them to the local diner for lunch in my silver Cadillac CTS. I'm so nice, letting them ride in my fifty thousand dollar car—in the **back seat**, no less!— but they don't think of it that way. They see a car as a car, and that's all it is.

Hmph, shows how much they know.

Anyway, it's just this small fish n' chip place, nothing special. I order fries, a burger, and a coke, and they follow suit. We chat, talk about some of the things we did in the summertime that no one mentioned, and before you know it, class is almost about to start.

This is where the fun comes in; I speed back to class at over a hundred kilometers an hour, pulling up in a parking spot ninety seconds before class begins. Then, we run our asses to class, barely catching the door before it closes.

Panting, the three of us (Shippo has a different class) enter the crowded classroom, and shrug our shoulders when everyone looks in our direction, as if to say 'what took you so long to get here?'

Personally, I couldn't give a shit; what can they do to me? I'm Sesshoumaru Taisho.

XxXx

**Author's Note**

I'm baaaack…(Just like I promised, muahaha.)

I hope everyone has enjoyed my new SessRin sensation! Please read and review—it's very much appreciated!

Until chapter two!

Sincerely,

-DarkCrystalis

P.S. This is mostly a teaser, to see who would be interested in reading this story. I'm currently working on two other stories ("Tear Drops" and "Haze'd")as you probably already know, but I did this in my spare time as a fun sort of thing. I knowall my SR fans have been dying for a SessRin fanfiction from me!


	2. Chapter Two

**Antagonists Unite  
By: DarkCrystalis** also edited by** Jon04CTSV**

Disclaimer: I don't have one, you evil owners of Inuyasha people! (Which don't include me, I might add.)

XxXx

**Chapter Two**

I'll admit it; usually, I'm alright with school. Day to day stuff is pretty easy to get over, but for the past week, things have blown.

A few days into class, and we were already getting loaded with homework. The teachers will tell you its all 'preparation for college and university' but that's a load of shit; they love giving us homework, and making students like me stress out, just because they have no lives.

I'm about ready to bang my head on the table from boredom, but then I'm saved as Ms. Kaede Liu announces class is over.

She also mentions something about an assignment being due in October, an 'ISU' (an 'Independent Study', or independent assignment), but I haven't been paying enough attention to know anything about it.

Besides, this is Music; how hard could it be?

After leaving the classroom, I sling my backpack over my shoulder and walk to my car. Nearby, I see my friends, waiting. It's Friday, which means it's movie day. 

Sounds sort of dumb, but every Friday, the four of us go to see a movie in the theatres. Sure, I have a plasma screen television at home, but it's good to have a change once in a while. Not to mention it gets me away from the house—I hate being at home. Don't ask why, I just do; plain and simple.

Normally we don't go out right after class, but today, there just isn't anything to do.

Once we've all gotten into my car—with care, of course,—I begin driving to the theatre. However, once we pull into a parking spot, I'm instantly annoyed at the small group of girls I see.

Eri, Yura, and Yuka are all standing beside Kikyou as she takes a drag of her cigarette outside the theatre, nonchalantly waving her long, raven coloured hair around. When she sees us approaching, she exhales the blue smoke, and waves at me.

I know she likes me,—who doesn't?—but that's beside the point. The girl has proven on far too many occasions that she's a complete slut, and high maintenance. Aside from that, she's whiney, boring, and so much like the preppy-bitch type that it would drive even me insane.

Discontentedly, I force myself to say a quick 'hi' as she attempts to hug me. Luckily for my instincts, however, I'm able to step away before her grossly thin arms are thrown around my neck.

"Aw, Sesshoumaru," she said in that whiney voice which I hate. "Give me some love," Kikyou purred, making me internally shiver.

"I'd rather kiss a corpse," I found myself muttering under my breath, but she caught onto it.

Huffing, Kikyou immediately attached herself onto Inuyasha's arm, with which he didn't seem to mind. She also put out her cigarette, and mirrored one of those sugary-fake smiles which would make anyone want to cringe.

"Hi baby," Kikyou cooed to him.

Instead of answering, Inuyasha sighed impatiently and shrugged her off. "Are we seeing a movie or not?"

Nodding my head, I lead us into the theatre.

The females followed us, unfortunately, which means I'll be stuck with them for the next hour and a half.

What a great way to start off my weekend, don't you think?

XxXx

I went straight to my bedroom the second I got home, collapsing onto the soft sheets and comforter. I felt drained, as if I'd run a marathon, or something to that degree.

Yawning, I was about ready to pass out when the phone in my room rang. That was rather odd; the only times I ever got phone calls were when I'd won awards from the school, telemarketers, or on the odd occasion, friends from school.

During the summer, I often hung around with Kagome Higurashi, Sango Taija, and Ayame Li. Those girls were actually pretty nice, and didn't mind the fact that I'm so shy. We got to be pretty close, but then most of them were going on vacation, which left me to be by myself for the last two weeks of summer break. I didn't mind, though; I was used to being alone.

Anyway, I reluctantly picked up the phone.

"Hello?" I said, not being creative enough to think of something else to say.

"Hi, Rin!" Came a cheery voice from the other line; it was Kagome.

"Oh! Hi, Kagome!" I replied, feeling oddly relieved. It was strange hearing from her again; it'd been at least two or three weeks since our last chat. I even thought she might've lost my phone number, but apparently she didn't.

"What are you doing right now?"

I thought for a moment, but then answered, "I was just lying down on my bed; I got home a minute or two ago."

You see, Kagome, Sango, and Ayame are all a year younger than me; I'm in grade twelve, and they're in grade eleven, so we aren't in any of the same classes together. It sort of sucks, but I'll be fine. I managed throughout all my other years of high school; grade twelve won't be any different.

"Really? Us, too! We should all go to the movies together! After all, it's a Friday afternoon; unless you have plans, of course. Not only that, but it's been **ages** since we've all hung out together. It'll be **tons** of fun, just the four of us!"

"Right, well…I wouldn't mind going, I suppose…" Before I could add more, she said, "Great! Sango, Ayame and I'll meet you at the theatre in twenty minutes!" and hung up.

Frowning into the phone, I drug myself up off the bed, reluctantly. I don't mind the idea of going out, I just feel some-what tired, and was planning on having a nap.

I guess I won't be able to now, but that's alright; I'll just go to bed earlier tonight.

XxXx

Hopping off the public bus, I got out at the stop nearest to the theatre. From my place I could see the three of them waving at me, smiling brightly.

For the first time in a while, I found myself smiling, too.

Engaging in a group hug, I was prominently squished in-between three crazed girls and mumblings of 'I haven't seen you in **so** long! How have you been?' but not that I minded or anything.

After we made some small-talk, I said that we'd better make haste in order to make it to the movie on time. The four of us rushed into the theatre, and purchased the tickets.

Glancing at my watch, I realized that the movie was about to start, and that we wouldn't have time for refreshments.

Once our tickets were checked by the woman behind a counter, we ran as quickly as possible to the entrance of theatre number twelve.

The room was dark once we walked inside, commercials still playing as we got seated right at the back. There was loud laughter and talking a few rows below us, which made me sigh in annoyance.

I've never minded when people talk during commercials or movie advertisings, but I can't stand it when people talk during the actual movie. In fact, it drives me insane. 

Why come to the theatre if you're going to talk ? What's the point of coming to the movies if you're not going to sit down, shut up, and watch the show? I've never understood it, and I really don't want to.

However, I feel myself crawling into a hole when I see glimmering silver hair in the middle of all the talking and laughter. Who else had long, silver, tamed hair, yet would come to a teen action movie?

It's him **again**, and I'm **not happy** about it.

God, it seems like everywhere I go he follows. I can't get away from him; in school, out of school, it doesn't matter.

My friends feel my nearly shocking agitation—I'm never frustrated, angry, or voice my feelings,— and quickly distract me. I'm sure they figure I'm annoyed for some big reason, and want to prevent me from getting royally pissed off.

I smile weakly when Kagome's hand pats my arm in a consoling manner, which makes me feel at least a little better.

Thankfully enough, the lights start to dim, meaning the movie is about to start. I don't even remember the title of the movie, and it's probably going to be bad, but I'm with my friends, and that's all that matters.

I lean back in my seat, and wait for the long, droning commercials to finish. They're pretty annoying too, seeing how no one cares about movies that aren't coming out for the next year, but they make you watch the damn things anyway.

Sighing, I begin to wish I had a drink, and a pack of candy. You know, those big packs of candy that they over-price by about twice as much? Yeah, those packs of candy, and that extra large cup of soda that I can never finish.

Getting up, I ask them if they want anything from the concession. Surprisingly, they don't, so I tell them I'll be right back, because I do.

The movie isn't going to be on for another few minutes, or more likely another fifteen minutes, which means I have tons of time to waste before coming back.

Leaving the dark theatre, I walked up to the candy—shielded by the glass cases, —and stared for a good minute before trying to make a decision.

I have all the time in the world to think about this, you know; so I'm just going to take things nice and slow.

XxXx

Wow, these people are beginning to piss me off.

Did I mention that Kikyou's laugh reminds me of a bird's before it flies into a window? Yes, that sort of laugh; you know, the one that's more like a quiet screeching that makes you want to cover your ears and run away? Annoying, no?

Anyway, after having all the women talking non-stop behind me the entire time, I found myself desperate to get into the movie theatre, forgetting all about popcorn, candy, and drinks. I hoped that if we sat ourselves down, they'd finally shut up, but that didn't seem to be the case. In fact, I felt as if they were talking **even more** now than before, if possible.

It's truly a shame that they don't sell duct tape at a movie theatre; I think they'd make a bundle, if they did. Surely it'd take at least a couple rolls to keep them quiet, don't you think?

Getting up, I didn't bother telling them where I was going, or what I was doing. Kikyou also rose out of her seat, but I quickly fixed that. "You **will **sit down, or else I'll have a good talking with your mother about Hojo; I'm sure she'd **love** to hear about that." By now she was blushing crimson at not only being told to stay, but also being threatened all in the same sentence.

"What's he talking about, Kikyou?" Inuyasha asked, suddenly curious.

"Yeah, Kiks. What the hell?" Kouga just had to put his two cents in, of course.

Shippo sat there silently not saying anything, but I knew he wanted to hear, too.

"It's n-nothing," she mumbled haughtily in response, sitting down as if she'd planned on doing it the entire time.

I took this moment in time to get out of there alive, and in one piece.

Gliding down the few stairs towards the concession, I was taken aback when I saw her standing there, as if in a daze.

At first, I thought she was going to be ill; but on closer inspection, I could tell she was staring at the candy. She was having the same problem I was about to have; choosing.

I've always hated making choices, because usually when it comes to gaining, I want everything, and the best available.

However, I know I don't need, or particularity want ten packs of over fifteen varieties of candy—although we all know well that I can afford it.—

Strolling over, I stood by one of the other candy counters, looking over what was there. I didn't know what I wanted, and it seemed to get harder and harder as I saw more and more types of candy.

Chocolates, candy chews, jaw breakers, lollipops, gummy candies and more were there, each around five dollars per package. Overpriced, without a doubt; but completely worth it.

Before I knew it, I was seeing her standing there again—and for some odd reason, I suddenly felt…happy.

XxXx

**Author's Note**

**Angel:** Thank you to my (one) reviewer for reviewing, and Jonathan, my wonderful boyfriend, for being my beta-reader! Your editing rocks my socks, dude.

Oh, and before the next chapter is posted, I'm demanding** two reviews**; yes, **two**! I know you can do it; you** almost** did for the first chapter… If you reviewed last time, do it again!

**Jon:** -Cough and then maybe others will see their example and follow suit cough- Yep, a whole two reviews. You know you want to; just click that little purple button…

**Angel:** Until chapter three!

Sincerely,

-DarkCrystalis  
**  
Jon:** And 'Sincerely, Jonathan', too. Me too, me too!


	3. Chapter Three

**Antagonists Unite  
By: DarkCrystalis** also edited by** Jon04CTSV**

Disclaimer: I don't have one, you evil owners of Inuyasha people! (Which don't include me, I might add.)

XxXx

**Chapter Three**

A few feet beside me I heard a sigh as she held a five dollar bill in her hands, showing she was still debating over what to get.

I gazed at her strangely, knowing that five dollars wasn't going to be enough for a drink **and **candy. People don't go to the theatre and buy candy without soda, or popcorn without soda; that's just not how things work.

Pulling out my wallet, I looked at the wads of cash nearly overflowing from it. I have tons of money, and the saddest part is that I don't even need it all.

Approaching her, I noticed her stiffen as she stared at me. It was the exact same look on her face that I saw on the first day of classes, not having softened or changed one bit.

In fact, she acted as if she'd never seen me in her life, and gave all of her attention back to the candy. Apparently, she still didn't know what to get, but I couldn't blame her. Candy, or soda?

I realized that if this was going to go anywhere, I was going to have to talk to her first.

"What do you plan on getting?" I asked, not really expecting a reply.

At first, I thought she would ignore me, but she didn't.

"I don't know yet," she stated in a quiet voice, almost classified as a whisper.

"Well, I have lots of money, so…" Handing her a twenty dollar bill, she looked at me oddly before backing away.

"I don't want your money," she said in a cold voice, looking at it as if it were poison.

My eyes widened slightly as I realized that she took this in an offensive manner.

"I didn't mean it that way," I said indignantly, crossing my arms over my chest. "Forget I even offered it to you."

Stalking away without the candy and soda I was going to buy, I left her there.

However, I felt bad the second I turned away, and felt myself going back before I could stop it.

"Wait."

She looked at me as she handed her money over to the man behind the counter, having decided on candy.

I'm not happy with how I acted, but how can I make it up?

"Can I buy you a soda?"

Glaring at me, I could tell she was annoyed. She probably thought I thought she's a charity case, or something stupid like that.

Grinning, I pointed to the board which advertises specials. She looked at it, and then a thoughtful look fell over her face.

On the board it said 'Buy any pack of three-hundred grams candy and an extra large soda, and get a second extra large soda, FREE!'

After slight hesitation, she nodded her head.

I felt relieved and happy all at once, which was kind of weird, seeing how it's me we're talking about.

Anyway, she carried her soda in one hand while carrying the pack of "Sour Patch" candy in the other, mumbling yet another 'thank you' before mentioning she had to use the washroom.

I replied with a 'you're welcome' as I went back into the theatre with my treats and drink in tow. The commercials were still running, but I wasn't thinking about that; I was thinking about her.

I, silently of course, also complimented her on her candy choice. I would have chosen it, too. People tend to think of me as more of a sour person—but I think I have a sweeter side, if you dig deep enough to find it.

XxXx

I was right, suckers. The movie blew as hard as a tornado during a storm; it was awful. The fighting scenes sucked, the graphics were so bad, I was sure I could draw better—and trust me, I can't draw, —which means that I just wasted my money.

Remember, though; it's okay because it was with my friends. Being with my friends made it all worthwhile—or at least, I keep telling my wallet that.

My stomach chose that moment in time to rumble loudly, signaling that I'm hungry to the rest of the world. I sighed and then smiled sheepishly to my friends, not knowing what to say.

"I guess I'd better eat before my stomach eats me."

They looked at me rather oddly for a moment before breaking out into smiles.

"Yeah, our parents want us home for dinner, too. Maybe we can hang out tomorrow night?"

I nodded my head, for once actually looking forward to getting out of the house. Usually it's the exact opposite, but I really don't mind this change of pace.

"Alright, I'll talk to you all tomorrow!" Giving quick hugs before departing, I walked over to the bus stop, waiting for it to arrive. According to the schedule, one is due to come in seven minutes, but I know that isn't true. Those stupid timelines always lie; the buses are always too early or too late. It's quite annoying, really.

I shivered in the light breeze, feeling like kicking myself for not having dressed warmer. Yeah, it's still early September, but those nights can sometimes get a little chilly.

Yawning behind my hand, I checked the time. I had around twenty or so minutes before it was six, which meant there was enough time to get home. However, I've always had issues with waiting—for anything. Don't ask why, that's just how its always been.

Anyway, I was about to seat myself down when I noticed a group of girls walking closer to me. I recognized them as the popular preppy teens from my high school, and immediately thought 'goodie.' Instead of sitting down, I feel myself wishing that I could disappear.

At first, I thought for sure I'd go unnoticed. After all, they were just walking by, weren't they? What were the chances of them seeing lil' ol' me…?

I was instantly filled with dread when they stopped and stared, and then began whispering and laughing to each other behind their delicate hands. It was their delicate hands that I wanted to chop off at this very moment; I didn't see anything amusing.

"You're Rin, aren't you?" The biggest one of the group spoke; I'd heard her name was Kikyou.

Instead of responding, I plugged my mp3 microphones into my ears, and turned up the volume. Hopefully they will take the hint, and leave me alone…

"Hey, I'm talking to you!"

…But with my luck, why would that happen?

I sighed again, not knowing what to do. The last thing I felt like doing was conversing with the bitches from high school, but I couldn't see any way to avoid them.

Turning off my music, I looked up at them. "Yeah?"

Kikyou stared me down coldly, wearing a face that said 'You've ticked me off; no one ignores me.' Apparently, though, I just did.

Seeing my bus from a ways off in the distance, I spoke quickly before she opened her mouth.

"Look, the bus will be arriving soon; I don't have time for small chat. I need to get home in time for dinner."

Kikyou's friends began laughing, but for once, not at me; at her. She'd supposedly been 'told off', and apparently this was something new.

Her face turned red in anger, but she didn't get to have her little outburst, because guess who drove up in his silver Cadillac.

"Heya Sessh," Kikyou said smoothly, completely ignoring her previous anger.

He looked over at her, then her friends, and finally at me. I'd been hoping he wouldn't see me either, but today didn't seem like it was my day.

"Hop in," he instructed to me, not giving much of a choice. His tone didn't sound friendly like it did earlier on, which silently made me question his motives.

When I stood there hesitantly for a second, he snapped at me.

"I don't have all day—just get in, I'll take you home."

Looking at Inuyasha, Kouga, and Shippo, all of which were sitting in the back seat, I found myself shrugging. Getting a ride home is nicer than riding the bus, isn't it? Besides, it'll get me away from these fake freaks which make me annoyed.

Nodding, I opened the car door, and got myself seated before shutting it. Kikyou stared at me as I got in, the rage from before back in full force. I knew I'd probably get hell later on for doing this, but right now, I don't give a damn.

Smiling, I looked over at him and asked, "Where to?"

XxXx

Strangely enough, I found the movie to be pretty shitty. Yeah, I'm a tough critic, but the movie had looked pretty good…apparently it wasn't, though.

Anyway, before I realized it, I was dropping off my buddies and half-brother—he lives with his mother,—first; before her, that is. I guess I wanted to spend some time with her, or something like that.

She keeps looking over at me as I drive, and I can't help but wonder why. Is she feeling weird because I'm taking her home, or is it for another reason?

Luckily for me, her blank stares finally transpired into a single question, in which she voiced quite clearly.

"Why did you bring me home?" She asked as I pulled up in front of her house. The house was quite tiny, and I silently began to question if she was the only one that lived there or not. Surely it was too small for more than two people?

At first, I didn't really know what to say. "You were uncomfortable around those girls—it seemed like the right thing to do." Way to go, pro-star; bullshit yourself through everything!

Nodding her head once, she murmured an "I see" before opening the car door.

"Wait," I said to her, feeling some-what odd at the incomplete parting.

She looked at me strangely, and once again I was feeling pretty stupid. I have to stop putting myself in these situations, because that's Kouga's job; if I take it, what'll he do? I'm not suited for this kind of thing, anyway.

Shaking my head, I said a quick "Never mind" before driving away, determined not to turn around and try speaking with her some more, although the temptation was pretty strong.

All the way back to my house I thought about the strange meeting at the movies, and the way she looked at me when I brought her home. 

Nothing makes sense; one minute she looks at me as if I'm an asshole—which couldn't be possible, of course,—and the next she seems to be grateful about something.

Finally I got home, and couldn't be happier. I walked inside, and went straight to the kitchen. God, I'm starving—it's been **at least** five hours since I last ate.

Once I grabbed a plate full of chicken, rice, and mixed vegetables, I walked upstairs.

Placing the heaping dish on my bed, I began munching on my food, thinking about her all over again—which is very, very weird.

I don't generally get along with girls, or think about them overly much; I mean, I'm not gay or anything, but they tend to piss me off more than anything else.

However, this girl,—whatever her name is,—continually proves to be more different than anyone else I know.

Despite that, I had to remind myself of one thing; girls, especially the quiet ones, are too confusing for their own good.

At least, in my opinion—which we all know, by now,—means a lot.

XxXx

**Author's Note**

**Angel:** **Whoa**, we went **beyond** our quota of fifteen reviews! We got **nineteen**, holy crap! Thanks so much, everyone! If we get** twenty** this time, I'll be really,** really** happy…

**Jon:** I bet I could make you happier than ninteen reviews ever could.

**Angel:** I'm not so sure—I tend to really love my readers and reviewers…

**Jon:** Oh, fine. I'll remember that when you want to see me on the weekend, or when you need me… -Stomps off-

**Angel:** Oh dear, I'd better go make amends with him. He's still needed to edit my chapters—teehee.

Until chapter four!

Sincerely,

-DarkCrystalis

**Jon:** -Calls from his sulking spot in the corner: "And ME!"-


	4. Chapter Four

**Antagonists Unite  
By: DarkCrystalis** also edited by** Jon04CTSV **

**Disclaimer:** I don't have one, you evil owners of Inuyasha people! (Which don't include me, I might add.)

XxXx

**Chapter Four **

Ah, I love Saturday mornings. You can sleep in as late as you want without being bothered by stupid alarm clocks ringing off at ungodly hours, forcing you to get prepared for school.

Stretching, I yawned, and then re-snuggled back under my covers. I can see my alarm clock from here, and it says it's only a little after ten; there's not a reason in the world for me to be awake right now…

Wrinkling my face when I felt a light weight crawl across my bed, I sighed.

It's my cat, Meeko. I don't know how, but she always knows when I'm awake in the mornings, and comes into my room.

Meeko's small black and white head, as of two seconds ago, has managed to poke itself in an opening in my blanket, and I immediately felt her tiny, pink tongue all over my cheeks and nose. Instead of scolding her for her innocent banter, I pulled my arm out from under my head, and began to scratch her ears. She loves it when I do that, you know. She started purring, and I couldn't keep my face from smiling.

After another minute or two, I could feel my hand getting tired. Rolling away from her to the other side of the bed, I got up, and wrapped my blanket around my shoulders. Then, I walked over to my computer desk, and sat down, logging into my email account. There were some spam messages, but I ignored them and went downstairs.

Once there, I got myself my customary bowl of cereal and milk, and moved towards the living room so I can watch television until I think of something to do for the rest of the uneventful afternoon.

XxXx

When I woke up, I wasn't happy. I still felt tired, and drained, despite the fact that I didn't even do anything exhausting.

Once the crappy movie had finished yesterday, I came home, and ate dinner with my brother and father. Inuyasha is actually only my half-brother, because we have different mothers.

Did you know that? Probably not; I'm not willing to volunteer such information on a regular basis.

We're completely different people, and have nothing to do with one another. We aren't anything alike—obviously I'm much better looking and smarter,—but that's beside the point.

Anyway, Inuyasha's usually at his mom's house, but he stopped by today to spend some time with my dad. My dad works at the most famous company, which leaves him with very little free time. He makes barrels full of cash, but has no time to spend it all; so he gives it to us.

I've never worked a day in my life, and don't really plan on it. Why should I be working hard if I can have all the cash I want, whenever I want?

I've already got three cars—a Cadillac CTS, a yellow and black Honda s2000, and a Porsche Boxter,— a house of my own for when I want to move out—completely furnished and paid off already, I might add—so I'm pretty much living 'the life'.

Inuyasha has things pretty easy too; my dad treats us both pretty much the same, except for in one scenario.

My dad wants me to take over his company one day, and maybe I will. However, I don't even know what my dad does for a living, so I couldn't tell you even if I had to. All I know is he makes shit loads of money, and works his ass off twenty four-seven.

If I were him, I'd be smarter then that; I'd only allow myself to work a certain amount each week, so that I have free time to do whatever I want. Work is important, but why bother spend so much time on making money if you can't enjoy your earnings?

Anyway, that wouldn't be for a really long time, so I'm not going to think about it. For now, I'm going to enjoy being a lazy fucker and do nothing with my life.

My life, although as I said before is lazy, also sort of blows. I mean, it's nice to have all this money and materialistic things, but…I have no one to spend it on. As far as I know, I have everything I could want right now; I just wish that, for once, I could spend it on someone else.

Ah yes, a girlfriend. I'm going to have to be careful with girls; most of them will chase me for my money, and pretend to like me.

I've had that happen in the past, but thankfully the bitch didn't get anything out of it, except a severe tongue lashing and extreme embarrassment in front of all her friends. I don't think she has friends anymore after that incident a long time ago, now that I think about it.

I've dated other girls, but nothing has really happened. A few kisses, some light touching, but nothing exciting; and nothing's ever lasted for over a month.

The girls were too characterized by their make-up and clothes, which I can't stand. Sure, they were pretty and probably good for a quick screw, but that's not really what I'm looking for.

If I had to tell you a person which would outline what I'm looking for, I'd probably be dating her. No girl can resist me, from my past experiences, which is sort of boring. It'd be cool if she hated me, couldn't stand me, and verbally fought with me.

I find that pretty hot, now that I think about it.

Yeah, it'd go something like this. We'd be enemies, and hate one another. Whenever we pass one another in the halls—yeah, she'd go to my school,—we'd stare each other down, or mutter swear words at one another.

Slowly, over the long school year, we'd start talking, but still have a strong loathing.

One day, we'd argue, and in the heat of the moment, I'd realize 'Wow, this girl hates me, and is fighting with me; that's hot', and this is when I'd kiss her, really roughly, and she wouldn't respond.

Yeah, she'd try to push me away, but then would stop resisting…

You can call it fucked up,—even I think it's a little messed—but it'd be sexy. It'd be new, fresh, and different; and that's what I want.

You might be thinking 'Holy shit this guy's a fruit', but don't you dare say it, unless you say it to my face. Then you'd get a pounding, and wouldn't remember your name by the time I'm done.

Anyway, it's already past one in the afternoon, and I think I'm supposed to meet up with the guys in a few hours…

Getting up off my bed, I did my best to stop fantasizing about the resistant-type of girl, but it wasn't easy. For some odd reason, I keep picturing one girl in my head; her eyes dark and stormy as she fights with me. Her innocent lips parting in the heat of a verbal sparring, and that's when I take advantage…

Then, I shook myself free from those thoughts. She's some girl that goes to my high school, so what? I won't let her get the best of me…

…But something told me she'd never take advantage of me and my money.

She refused the twenty dollar bill, and then gave he a hated look afterwards. She only let me buy the soda for her because I insisted, and for the fact that it was free anyway. I don't think she'd like me for my money at all…

Growling, I stripped off my clothes in the bathroom which was part of my room. I need a cold shower; thinking these things wasn't going to get me off to a good day.

Even as a lathered up my semi-muscular chest and hair, I couldn't help but think of her. When my hand brushed over my some-what flat stomach, I was still thinking about her. Then, when my hand started to trail lower, I was still thinking about…

Someone knocked on my bedroom door, and I was snapped out of my thoughts.

A frown marred my face as I yelled "What?" from inside the shower.

"The guys just called about two seconds ago; they're waiting for us to pick them up." It was Inuyasha; I could feel my non-existent excitement pulse through my body in waves.

"I'll be out in ten," I replied coldly, hearing his footsteps retreat from my door.

Sighing, I rinsed off, my mood being completely deflated.

Stepping out of the shower, I put on some clean clothes, and brushed my hair. I blow-dried it a little, and went to meet up with Inuyasha downstairs.

It seems that I've got stuff to do today; but that's no surprise. I'm popular; popular people always have something to do, somewhere to go, or something to see…

XxXx

After an hour of watching random cartoons, I started to grow bored. Disgustingly, I almost began to wish that I could go to school today.

Shaking my head clear of those thoughts, I thought of the damn assignment; my first assignment of the year. I didn't even read the outline, so I don't have any clue as to what needs to be done.

Walking over to my backpack, I pulled out a dark green binder, and sifted through the few sheets which were delicately placed inside.

Finding the assignment, I began to read the front of it.

The assignment was for my music class, and I was dreading it already. I've never been too much of a fan of music; I mean, I love to sing—this is a vocal music class, after all,—but the theory aspect of it never appealed to me.

Surprisingly, Sesshoumaru is in my class too, now that I remember it...

Sighing, I begin to tell myself that I only remember for one reason; it was sort of funny, actually…

_During the first week of classes, there was a time when he walked into the class when it was already in progress. He handed the teacher a yellow sheet of paper, and then sat himself down before waiting for a response from her. _

_Ms. Whitney, the music teacher, smiled, and introduced him to everyone. "It seems that we have a new student; Sesshoumaru Taisho has decided to join us," she stated clearly, and then she continued onwards with her lesson. It wasn't like the introduction was needed; this was a grade twelve class, and he'd already been here for four years. If someone **didn't** know him by now, they probably live in a cave._

_I felt myself grow unhappy, because he was already in my English class, and my Calculus class. Now, he was in my Music class, and probably had a spare (a "study" period, or free period) at the same time._

Things weren't looking too good for me, it seemed.

Shrugging off the thought, I continued reading the music assignment.

At the top of the sheet, my name had been typed out, meaning each sheet was customized for each student.  
_  
"This assignment will be done with **previously** **assigned** partners…" _

"The two of you must make eight bars of music, and act it out in front of class, using sixteenth, eighth, quarter, half, and whole notes and rests…Different rhythms and patterns will be discussed in class…"

I continued reading it, half paying attention, half not.

_"This assignment is due in the beginning of October, but an exact date has yet to be chosen. The date will vary, depending on when you and your partner will be presenting (randomly chosen performance dates by names out of a hat for fairness, closer to the due date of the assignment)…" _

Then, something hit her.

At the very bottom of the page read:

_"**Rin Tanshu**, your partner will be **Sesshoumaru Taisho**. Enjoy the assignment, and good luck!" _

I think I passed out a second later, from shock at my unluckiness.

XxXx

**Author's Note**

**Angel:** Thank you for the (eighteen) reviews, everyone! It's not twenty, but I'm still very, very happy nonetheless! The whole review quota thing isn't something I'm taking seriously, so if I don't get a certain number of reviews, don't worry; I'll still update! However, speaking of reviews...

**Jon:** Click that purple button (again)…

**Angel:** …The **shiny**, **pretty **purple button…

**Jon:** …And maybe you'll get a **million dollars**!

**Angel:** -Elbows Jonathan-

**Jon:** Owww, what was** that** for?

**Angel:** Don't** lie** to the reviewers, you** idiot**!

**Jon:** It's not completely untrue…anything's possible, right?

**Angel:** -Growls at Jonathan-

**Jon:** -Runs away-  
**  
Angel:** I'm going to kick whoever first made that quote ("anything's possible"); he/she has put far too many ideas into people's heads…Oh, and as you can see, we've "made up" since our last chapter, so everything's in the clear once more!

**Jon:** Yeah, making up was the best part of it...you know what happened? We—

**Angel:** -Sharpens a butcher knife- Anyway, I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter! I'll be back soon with another update (hopefully)!

**Jon:** -Eyes widen in fear as he runs far, far away-

**Angel:** -Chases Jon with a butcher knife-

Until chapter five!

Sincerely,

DarkCrystalis  
and  
Jon04CTSV

**Jon:** 'Bout time you added me at the end, god damnit.

**Angel:** -Holds knife in right hand in a strong grip- If you don't run...

**Jon:** I'm **running!**


	5. Chapter Five

**Antagonists Unite  
By: DarkCrystalis** also edited by **Jon04CTSV **

**Disclaimer:** I don't have one, you evil owners of Inuyasha people! (Which don't include me, I might add.)

XxXx

**Chapter Five **

Just before we were about to leave and pick up the others, Inuyasha, the idiot, remembered that he forgot his sweater back at his mother's house. So, I graciously decided to drive him there, and wait in the car as he ran inside.

XxXx

**Inside Inuyasha's Home…**

I ran in to get my sweater, feeling pretty dumb for not remembering to bring it. I walk over to the closet, which is where I'm sure the sweater must be.

However, I start going through all the jackets, and realize it isn't there.

Well, I'm feeling dumb all over again, having no idea where it could be.

Then, seeing no other way around it, I think it's best to ask my mother if she's seen it.

She's sitting and weeping, so I walk over to her and she begins to laugh while the tears stream down her face.

I already know what has happened; she's watching one of those children's movies, and it's a happy scene near the ending. She's so predictable, but I decide to go to her anyway.

I ask her if she's alright, and she cries harder and laughs at the same time.

It is a strange sight to behold and I do not demand that anyone ever witness it, but I begin laughing quite hard nonetheless. I found it hilarious that a child's movie has once again shaken her up enough to cry; perhaps happy endings aren't what she's used to.

"Oh, what a sad movie," she moans as she holds the box of tissues close to her chest.

I watch her walking over to the kitchen with a bundle of tissues in one hand, while the box rests in the other. She has soaked the tissues, and for a moment, I feel sorry for them.

"I've accomplished so much today," she adds in sad sarcasm as she continues to wipe the tears from her tear-stained cheeks and watery eyes.

My mother sniffles, and I roll my eyes. She's such a sap; it's sickening sometimes.

Then, I remember I'm here to ask her about my sweater, not feel minor pity for the Kleenex box. Sesshoumaru's going to be pissed if I don't pick up the pace, I'm sure of it; I really am sure of this, this time.

"Mom, have you seen my yellow Nike sweater? It's not in the closet…"

She looks at me as she blows her nose, and shakes her head. "Have you tried looking in your room?"

I make a face which resembles feeling sick to one's stomach, not wanting to go anywhere near my room. You see, I have issues with keeping things clean, and organized…

"It's about time you cleaned your room; I shouldn't have to remind you, Inuyasha. You're old enough to take care of yourself!"

Running toward the direction of the stairs, I sift through the huge pile of clothes on the floor. The problem is I've got a lot of money from my dad, which I often spend on clothes. My clothing 'collection', if you wish to call it that, keeps expanding, while my room stays the same size…

…Hence the disaster on the floor of my bedroom.

Finding the sweater, I smile in triumph, and hurry out of the house before my mom can threaten me with cleaning my room. First of all, it's a Sunday—since when do people do things on Sundays?—and second of all, I'm too lazy to clean.

Sesshoumaru glared at me when I jumped into the front seat of his silver Caddie. At first, I thought he'd bitch about my taking so long, but he sort of surprised me.

"Don't jump on the leather, dumbass, or you'll ruin it, and I'll beat you senseless," he snapped at me as he sped off towards Miroku's house.

He said it in a voice that almost convinced me...

…almost.

It was his punch that collided harshly onto my shoulder which did.

XxXx

I paced the small width of my bedroom, waiting for the call which would take me away from my home for the day. My older brother, whom works full-time at a small business office downtown, is still sleeping in his meager bedroom, so I try not to be too loud.

From what I gather, he was up late last night with his male friends. It's rare that he gets free time now-a-days, due to all the time he puts into working. It's just me and him living here, and someone's got to pay the bills…

I suddenly feel awash with guilt, knowing that I should also be working, and helping pay the expenses our house accumulates.

Walking to my computer with determination, I open up a blank word document and begin typing my name. I don't have a resume, and have no clue as for where to start.

I sigh helplessly, feeling stupid. Shouldn't I know how to do this by now? Am I really that useless?

Shaking my head, I clear myself of those thoughts. I know I can do this, if I try.

Instead of giving up, I begin to do a search on 'how to write a resume.' There are many useful sites, so I take my time reading through them, gathering pointers as I go along.

Before I know it, I've got a great start. I'm feeling a lot better about myself, and am even considering asking my brother to help me out. I know he'd be more than willing to help me, once he wakes up, eats something, and showers.

However, the phone rings, and I feel a tingle of excitement in my stomach. I find myself hoping that it'll be Kagome, and she's ready to ask me to hang out with her.

It is Kagome, but she doesn't deliver the news I was hoping.

"Hello?"

"Hey Rin, it's Kagome. I'm really sorry, but I've got to go shopping with my mother. She needs a few things for dinner tonight, and she asked me to accompany her. I'll be back in an hour, alright? And then, maybe we can hang out at the arcade?"

I find myself nodding my head, some-what unhappy with what she's told me. However, a part of me smiles, knowing that she'll be back soon, and then we can go to the arcade together, just like she said.

"Okay, have fun. Call me when you get back!"

She promised she would, and hung up.

I stare at the computer, and my progress. I haven't gotten very far at all, and I realize that I need help. Thankfully enough, I hear my brother's footsteps echoing in the hallway. Maybe he can help me, now that he's awake.

I step out of my room, and greet him.

"Hey Koji," I say to him, and smile.

He smiles back, and rubs his head sheepishly. "I can only imagine how bad I look right now, but surely it's not as bad as I'm feeling."

I can only imagine how much drinking was involved with his friends last night; something told me they were playing drinking card games, and he'd done pretty badly, hence his hangover.

"I was wondering, do you think you could help me write a resume? Not right now, but I mean, after your shower and everything."

He gave me a quizzical look, and I hoped he wouldn't pry.

Luckily for me, he didn't.

"Okay, just remind me."

Then, walking into the bathroom, he gently shut the door behind him.

A little while later, he sat beside me in my bedroom, helping me write the resume. However, it seemed that he was curious, and wasn't going to hide his questions.

"What do you need a resume for, anyway? You're not planning on working, are you?"

I knew he disapproved of me working, so I began to think before he got suspicious.

"Oh, it's good to have one, and something tells me one of my classes may require it sometime in the future. I was thinking of taking Co-op next semester, and I know that job interviews for your field placement require resumes."

He looked at me, and nodded. My excuse was legitimate enough, and I didn't even lie about it!

For the next half an hour, we worked on it. He showed me a format which most resumes follow, and I picked up in it easily.

Just after we'd finished, Kagome called again, saying she was home. She also mentioned that we could go to the arcade now, if I wanted.

"Of course I want to go! It'll be a lot of fun. I'll see you there in twenty minutes," I find myself saying, before hanging up.

I meet up with Kagome at the arcade twenty minutes later, as promised. Although, I find myself in a trance as I stare at none other than Sesshoumaru Taisho, along with all of his friends.

XxXx

At the sound of female voices, I turn my head towards the entrance of the arcade. There Rin stands, smiling as she chats with the girls around her.

I almost want to smile too, but then I settle on a scowl. Why would I smile about seeing a girl, even if it's Rin, of all people?

Suddenly, I turn back around, and face the rest of my group. Inuyasha —whom has no pride or self-respect whatsoever,— is busy jumping and dancing away at the DDR machine, against Shippo.

And of course, my idiot half-brother losing miserably.

Then, I turn to Miroku and Kouga, who are also seemingly lost in staring at the four women that entered the arcade seconds ago.

I can see that Miroku holds an interest towards Sango, the one with long black hair, dressed in all black. She's more of a tomboy than a girly-type of girl, but from what I've heard, she's pretty decent.

However, what I see next sets off my annoyance.

Kouga, for the first time I've noticed, is staring at Rin as though she's a piece of meat. His mouth is dropped slightly, and he looks like he's ready to pounce on her.

I don't know what's gotten into him, and I don't think I want to know.

I couldn't have any idea as to why; Rin is dressed in a modest pair of jeans, and a light sweater, nothing provocative, or dazzling in any way. Although, despite my own reassurance, I still can't help the feeling that creeps into my stomach.

When Rin approaches the DDR machine with Kagome and the others a little behind her, her eyes begin to shine.

"Do you think we could use the machine when the boys are done?" Rin asked Kagome hopefully, really wanting to play.

"Sure! I'd love to; it's been ages!" Sango and Ayame nod in response to Kagome, both wearing smiles of their own.

As I wait patiently, I feel eyes on the back of my head. Someone's staring at me, and it's making me feel uneasy. I turn around, and see the crystal clear blue eyes of Kouga following my form. I suddenly feel queasy, and hate it.

Doing my best to ignore it, I turn back to my friends. "Who did you guys get paired up with for your Music assignment?" Although they aren't in the same grade as me, I know for a fact that in the beginning of grade eleven, Ms. Whitney always gives a pre-assigned partner for the duet instrument test.

The grade eleven Music class is for people that have already previously taken the grade nine and ten Music classes, making them experienced instrument players. This way, no matter who you are paired with, things should even out.

Sango replies first. "I'm with Miroku," she tells me, a frown marring her brow. "I heard he's a real pervert," she mutters under her breath, which makes me laugh.

"At least you can put him in his place!"

At this, we all giggle a little.

Despite the fact that Miroku is in grade twelve, he's decided to take a grade eleven course as one of his alternates, assuming it'd be an easy credit.

Then, I turn to Kagome expectantly.

"I'm stuck with Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru's younger half-brother. I know he slacks off a lot because he's been in some of my other classes, so I'm a little worried."

We all stared at her, knowing smiles on our faces. Kagome is the one to get assignments done the week before they're due; if she's paired with a slacker like Inuyasha, they very well might run into arguments and frustrating situations.

"I don't know who I'm paired with; I haven't looked at the assignment yet," Ayame stated, a strange look on her face. "I'll have to check it out later."

Before anything else was said, Kouga marched over, feeling cocky as ever as he placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Hey good lookin', how are you doin'?" He asked, not really expecting an answer. He probably expected a giggle, and a smile. However, he had another thing coming.

I moved away, and stood beside Kagome in an effort to be left alone. I already disliked the fact that he was staring at me, and now I felt perturbed that I was touched.

"Leave me alone," I demanded quietly, not wanting to make a scene. My voice was weak, and although I was making a demand, it sounded pathetic, even to my own ears.

Not taking me seriously, he approached me again, this time putting a hand on each of my shoulders.

"How about we go out some time together, for dinner? Then you can come back to my place…"

I closed my eyes, and began to sweat.

I felt uncomfortable, frightened, bewildered, and nauseous all at once. I needed to get away from him; he was making me sick.

As I backed off, he took two steps closer.

My friends watched the scene, not knowing what to do.

I wish someone would help me, I wish someone would help me, I wish someone would…

Then, thank god, someone came to my rescue.

XxXx

**Author's Note **

**Angel:** Evil cliff hanger! Bwahaha. However, it was an extra-extra long chapter, so…

**Jon:**_ -Interrupts Angel- _I'm here, and in one piece!

**Angel:** _-Growls at the interruption, and feels offended-_ Why wouldn't you be?

**Jon:** Well, after the last chapter, I'm sure you had some of our reviewers worried…

**Angel:** I doubt it.

**Jon:** Are you saying I'm unloved?

**Angel:** I'm saying they know I wouldn't hurt someone I like.

**Jon:** Oh. _-Feels dumb-_

**Angel:** Thank you to all of my reviewers (all seventeen of you from chapter four)! Since I got seventeen last time, perhaps I could get eighteen for this chapter? OH, and the whole Inuyasha's mom thing; it seems a little random, but I promise to make that scene significant later.

Aside from reviews, I have **an important **(but short)** announcement** to make.

**IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT TO ALL READERS:**

**Angel:** **The Eri, Yura, Yuka, and Kikyou group has been changed to the Kagura, Kanna, Yura, and Kikyou group. Eri and Yuka no longer exist. **

**Jon:** Ouch, looks like someone got the boot, and for once, it wasn't me.

**Angel:** That can be arranged.

**Jon:** No thanks!

**Angel:** Please continue reading and reviewing!Until chapter six!

Sincerely,

-DarkCrystalis  
and  
-Jonathan


	6. Chapter Six

**Antagonists Unite  
By: DarkCrystalis **also edited by **Jon04CTSV**

XxXx

**Chapter Six **

Kouga was lifted off the ground, and dropped on the floor a few feet further away from me.

"I believe she told you to leave her alone," Sesshoumaru snapped.

I watched the scene, my poor knees feeling like they'd give out on me any minute.

Wiping off his pants with his hands, Kouga growled.

"Hey, leave yourself out of this. It doesn't concern you; keep your mangy paws off of me."

He tried to approach me again, but Sesshoumaru's fist which collided into his cheek knocked Kouga back down.

"You're getting off easy, mutt. Keep away from her, or next time, you won't be so lucky."

Inuyasha and Miroku stopped dancing to hold Kouga back, knowing he would try to fight back.

"You **asshole**, she's not **yours** to claim! Stop running to her rescue; she doesn't **need** you!"

Sesshoumaru ignored him, and walked over to me, although cautiously; even though it was obvious he was itching to punch Kouga again.

Then, grabbing my sweaty palm, he dragged me out of the arcade, anger still prevalent in his golden eyes.

I waved goodbye to my friends, whom stood in silence. They knew I'd be safe with Sesshoumaru; he just saved me. Something told them he wasn't about to go and hurt me after that incident.

"Are you alright?"

I could only nod; I was too shocked to do anything else.

XxXx

We ended up going to a coffee shop, to which he bought us both a flavoured cappuccino. I didn't think someone like him would enjoy such a sweet beverage, so it was a bit of a surprise.

Either way, it was quiet, but not uncomfortably so. He asked me again if I was alright, and I responded with a 'yes.'

Soon after we finished, he took me home, no questions asked.

I thanked him, and went inside, watching from the confines of the closed glass door as he zoomed off.

More than ever I was curious as to who Sesshoumaru Taisho really was.

Before, I regretted having him as my assignment partner. However, due to recent events, I'm sort of looking forward to it…

XxXx

I can't believe what I just did.

I, Sesshoumaru Taisho, helped a near random girl escape from trash like Kouga. I don't do "rescuing" jobs, or care about other girls. Hell, half the time, I get a good laugh out of seeing girls feeling uncomfortable and nervous.

Although, this time, something inside me made me help her.

I'll blame it on the thing beating in my chest, keeping me alive. I know I'm a prick when I want to be, but like I said before, I've still got a heart somewhere deep inside of me, and that's what got me to kick Kouga's ass.

That, and he's been pissing me off since school started; he completely deserved the beating he got.

I knew I should have hit him again before I left with….um…what's her name…? Whatever, that's not important; the important thing is that…is…well, what is the important thing anyway? That the girl's okay, and Kouga's not?

Walking up the pavement driveway of my house, I stopped in my tracks when Inuyasha met me at the front entrance.

"What are you doing here?" I snapped coldly at him, not feeling like beating around the bush, although I never do; small talk pisses me off royally, and is **such** a waste of time.

"Where is she?"

I stared at him as if I had no idea what he was talking about for a moment before I brushed past him, not offering a reply.

He, apparently, didn't like this, which is why he tried to block me from entering my own house, his arms crossed over his chest.

"I won't ask again; where did you bring her?"

Picking him up, I gracefully dropped him behind me.

"That is not of your concern, filthy half-brother of mine. Do not ask me things which do not involve you; in fact, keep out of my face all together, until I deem it appropriate for you to speak with me again."

I went in the house and closed the door as he stumbled to his feet. I don't feel like dealing with anyone or anything right now, but it's not like he has the right to question me anyway; I **am** Sesshoumaru Taisho after all, let's not forget.

Hefting my light backpack onto my shoulders, I walked into my bedroom. It's spacious, white and black colour themed and classy; just the way I like things. I designed it myself with my artistic talents, and arranged every last detail down to the pens and floor pillows carefully placed on the floor.

No, I'm not a gay room designer; I just have good taste with everything I do, which reminds me…

That girl; she's sort of pretty, isn't she? I mean, she's no porn star with huge boobs and a fake attitude or anything, but she's not so bad. At least she's real and complex; she seems like a puzzle, one that I'd like to put together during this year. Something tells me I'm in for some surprises, and I can't be wrong; Sesshoumaru Taisho is **never** wrong.

Lazily, I emptied the contents of my school bag on my bed, and watched the few binders and textbooks slip out, landing in a haphazard pile.

I picked up the binders and looked through the homework assigned for each of the classes. Most of it consisted of reading chapters from the textbooks, or making notes from specific chapters. I never did that stuff anyway; I don't** need** to, I'm just **that** smart.

However, a specific bright yellow package from my Music class caught my eye. I don't remember this, and quickly skim through it.

Partnered assignment? Creating bars of music? Why don't I remem--…

…Oh yeah. This must be the assignment she droned on and on about, worth a 'huge percent of our final mark', which I completely tuned out. She has a horrible habit of ranting on and on; what a typical female trait. I didn't know it follows into a woman's early fourties…

Anyway, I look at the bottom of the sheet, and look at my partner.

Rin…who the hell is that? She must not be important if I haven't even heard of her. I wonder if I can somehow change partners?

Sighing, I pushed the stuff off my bed and lay down. Personally, I'm exhausted; and someone such as myself needs to keep up his image, or else…or else that'll be the end of the world, of course.

XxXx

Inuyasha called me half an hour later, demanding where I'd brought 'her'. I silently wished he'd mention her name—whatever it may be,—so I'd finally find out what it is, but he doesn't. Maybe he doesn't know her name, either.

Putting that aside, he's beginning to tick me off. Let's not forget what happened to Kouga not too long ago when he tried to push my buttons. Plus, Inuyasha's my half brother, which gives me all the more chance and ability to hurt him a little…

I hung up the phone, not hearing a word he had to say. Why was he so worried about this girl, anyway? She isn't anything special, from what I can tell, and it's obvious that I know about special people; look at me, for fuck's sakes.

Anyway, when the phone in my room began ringing seconds later, I got up and left the house. It was still relatively early, since we didn't end up staying at the arcade. It's a Saturday and all, but there's not much to do right now.

If I had a more caring and less rich father, this would be when I'd be told to 'get a job'. Haha; poor suckers that have to work for their money…that blows for ninety nine percent of the population.

Slipping into my Cadillac, I began wondering where I should go. I don't feel like chilling with the boys again; chances are, they're still trying to calm the mangy wolf down.

Sounds weird that we call Kouga a wolf, don't you think? It's because of how he looks; his hair is long, messy, and tied back with a bandana, even though those 'aren't allowed' at school. He's also got dark brown skin, is pretty fast when he runs, and has clear blue eyes which girls swoon over whenever he passes by.

It's too bad his attitude is so cocky and arrogant; that reminds me of someone I know, but I can't put my finger on who that might be…

Finally, I decided that I want food. Yes, I'm hungry; it's been ages since I've last had a good meal.

I drove to the Willamina's family-owned diner close to my house, and walked inside. It's a spacious, calm atmosphere restaurant which rarely has many customers, which is why I've always enjoyed coming here.

I went to seat myself, but something caught my eye near the restaurant's front counter.

I was almost surprised when I saw a brown haired, semi-short girl turned around and looked at me with her blue-grey eyes, an expression close to wonderment on her face.

It seems that fate likes to taunt me.

XxXx

When Sesshoumaru dropped me off, I felt a mixture of sadness and relief. I can't really explain it; I've never been overly accomplished with describing how I feel, but I know that I'm grateful for his assistance back at the arcade.

A look of worry or discomfort must have been on my face, however, because Koji was on me the second I went inside.

"Are you okay, Rin? You look a little shaken up."

I nodded my head with a forced smile, and went upstairs to my room. I've finally decided that I'm going to apply for a job, and hide the fact from Koji. Like I said before, he really doesn't want me to work, but I feel awful about it.

Besides, what he doesn't know can't hurt him, right? I just want to help; there's nothing wrong with that!

Once I printed out a few copies of the resume and touched up some final things, I was ready to go. I hid the resumes underneath my shirt so Koji wouldn't see them, and slipped back outside again.

He'd probably ask me where I went when I get back, but I'll make something up. I don't want to worry him or anything, but I can't tell him I'm going to look for work; he'll flip out for sure if I do.

Luckily for me, there are some diners in the area of my house. I've always wanted to work as a cashier, as weird as that may sound. It doesn't require much talking with the customers, and the pay isn't too bad. It sounds like the perfect job for someone like me, which is why I went to Willamina's.

The girl behind the front counter seemed really nice, and smiled when I told her I don't have any job experience. I felt like she genuinely cared for what I have to say, and wasn't superficial in the least.

I turned around once she went to file the resume, promising me to 'call back soon', but regretted it. There stood Sesshoumaru Taisho, a look of—dare I say, surprise? —on his face.

Will I ever get away from him? Honestly?

Well, apparently, not today…

XxXx

**Author's Note**

**Angel:** **Wow** guys! I politely (and hopefully) asked for eighteen reviews for chapter five, and guess what! I got **nineteen reviews**! Guys, that's **amazing**! That makes me **incredibly** happy…

…However, I've decided that **reviews shouldn't be based on quantity; they** **should be based on** **quality**.

I'd like reviews which have thought, criticism, and positive feedback in them, because I'll be honest with you; **telling me to "update soon" doesn't tell me much about my writing, grammar, spelling, things which should be fixed/changed,** or whatever…

Although, getting reviews such as "update soon" or "great story, I love it!" isn't a bad thing sometimes. It shows enthusiasm, and interest in my story, which is still appreciated.

Maybe I'm asking for the impossible about "quality" reviews, because they tend to take a lot of time, and some effort…

**Jon:** No more review number games—although, feel free to review; short or long reviews, quantity or quality reviews, **we still** **love all reviews**…

**Angel:** The chapter is a little late, but that's because I wasn't sure what to write about after the fighting scene and the coffee scene following it. I'll ask Jonathan for ideas on the next chapter; maybe then chapter seven will take less time to write and post…

**Jon:** Wow, you actually want me for something aside from se—

**Angel:** _-Kicks Jonathan in the kneecap-_

**Jon:** _-Falls down-_

**Angel:** Now, what was I saying? Right…posting faster. I really am sorry that the chapter took a few more days; I'll do what I can for chapter seven.

**Jon:** Hey, this is a good position. While I'm down here, on my knees, I might as well start—

**Angel:** Are you sure you want to finish that sentence?

**Jon:** If I finish the sentence, do I get to do what I want to say?

**Angel:** Want to try and find out? _-Cracks knuckles-_

**Jon:** Um, let's not, and say we did?

**Angel:** Thought so.

Until chapter seven!

Sincerely,

-DarkCrystalis

And

-Jonathan


	7. Chapter Seven

**Antagonists Unite  
By: DarkCrystalis **also edited by **Jon04CTSV**

XxXx

**Chapter Seven**

I've decided to ignore him; it's the best solution I can come up with.

I don't want to see him, and I doubt he wants to see me again, so, in desperation, I've decided to pretend I'm not seeing him right now.

Right.

So, he's** not** standing there with his golden eyes staring into mine at this very second—he's **so** not,— with a strange look across the near albino-white plains of his face.

…I'm doomed.

Instead of acknowledging him I bow my head, and leave the restaurant before he can say anything. I still have resumes I have to hand out to other places before I go home; I need to do this quickly before Koji suspects something.

As I push the doors open, I step out into the bright sunshine of the afternoon. My feet make quick paces as I make my way to the next store or restaurant.

I can hear the light pinging of the bell nearby me, signaling that someone else had also left Wilamina's. I'm not sure why I'm avoiding Sesshoumaru, but being near him is giving me a strange, unknown feeling in the pit of my stomach, and I don't want to find out what it is.

Entering the music store which is next door, I take a deep breath to steady myself. I'm about to approach the desk when a voice from behind me calls out "Hey."

Drat.

I turn around, and give him a shaky smile, but don't say anything.

For a moment, we're left to stare at one another in a slightly uncomfortable silence. However, the emptiness between is doesn't last long, because we're almost immediately interrupted by a saleswoman.

"Hello guys, and welcome! My name is Sheryl; is there anything I can help you with?" Her smile was overly bright and made me feel sick to my stomach, but I swallowed the feeling.

"I was wondering if you were accepting resumes…" I started, but then realized how weak I sounded. If I want to work somewhere, I have to be more forward than that!

Pulling a resume out from underneath my shirt, I watched as she gave me a look that clearly said 'What the hell?'

I nearly blushed, but I somehow managed to keep it down.

"I'd like to work here, if there are any open positions," I find myself saying, and feel much better all of a sudden.

"Sorry, we're not hiring right now," she replied, looking coldly at me. "Perhaps we will in a couple months, during the busy Christmas season. If you give me your resume I'll file it, and we might get back to you when we need people to hire." Although Sheryl's words were professional, her tone was cold and dispassionate.

Basically, she hated me.

"Thank you," I mumble politely before exiting the store again.

Looking for a job was much harder than it looked, but its even worse when you've got someone like Sesshoumaru trailing behind you.

"Hey?" he said to me again, and I stopped as I left the music store.

I looked over at him and nodded my head, sighing. It looks like he's going to be following me for the next little while…

After a few moments of uncomfortable silence, he spoke to me.

"What are you doing? Handing out resumes?"

I nodded my head again, feeling a bit like a toy; constantly repeating movements over and over.

"Yeah, I'm looking for a job," I mumbled.

He looked at me strangely, a look of confusion clearly on his face.

"Why are you hiding papers under your shirt? I don't understand…"

This is when I begin to explain that my brother doesn't want me to work, but I'm looking for work behind Koji's back, handing out resumes to places which may or may not be hiring.

"Oh, right. Well…I'm sure you'll find the job you're looking for," he said to me awkwardly.

"I'm sure I will."

Another stretch of silence reigned over us, and I felt uncomfortable as I walked into the next store. It happened to be a grocery store, and silently, a part of me wished I'd lose him in one of the aisles.

Not likely.

Once I spot a man behind the customer service desk, I begin to rush over to him before someone else can ask him a question.

"Hello, my name is Rin, and I'm looking for a job here if there are any available positions…"

"Great, I'm the manager here of this location, and we're actually hiring right now! Do you have a resume for us?"

For the third time today I pulled out a resume from underneath my shirt, and once again I was given a strange look. He then produced an application form for me to fill out, and I stood, patiently filling out the annoying questions with the pen given to me.

Sesshoumaru stood back a small distance from me, and waited.

_So, her name is Rin…right, I knew that…_

_...—Okay, so maybe I didn't. But her name **does** ring a bell…_

…_No, it doesn't. God, I can't even lie to myself._

After I gave him the filled application, he smiled at me, and said he'd get back to me soon. I feel good, finally having found a place that is hiring. Maybe I'll be able to get the job—I just hope that Koji doesn't find out…

I left the grocery store, and sat on the bench nearby the door's entrance. I wiped the sheen of sweat on my brow, and sighed.

Now what do I do?

"Did you read over the Music assignment due in October?" I blurted this out, not knowing how else to start a conversation. As you should know by now, I'm not the chatty type.

"Music assignment?"

For a moment, I thought he was fooling me, but when I saw that he closed his eyes as he thought, I sighed.

"Yeah, the one with making up a rhythm of eight bars…"

His eyes peeked open, and stared into mine. "Umm, yeah…what about it?" _–Liar._

"Well…we're partners for it and all…don't you think we should start working on some of it? This must be a big assignment if she's giving us almost a month to complete it…"

I could see him contemplating this, and I was glad that he was listening. Many of my previous homework assignment partners had been…lets just say, uncooperative.

"No," was his stoic reply.

_Well, so much for **previous** partners being uncooperative…_

"Did you have plans today? I understand if you do…"

"Nope, no plans; I just don't feel like working on it."

"…Oh."

This left them in yet another silence, to which Rin wanted to growl.

"Well fine, I'm going home now. See you later."

Before I left, I whispered a quiet "Thank you" in the wind.

Walking off in the direction of my house, I was surprised when he didn't pursue me, or call my name, but I ignored those thoughts. But then again, since when is Sesshoumaru like the typical type of male? Even if I haven't known him for long, I know he's different from everyone else—as cliché as that might sound.

Instead of thinking about Sesshoumaru, I begin to devise lies to tell Koji, which will tell him where I've been for the past hour…

XxXx

Well, I'm an idiot. I was clearly invited to do the homework assignment with Rin—right, that's her name,—but then I had to go and be my original smartass self, and decline. I could have spent more time with her, and I fucked it up. Not only that, but I could've gotten a good portion of this annoying assignment out of my ass.

Way to go.

Something confuses me, though; when she thanked me, did she mean for earlier—from the fight,—or was it for something else? Maybe she was being rhetorical, as in, "thank you for nothing"?

God, maybe I'm over-analyzing—I'm such a loser.

Wait, no I'm not; I'm the cool, calm and collected jackass with the expensive cars and cheap girls drooling all over me…

…goodie.

As she disappeared, I stayed in place, not moving. I watched her walk away, not turning back to look at me.

I feel weird; girls **never **walk away from me. In fact, half the time I can't get them off my back—this just goes to show how **different** she is from everyone else. I know, cliché—and so it may be, but that's who and what she is.

So why am I treating her like dirt, when she doesn't deserve it?

I find myself giving up on my internal questions, and instead decide to call up Inuyasha and the others to see what they're doing.

"How is Kouga?"

There was laughter on the other end from Inuyasha and Shippo, but I swear I can hear someone growling…

"He's…recovering, I guess you could say," Inuyasha replied, snickering.

"That's too bad—tell him I hate his guts, and if he gets in my face he'll get an even worse pounding."

More growling ensued once Inuyasha passed on the message, and I couldn't help but have a smirk befall my face.

"Where are you guys right now?"

"We didn't leave the arcade, but we're probably going out for some food. Want to join us?"

Mentally, I rolled my eyes, and wanted to shoot him. Didn't he listen to a word I just said?

"Obviously not, I was just curious."

There was a pause on the other line before his half-brother replied. "Okay, well…Kouga didn't really do anything wrong, so I don't see why you guys were fighting in the first place…"

I had to resist the strong urge to pound my head against the nearest wall. If I didn't do something, Rin would have probably been dragged out of the arcade, unwillingly, with that idiotic, filthy…

"…Sesshoumaru?"

I sighed.

"What?"

"We're leaving now, I'll talk to you later."

"Yeah…" I hung up before he did, and began the walk back to my car.

It was only now that I realize that I haven't eaten yet—which was the original reason why I left my god damned house.

Damn her, but most of all damn stupid Kouga.

Now, fuck thinking about those two—its time I spent some time giving attention to my stomach.

XxXx

**Author's Note**

**Angel:** It's been ages, hasn't it? Did you think I'd give up? **Did** you?

**Jonathan:** No, but I bet they're currently thinking "I wish she'd be quiet…"

**Angel:** I'm ignoring your previous comment. All I can say is that the past few weeks were spent on final exams and assignments worth ranging thirty to forty percent of my final mark. They're all done now, though! Even if I might go to summer school, it won't be as intense as this semester was.

**Jonathan: **Okay, no one cares; all they want to know is if postings will be regular again…

**Angel: **You're begging to be kicked, you know that?

**Jonathan:** …I'll be quiet.

**Angel:** **Also**, thanks **so much** for **all the reviews**! I think I counted **twenty seven** (for chapter six)…that made me want to cry happy tears. I was so excited! At one point, I was really depressed, and didn't want to write for this story anymore (school was seriously stressing me out), but seeing all of your reviews made me feel inspirational, and want to write chapter seven. Thank you so much, everyone!

**Angel:** I'm also sorry about the really, really crappy chapter (this chapter). I think it's awful, but it's the best I could come up with. I've also had serious writer's block for the past few weeks, so…

**Jonathan:** No problem—we'll work together on the next chapter, and hopefully it'll go along much smoother.

**Angel:** I like that suggestion, Jonathan! Anyway, I hope at least **some** people found humour, interest, or something **other than** disgust in this chapter…I really did try…Please review and let me know—and be honest; brutally, if you must.

Until chapter eight!

Sincerely,

-DarkCrystalis  
And  
-Jonathan


	8. Chapter Eight

**Antagonists Unite  
By: DarkCrystalis **also edited by **Jon04CTSV**

XxXx

**Chapter Eight**

It's Monday, and I'm not happy about it. I always feel so drained after the weekend; I get used to sleeping in, and then suddenly I have to drag myself out of bed at eight in the morning.

Talk about life being not fair.

Wiping the sleep from my eyes, I sighed as I went to the shower. The short-lived weekend played back in my head—as if tauntingly,—and I groaned. Well, specifically **yesterday**.

My attempt with getting some work done this weekend was shot to shit—courtesy of Sesshoumaru,—and now I'm left with nothing but a feeling of dread in the pit of my stomach. The music assignment is due in three weeks, and not one note has been added to the blank staffs of music. We're going to be seriously screwed if we leave this until the last day, I'm sure of it…

As the hot water ran down my face, I felt myself relax. I don't even have anything to worry about; three weeks more, right? Nothing could possibly go wrong…

XxXx

As everyone slowly walked to their classes, an announcement boomed out from the speakers.

"I'd like to announce that the Fall dance is coming up, so grab your boyfriends or girlfriends, and buy a ticket for only five dollars!" It was the president from the Student Council.

"That's right, only five dollars, but get them quick, because they sell out fast! Sales start today at lunch, and end next week, so get your ticket while its hot!"

XxXx

Lunch time rolled around in quick-time, and I grinned. The classes weren't boring, and for once, I wasn't grumpy this morning, despite the fact that we all know I'm not a morning person.

There wasn't any homework from first period, English; all Mr. Kyo had told us to do is read chapters one and two of the book we've started, "To Kill a Mockingbird".

For Math, Mr. Mitsuko assigned problems on page one hundred eighteen, questions one to ten, and threatened to give us double the homework tomorrow if it wasn't finished tonight. He's an asshole, so I wouldn't worry about him—besides, my dad makes him tremble in his shoes.

I waited around for the others to meet me, and wasn't surprised when they walked down the hallway seconds later. I immediately noticed that Kouga was missing, and couldn't help but feel a little over-joyed.

We left the school, grabbing a bite to eat. I don't want to think about homework or any of that shit; it's too boring, and I couldn't care less about any of it.

XxXx

As I munched on my fried rice, I scratched my head, trying to remember my schedule. Pulling out a piece of paper from in my pocket, I studied it carefully.

**Rin Tanshu**  
Year 4, Semester 1  
Locker 1152  
Credits to completion: 8

**FULL SCHEDULE**

**Monday**

**English / Mr. Kyo / B72 / 9:00am-10:30am**  
_Travel time / 10:30am-10:35am_  
**Math / Mr. Mitsuko / C115 / 10:35am-12:05pm**  
_Lunch / 12:05pm-1:00pm_  
_Travel time / 1:00pm-1:05pm_  
**Music / Mrs. Whitney / A22 / 1:05pm-2:35pm**  
_Travel time / 2:35pm-2:40pm  
_**Study period / LIB / 2:40pm-4:10pm**

**Tuesday  
Math / Mr. Mitsuko / C115 / 9:00am-10:30am**  
_Travel time / 10:30am-10:35am_  
**Music / Mrs. Whitney / A22 / 10:35am-12:05pm**  
_Lunch / 12:05pm-1:00pm_  
_Travel time / 1:00pm-1:05pm_  
**Study period / LIB / 1:05pm-2:35pm**  
_Travel time / 2:35pm-2:40pm  
_**English / Mrs. Whitney / A22 / 2:40pm-4:10pm**

**Wednesday  
English / Mr. Kyo / B72 / 9:00am-10:30am**  
_Travel time /10:30am-10:35am_  
**Math / Mr. Mitsuko / C115 / 10:35am-12:05pm**  
_Lunch / 12:05pm-1:00pm_  
_Travel time / 1:00pm-1:05pm_  
**Music / Mrs. Whitney / A22 / 1:05pm-2:35pm**  
_Travel time / 2:35pm-2:40pm  
_**Study period / LIB /2:40pm-4:10pm **

**Thursday  
Music / Mrs. Whitney / A22 / 9:00am-10:30am  
**_Travel time / 10:30am-10:35am_  
**Study period / LIB / 10:35am-12:05pm  
**_Lunch / 12:05pm-1:00pm_  
_Travel time / 1:00pm-1:05pm_  
**English / Mr. KyoC115 / 1:05pm-2:35pm  
**_Travel time / 2:35pm-2:40pm  
_**Math / Mr. Mitsuko / B72 / 2:40pm-4:10pm**

**Friday  
Study period / LIB / 9:00am-10:30am  
**_Travel time / 10:30am-10:35am_**  
English / Mr. Kyo / B72 / 10:35am-12:05pm**  
_Lunch / 12:05pm-1:00pm_  
_Travel time / 1:00pm-1:05pm_  
**Math / Mr. Mitsuko / C115 / 1:05pm-2:35pm**  
_Travel time / 2:35pm-2:40pm  
_**Music / Mrs. Whitney / A22 / 2:40pm-4:10pm**

After going over the schedule, I feel my head begin to throb. It seems like so much all at once, but in reality, there are just four courses rotated throughout the week. It's quite simple, really.

I began to think about the school dance. Who would I go with? Would I even go at all? If anything, at least I'll have Kagome, Sango, and Ayame to go with me…

Shoving the thought away and deciding to dwell more on it later, I put the paper back into my pocket, I can feel a scowl creep over my face. Sure, the morning had been pretty smooth and nothing bad has happened, but something tells me I'll have problems in Music with Sesshoumaru and the assignment…

XxXx

**Third period, in Music Class…**

Mrs. Whitney walked into the classroom, holding a binder in one hand and a bottle of water in the other. She didn't approve of students drinking anything aside from water in her class, because any other liquids would either coat or damage your vocal chords, according to her. So, instead, the students tended to chug a can of soda prior to her class. They got their sugar fixing, and the teacher didn't see it; it was a marvelous plan, really.

Anyway, I felt my fingers twiddle together in nervousness when she didn't begin speaking, and I knew something was up. Either she was going to give us a pop quiz on last week's criteria, or…

"Hello, class! I hope everyone had a marvelous weekend. However, the lovely days of freedom are over, and we now have to concentrate on our studies. To reinforce my statement, we will be working on our assignments today!"

I heaved a sigh of relief, as if I was let off the hook for something. So maybe not doing our homework on the weekend was such a bad idea…

"Oh, I'll be checking all of your assignments today, to see how far along you've progressed. From what I know, one of the groups has already finished theirs!"

Drat, I guess I'm **not** lucky; it just wasn't meant to be. I'm going to **kill **Sesshoumaru…

The man in question looked up at me, as if reading my thoughts. My internal battle of shooting him or slitting his throat didn't show on my face; instead, I shot him a sickly sweet smile. I'm going to **kill** him, I really am…

He stared back at me, his face devoid of any specific emotion. I want to throw the chair I'm sitting on at him, but I'm probably not strong enough to get it that far. Besides, then I won't have anywhere to sit.

A moment later, the class started to move around, and I realized that I should probably move over to Sesshoumaru so we can start on the assignment. I doubted he'd get his lazy ass over here, so it was up to me to get things going.

Once I plopped down beside him in an empty chair, he looked at me as if he had no idea what was going on.

"The assignment," I said, and then he seemed to snap out of whatever daydream he was having. Part of me wished I could daydream, too, but that thought flew out of my head when he asked the one question I didn't want to hear.

"What assignment?"

Could I scream and pull out my hair? Should I? Would I? Probably not, but I really, really, **really** want to…

"We talked about it yesterday, the one due in October, the assignment we're partners for!"

When he didn't say anything, I flapped the assignment package in his face. With two nimble fingers, he took the sheets from me and read them over carefully, as if signing an important document.

"Okay, let's get to it."

Did someone drop a bomb, or did Sesshoumaru just agree to do homework with me?

"Uh, what?" I asked, dumbfounded.

"Start the assignment," he added, as if unsure.

I felt my shyness fade away as we began using pencils to draw rough notes all over the blank staffs. We added half notes, quarters, eighths, and even some sixteenths. Some rests were put in for good measure, and I finally felt as if we were progressing.

When the teacher came over to us fifteen minutes later, she seemed happy with our work. She edited some sections and offered suggestions, but everything seemed to be going just fine.

Maybe Sesshoumaru wasn't such a slacker, after all.

XxXx

Luckily for me, last period on Mondays and Wednesdays means I get to go home early, because of my "study" class. It's not even a class; people never use the period to study, anyway, unless you happen to have it right before a class with a test.

If any students have a study period first thing in the morning, they sleep in. During last period, they'll go home early. Not everyone gets a study period, though; only if you're in grade eleven or twelve, and have enough credits.

As I empty my books into my locker, I feel someone standing behind me. When I turn around, a huge smile lights my face as Kagome attacks me in a huge hug.

"Wow, I still can't get over how Sesshoumaru saved you over the weekend!"

She's still going on about that? That's such **old** news…

"Yeah," I say helplessly, not really wanting to talk about it.

Seconds later, Sango and Ayame bounded down the hallway and stopped upon seeing us. They ran over, and then grinned, waving.

"You have a spare today, too?" (A/N: "Spare" is another word for "Study period")

"Nah, we just don't feel like going to class. Let's go over to Dairy Queen and buy Blizzards! I have a sudden craving for Reese's and Skor…" Kagome's eyes closed, and any second she would begin to drool if not snapped out of her thoughts.

I smiled lightly, and hooked my arm in-between Sango's and Kagome's as Ayame held Sango's other arm.

"Sounds like a plan—maybe they're hiring!"

XxXx

As it turned out, they weren't hiring, but at least everyone got their own desserts. Kagome held onto her Blizzard as if it were her lifeline; Sango munched on a Dilly (A/N: Chocolate covered vanilla ice cream bar), and I slurped up a cappuccino Moolate (A/N: Sort of like a cappuccino, but creamier and thicker). Ayame was the only one that didn't get an ice cream treat; she decided on a blue-raspberry Slurpee. We enjoyed our treats out in the afternoon sun, while smiling and talking amongst one another.

I sighed, realizing what time it was. I'd already stayed way too long, and it was about time I left to get home.

"I hate to be the ender of the party, but I really ought to be going. Koji will be expecting me home soon, and he'll worry if I'm not on time…"

The girls nodded their heads in understanding, and threw out their empty plastic cups and popsicle stick.

"My mom is picking me up today—she can give us a ride home!"

We all cheered, having always hated the public bus transit system, and felt lightened. At least we'd be going home in a clean car, under comfortable circumstances.

When I was dropped off, I waved at them and promised to see them tomorrow. Then, I walked inside, and Koji nearly sprang on me.

"Why are you late?"

"I went to Dairy Queen with Kagome, Sango, and Ayame. Sorry about the…"—I looked at my watch—"Three minute delay."

He sighed, and ran a hand through his hair.

"I guess I exaggerated, huh?"

I smiled and nodded. "Just a little."

"Come on, dinner's ready—although you might not be hungry."

XxXx

Later on that night, Sesshoumaru and Rin—both in their respective homes—thought about the dance, and who they might take. Each thought that at least no matter what, they'd have friends to take, even if there wasn't a date.

_Maybe Rin…_Sesshoumaru thought, but then scowled, shaking his head. _No way._

_Maybe Sesshoumaru_…Rin thought, but then frowned and shook her head. _He wouldn't go for someone like me, anyway._

XxXx

**BREAKING NEWS:  
I NOW HAVE A WEBSITE!**

**Do you want to…**  
  
…Read some of my UNPOSTED fanfiction(s) before they're uploaded anywhere else?

…Read chapters for my fanfictions that will be posted on my personal website DAYS BEFORE  
they're uploaded on other fanfiction websites?

…Know more about me?

…See what I (and others important to me) look like?

**Go to my homepage website, located in my fanfiction profile, or go here:  
****www . darkcrystalis . com**

Leave picture comments, reviews for fanfictions, or find my contact information!

**Thank you** to those that choose to visit, and I hope you like the site! For those that don't, you're missing out!

****

Now back to our Regular Author's Note

**Angel:** Rawr, over 2000 words, not including our ramblings—isn't that sexy?

**Jon:** Not quite as sexy as your as—

**Angel:** _-Pastes a fake smile on my face-_ Don't finish that thought, or else you're dead.

**Jon:** Ehehehe…okay…

**Angel: **I know, I know, late chapter again, but I'm having a really hard time of where I want this to go.

**Jon: **Really? I know exactly where I want you to go…down my pan—

**Angel:** Excuse me a minute. _-Drags Jonathan away from the reader's hearing distance-_

_-Loud talking is heard, but none can be comprehended except **"Or no more you-know-what for you!"-**_

_-Both return, Angel smirking while Jonathan sighs-_

**Angel:** Now, I'll do the best that I can for the next update, but I can't make any promises. I know that the last two chapters have been really late, but remember that I'm not giving up on this story, so no matter how long an update takes, it will be posted…

**Jon:** …eventually.

**Angel:** Right. So, I hope everyone had a great May long weekend—I know I did! Fireworks!

**Jon:** Remember the fireworks truck getting set on fire after dinner by a group of teens? That looked pretty cool, but a good thing that no one got seriously injured. The little creeps got caught for it, too!

**Angel:** Yeah, it looked pretty awesome. Anyway, please read and review my lovelies, and thanks to the 18 reviewers from chapter seven—greatly appreciated! I'm also noting the attempt in writing constructive reviews, and I thank you!

Until chapter nine!

Sincerely,

Angel  
and Jon


	9. Chapter Nine

**Antagonists Unite  
By: DarkCrystalis **also edited by **Jon04CTSV**

**IMPORTANT NOTE:**

**Due to popular request, I will now put in character "Point-Of-View" notes so people know who is talking in what sections of this story.**

XxXx

**Chapter Nine**

**The Day of the Dance…**

_**Rin's POV**_

_It's been almost two weeks since the announcement of the dance ticket sales, and slowly, we're nearing the end of October, which is when the Music assignment is due. Surprisingly, me and Sesshoumaru have been working on it together in class, and actually making progress—but who cares about the assignment? The dance is tonight, at seven! I'm really excited—I'm looking forward to hanging out with Kagome, Sango, and Ayame!_

_Did I tell you that Inuyasha asked Kagome to the dance? Isn't that the weirdest thing? He barely even knows her, but she's been crushing on him since the first day of classes in grade nine. They didn't start talking until the beginning of this year, but for her to be asked out by her crush for two or so years was so cool! I'm really happy for her and all—I hope they'll start dating afterwards, although Inuyasha can be arrogant and cocky sometimes, from what I've gathered about him. _

_He used to date that Kikyou girl—the one that went to the movie theatre when I went with my friends— I'd say he made a bad judgment call by doing that, but we all know he got over her. Anyway, something tells me that Kagome loves his personality—even when he's over-the-top,—which is probably a reason why she's attracted to him in the first place._

_A part of me wishes I could be her—no, not to date Inuyasha,—but to be able to have a crush on a guy and then be asked out by him a long time later. It's sort of like being hopeful for something for a really long time, and then one day your wish comes true. I know that didn't make much sense, so think of it this way: a small child wishes for a fire truck for Christmas in September, and then gets it a few months later on Christmas day. I want to know what it feels like; to like someone for so long, and think that all hope is lost, but then, seconds before I lose all belief in my happiness, I'd get asked out to a dance._

_Maybe I am a typical girl after all, but everyone has wants—mine are just a little more unoriginal than others. A small, teensy, weensy part of me wishes that Sesshoumaru will ask me out to the dance, but I know he won't. Why would he ask out a shy, quiet, and boring girl like me when he has piles and piles of girls fawn over him?_

I feel my cheeks burn with embarrassment with my lack of likable qualities, and stop my thoughts. Pulling out the neon orange coloured ticket from my pocket; I look at it, and re-read it for the millionth time.

**DANCE, DANCE, DANCE! ($5.00)**  
September 22nd  
Bring your friends, boyfriends, or girlfriends to enjoy the hip hop, techno, RnB and other music genres—the fun starts at 7pm sharp and goes until 11pm, so **don't be late!  
**_Refreshments and snacks can be bought (not provided free of charge)—$1 for chips, or $1 for drinks! (Fruit punch juice will be free of charge)  
_See you there!

Boyfriends, huh? I wish I had a date…

Shaking my head, I sighed lightly. I need to stop thinking like this—I don't need a stupid date, anyway; boys are just troublesome.

I'm snapped out of my thoughts when my brother knocks on my bedroom door, waiting for me to respond.

"Come in, Koji!"

"You're going to that dance thing tonight, right?"

"Yeah, how come?"

"Uh, do you need a ride, or something?"

I began to contemplate this, but decided that I'd be just fine walking home. I don't live far from the school, and I can probably get a ride from Kagome, or something.

He smiled at me, and then began to admire my outfit. I actually put some effort into how I look today; I wanted to stand out a little for the dance, for some odd reason…I was glad that he approved of my clothing choice, even if he didn't outright say it.

"No, I think I'll be okay. The dance ends at eleven, so I'll be home before eleven thirty for sure."

Koji nodded his head, and then turned to leave, but then spun around at the last second, and ran over to me. Hugging me, he whispered in my ear, "Be careful," before disappearing from my sight.

I wondered why he was being so emotional all of a sudden, but decided not to question it. He's my brother, and my sole protector; he has every right to worry for my safety.

XxXx

**At 6:00PM, The Day of the Dance in the Taishou Manor…**

_**Sesshoumaru's POV**_

Sighing, I have a feeling that I won't be looking forward to tonight; I have to start getting ready for the retarded school dance. I've been to some of the other ones, and they were all pretty crappy. The only reason I'm going is 'cuz all my buddies will be there, and it'll be nice to see them—we haven't really hung out much lately. Besides, it's not like there's anything to do at home, but part of me keeps saying there's an explanation for my attending the dance tonight.

After showering, I shrug my shoulders and throw on a pair of designer dark blue jeans, and match it with a white, short sleeve button up shirt. These cost me more than a minimum wage full-time worker's monthly pay cheque, you know—not including the pristine white DC SHOE CO USA shoes and Calvin Klein boxers, I might add.

Once my hair is blow dried, brushed and nearly glistening, I walk out of my bedroom and downstairs.

"I'm taking the S2K, dad," I call over my shoulder as the keys jingle before I put them in my pocket. "I'll be home at a reasonable hour—before twelve, I imagine."

He doesn't verbally reply; instead, I watch him wave his hand in my general direction, not bothering to look my way.

Then, I leave my house, sliding into the leather seats of my custom coloured S2000. Inside the car, the original engine has been ripped out and replaced with a LS6, making the car purr deeply. With other major modifications done, such as a centrifugal supercharger, wet nitrous oxide system, full cat-back exhaust, ported heads, forged internals, and extensive dyno tuning, the Asian car was anything but a ricer-type of vehicle; it was a mean racing machine, hence the license plate "1 MEAN S2K".

There were outer modifications done to the car as well, including eighteen inch rims powder coated a 'gun metal' colour, darkly tinted windows, and the custom coloured yellow and black outside, making the car sexy, sleek and powerful.

As he roared down the driveway, he grinned—he knew, without a doubt, that he had the sweetest ride in school. He was Sesshoumaru Taishou after all—he always had to have the best of everything.

XxXx

**7:00PM At the Dance…**

**_Rin's POV_**

Sweaty palmed, head pounding, heart racing, knees shaking, hands twitching, ears roaring, I finally made my way into the neon-lighted, music blasted, person packed dance room of our high school. I've been waiting for this day all week, but now that it's finally here, a part of me wants to turn around and run away in fright. I'm not a social person, I don't get along well with others, and I certainly don't dance—but then again, my friends, Kagome, Ayame, and Sango will be here, so that's something to look forward to.

Only a few seconds after I entered the decorated gymnasium, I was practically thrown around left and right from the crowd which surrounded the dance floor. I tried really hard to call out my friends' names, but it was nearly impossible to hear anything at all with the music blasting loudly from the speakers near the end of the gym.

The walls were covered in neon lights which swirled in random shapes here and there, none of the lights stopping in one place long enough for me to figure out what the figures were. Near the end of the gym were the huge speakers stacked on top of one another as a single DJ was busying away, grabbing CDs and organizing the order of songs which would be played some time later tonight. Occasionally, he'd yell through the wireless mic about free gift giveaways to the "best dancer", or other dancers/people, in attempts to get everyone who was sitting on the sidelines on the dance floor.

I watched in amusement as I saw Kagome dance with Inuyasha in a far away corner, Sango and Miroku dancing close by. I saw Ayame talking to Kouga as they sat on the sideline benches which surprised and angered me a little all at the same time, but at least he wouldn't be bothering me anymore if he had his sights set on someone else.

Shippo, the class clown of all the grade eleven students was dancing with a girl I couldn't recognize, but I felt happy for him—he was a sweet guy from what I knew about him, and I think he deserves a nice girl who can appreciate him.

However, I can't help but feel a little bummed out—where's Sesshoumaru? I don't want to bother my friends when they're busy with their dates, and I'd feel a bit like a third wheel if I just waltzed in there and began talking to them…

Maybe Sesshoumaru has a date as well? Nah, that's not possible. According to his previous statements, no one is good enough to go out with him. Hm, so where is…

Dressed in his white shirt and baggy jeans, he walked in minutes late, uncaring of the strict time guidelines. None of the bodyguards—there for the protection of the students—at the front of the dance room dared to block his entrance, for they knew the possible consequences if they did.

Our eyes met across the dance floor, and he hungrily took in my body while I stared back, suddenly feeling bold and far from shy. However, the second I realized what I was doing, I quickly looked away and backed off to the refreshments. Fruit punch was the main beverage, along with cans of soda and water in huge crates off to the side.

"The juice is free, but the cans of soda and bottles of water are a dollar each," a student announced with a name badge "Ray". Underneath his name, in smaller letters, it read "Student Council" in bold type.

I felt a little stupid, forgetting to bring my money. All I brought was my dance entrance ticket, which I handed to the people at the door and received, in exchange, a stamp on my left wrist. Biting my lower lip, I realized that juice was my only option, even if I didn't trust it—after all, I'm pretty thirsty. So, unhappily, I grabbed myself a cup of juice and prepared to drink it, but am stopped a second before the liquid touches my parched mouth.

"Do you have any idea what contaminants might be in this cup of juice? You weren't even here when they made it—maybe someone spit in it earlier tonight for all you know," Sesshoumaru stated matter-of-factly, tossing out the half-full plastic cup.

I felt myself sighing again, feeling awfully thirsty and in dire need of a drink. "I think the same way as you do," I found myself muttering, but he heard me.

"Then why drink this?"

I chewed on my lip, not wanting to tell him I forgot my money at home, and then have him insist on buying me a drink. I hate it when people buy me stuff—the last thing I want to be is a charity case, or accept gifts from others; I can take care of myself.

"I…uh…felt like juice. The only other things available to drink were soda and water." If the stammer had been withheld, the lie would have sounded half decent, even to my ears.

Fishing out a bill from his pocket, he purchased two drinks; a can of Pepsi and a bottle of water. I was going to stop him, but then he held up his hand.

"Who said I was buying you a drink in the first place? I happen to be very thirsty, thank you very much."

I blushed bright red, and looked away, feeling at least twice as stupid as before.

After a moment's pause, he grabbed my hand as he stuffed the drinks in his pant's pockets.

"There's a juice vending machine in the school—let's go, and you can buy your fruit punch that you want so badly. At least this juice is guaranteed to be clean and cold."

I started shaking my head "No", but I could already feel him pulling me towards the exit of the dance hall. I was doomed—I'd lied, and now I would be humiliated a second time when I tell him I don't even have any money.

I stopped before we left the room, and blurted out that I lied and don't even have any sort of cash with me. Instead of a condescending remark like I expected, he handed me the can of soda.

"I don't drink soda anyway—I'm a water type of person." He opened the bottle and downed half of it, a faint smirk on his lips as he did so. I looked at the can, but within seconds I was doing the same.

"Thank you," I murmured as I tossed the empty can out. What else could I do? He'd bought it, and didn't like soda—I wasn't about to let it go to waste…

"Now you owe me," he said cockily, grinning.

"I'll pay you the money tomorrow," I replied, turning back to the dance floor.

"No, I want you to pay me back the money; I want to be owed in a more, shall I say, enjoyable way."

I felt myself gulp, feeling as if I'd been thrown into a hole and couldn't crawl back out.

"I want you to dance with me tonight, and be my date."

XxXx

**Author's Note**

**Angel:** I've noticed something lately; less people are reviewing, and that makes me sad.

**Jonathan:** I'm sure it's just temporary—as the story progresses, more people will probably review. Maybe the readers are too busy doing other things right now?

**Angel:** You're probably right. Anyway, looks like some action might be happening between Rin and Sesshoumaru…

**Jonathan:** Looks like some action will be happening between me and Angel…

**Angel:** _-Laughing- _You're such a piggy, but that's one reason why I love ya.

**Jonathan:** Ooohh, no kick this time?

**Angel:** Nah, I'm in too good of a mood—plus you picked up on all the mistakes I made through this chapter, how could I possibly be mad at you? And I'm looking forward to the ice cream on Wednesday that we're going to eat together…

**Jonathan:** Only looking forward to the ice cream, eh? Nothing else? I see how it is…

**Angel:** Bah, that's not what I meant and you know it. Thank you to the few reviewers from chapter eight; I hope you'll review on this chapter and the chapters in the future as they are written and posted; **_your support is deeply appreciated._**

**Jonathan:** So click that purple button…

**Angel:** The pretty, **_almost shiny_** purple button, and…

**Jonathan:** …**_Give us your love by reviewing_**—it motivates Angel to write, and me to edit!

Sincerely,

DarkCrystalis  
and  
Jonathan


	10. Chapter Ten

**Antagonists Unite  
By: DarkCrystalis **also edited by **Jon04CTSV**

XxXx

**Chapter Nine re-cap…**

"_Now you owe me," he said cockily, grinning._

"_I'll pay you the money tomorrow," I replied, turning back to the dance floor._

"_No, I want you to pay me back the money; I want to be owed in a more, shall I say, enjoyable way."_

_I felt myself gulp, feeling as if I'd been thrown into a hole and couldn't crawl back out._

"_I want you to dance with me tonight, and be my date."_

XxXx

**Chapter Ten**

_**Rin's POV**_

"What?" I whispered, stricken and feeling my face pale more by the second.

"I said, I want you to be my date tonight. You know, in return for getting you the soda and all."

I felt my heart tighten in anger—how dare he?

"So, the only reason I'm supposed to go on a date with you is because I owe you for a soda? If that's how you feel, I'll go home right now and get you the money, because I'm planning on having a good time tonight."

His jaw dropped open slightly, but I was too annoyed to laugh. I wasn't about to let myself be used by an overly arrogant classmate.

"I don't want to 'weigh you down' and all; the last thing I want to be is a bother to the high and mighty Lord of our high school," I muttered sarcastically as an afterthought, doubting he could hear me anyway.

I sighed and turned around, fully prepared to tell my friends that I have to go home and collect the cash. At first, I thought Sesshoumaru might try and stop me by grabbing my arm or calling my name, but he didn't. When I turned around to see where he'd gone, he wasn't even in sight; it was like he'd run off somewhere.

When I walked into the decorated gym, I saw my friends dancing, each with a partner. A slow song was playing in the background, and I silently envied them. Their bodies were close; the girls' heads on the men's shoulders, their backs being gently cradled by strong, protective arms and hands—how could I **not** feel jealous and out of place?

The last thing I wanted to do was go and ruin their moment by saying "I'll be going home to pick up some money"; I know they'd insist on coming with me, telling me how unsafe it is and all. I can take care of myself, forget about them—I will let them be for tonight. I can always call them later on, if need be on their cell phone to tell them where I've gone and all…

As I walked out of the school, I couldn't help but be frustrated. Sesshoumaru confuses the hell out of me; one second he's semi-nice and seems interested in being friends with me—like when he gave me that ride home and earlier tonight with the soda,—but then the other times he completely turns around personality-wise and acts like an ass. I just don't understand…

XxXx

_**Sesshoumaru's POV**_

I walked away before Rin turned around, feeling more like an ass with every second that passed. She wasn't just a payback, she was so much more than that, but my foolish pride kept me from telling her the truth.

I wondered why I couldn't just tell her that I liked her, despite the fact that I wasn't even sure of my feelings. If anything, I wanted to befriend her and talk with her. However, going about things this way obviously wasn't working out in his favour.

How exactly does one as to be another person's friend? In all of Sesshoumaru's experiences, he was too used to people asking to be friends with him, not the other way around—this was something new to him.

Deciding that since his supposed-to-be-date was going home, he might as well also; there was no one else he wanted to be with.

XxXx

_**Rin's POV**_

As I walked outside, the cold breeze began blowing around me and I shivered. Maybe going home at night wasn't such a good idea after all, but even still, I kept walking.

The lamp posts lit the dark path as I walked, the stars hidden by dark clouds in the looming sky. The moon was in the shape of a crescent, providing only the barest minimum of natural light. The skirt I wore was tossed around against my thighs from the light wind as I precariously balanced myself with each footstep in the modest heals that I wore. At one point I almost fell over, but managed to catch myself before falling flat on my face.

When my house was in faint sight—five or so minutes away,—I felt slight relief—however, it was only minor. For the longest time I'd felt uncomfortable, walking down the sidewalk and continually looking behind me, having the feeling that someone was watching me close by. Nonetheless, I kept ignoring it, hoping it was just nerves in my stomach and the slightest touch of paranoia.

Cars passed me on the street, traveling slowly due to the speed limit in the residential area. However, upon looking in my peripheral vision, there was one car crawling slowly behind me, no others nearby it as it dragged forward. I could feel it more than see it; all I could tell was that it's colour was silver.

Biting my lower lip, I feigned the urge to run. If I ran, something could happen; the car could chase me, the driver could pull out a gun, anything—but, if I kept my pace slow and even, perhaps the car would just go on it's way and ignore me…

When it passed me, I let out the breath I'd been holding in…

…only to suck it back when the car stopped and the man driving got out.

_Calm down, calm down; maybe he lives here, this could be his house, he could be visiting a friend, don't jump to conclusions…_

"Hey, you," he called, but I ignored him. Maybe he was talking to someone else? That wasn't even a possibility, seeing how there wasn't anyone around…

"How much do you cost?" He asked, waiting for a reply as I kept walking away, not responding and not planning to.

When the footsteps increased, following behind me, I froze in my path, unable to move or speak due to my fear. His hand pulled my arm, tugging me around roughly but not painfully, scaring me nonetheless. He titled my face up to his as he inspected it and I flinched, slowly backing away.

His hair was dark and short, his frame thin but semi-muscular. Some women would probably call him dashing, but his reddish contacts made him look devilish—in a disturbing way. He wore a black, long coat that went down to his black shoed feet; his pants were a khaki material and colour, not suiting the hellish man which stood before me. I couldn't find him any less unappealing…but weirdly enough he looked just the slightest bit familiar…

"You're a beauty, I bet you're expensive."

"I'm not a whore," I managed to whisper as I turned around and ran as quickly as I could to my home. He followed me, running after me for a good minute before he stopped, having grown tired from the chase.

He called out as I kept running, but I heard his words.

"I'll see you again soon; I promise we'll have fun together next time." His tone was sickly sweet, but there was an undertone which was malevolent and dark; I was afraid of this man. If I were to see him again, alone…I don't even want to think about it.

I could hear his car start up in the distance as I ran, making me think he would drive after me. However, when I was out of breath I stopped and turned around, watching the car drive away and out of sight. When I was sure he was gone, I took deep breaths, feeling my own tears sting my eyes. I held them back the best that I could as I began running again towards my home.

As I entered the house, I had to keep fighting the tears that pricked my eyes. Something could have happened; something almost happened…

When Koji saw me walk in, he frowned and studied me closely from his spot on the couch. He was watching T.V., some sort of cop show…

"It's still early; barely after eight, what are you doing home so soon? Is everything alright?" I nodded my head, afraid to speak.

"I'll see you tomorrow Koji, I'm going to get some sleep. Goodnight." I didn't care if it was eight at night or two in the afternoon—I was going straight to bed.

Koji didn't say anything in response; he was too engrossed in the program to have noticed something was seriously wrong with his sister…

XxXx

I kept looking around my room, paranoid that the mysterious man had somehow crawled into my room through the window and was now waiting for me in my closet, or on the floor beside my bed.

After having checked every corner and crevice, I kept the light on—for safety and reassurance—and went towards my safe-looking bed. Collapsing onto it after locking the door and the windows' latches, I cried into my pillow, trying to be as quiet as I could. I was so scared, so very scared…

The phone rang and my heart nearly bounded out of my chest. I was so unprepared that the loud, abrasive sound shook my entire body, sending it into a bout of shivers. Koji brought me the phone seconds later, telling me it was Kagome.

"Hey chicka, where have you been? I couldn't find you anywhere!"

"Sorry, I wanted to tell you that I was feeling tired, but I saw you and Inuyasha dancing and you know…couldn't bother you and all. Are you having a good time?"

Although I couldn't see Kagome, I knew she was blushing profusely.

"A great time, but things would be better if you were here. But gods, Rin, you shouldn't have walked home yourself! Do you have any idea how dangerous that is? You stupid girl, that was a very idiotic thing to do! What if something had happened to you? Do you know what could have happened?"

A part of me wanted to scream "I know **exactly** what could have happened," but I knew better than that. I wouldn't tell her anything about the incident, of course.

"I have a vague idea…anyway, the most important thing is that nothing happened and I'm at home, safe and sound."

I could hear her sigh from the other line and I smiled the tiniest of smiles. She cared a lot about me; it made me feel good knowing that she cared for my welfare.

"Anyway, you have a good time and tell me all about it tomorrow—every last detail!"

Kagome giggled and promised she would, hanging up a minute later.

I suddenly felt a little better, but as images replayed in my mind from earlier tonight, as if tauntingly, almost promising that that wasn't the first time I'd see the devilish man that I'd seen tonight, I knew that the worst of my night had only begun.

Before I fell asleep, a strong vision of blood red eyes flashed through my thoughts.

XxXx

_As I walked, I felt unsafe, even though it was early in the afternoon. Ever since the incident with that man, I didn't feel safe walking anywhere alone. I'd always look over my shoulder every second; not feeling the slightest bit better when there was no one nearby._

_When I finished shopping in the grocery store, I carried the grocery bags in my hand tightly, using them as a means of releasing my pent-up stress as I walked out. It was dusk now, not dark but no longer light; I desperately wanted Koji to come and pick me up, but he'd told me he wouldn't be home until later tonight._

_Quickening my paces, I began to half-walk half-run on my way home. Once I was near the door I unlocked it, stepping in and immediately locking it behind me. Once I made my way into the kitchen, I began to unload the packages, cans and boxes of food I'd bought, putting them where they belong in the cupboards and in the fridge._

_Deciding to watch some mid-nightly television after popping some buttery popcorn and placing it into a bowl, I walked into the family room, only to freeze in my tracks._

"_I told you I'd see you again, beauty." His red eyes bore into mine and I dropped the bowl, a scream emanating from my throat._

XxXx

I awoke abruptly, frim yet loving arms shaking me awake. I continually screamed, even though it was only my brother waking me.

"Don't touch me, **don't touch me**!" I yelled, backing away from him and curling into a ball against the headboard of my bed, tears streaming down my face.

"Rin, it's just me," Koji whispered hoarsely, his voice deep and gruff from having not talked for a few hours. "You were screaming and I thought something was wrong, so I came into your room. I saw you were having a nightmare and woke you up; are you alright?"

Taking deep gulps, I sobbed into my curled-up body, feeling shivers coarse through me. Koji hesitantly embraced me, his hug strengthening as I continued to cry.

"Shh, it's alright; it was only a bad dream." He spoke as though I were ten, waking from a nightmare consisting of closet monsters, but it didn't matter; I could feel myself getting better as he kept talking to me in the soft tones that he used.

I nodded my head against his chest, grateful that he was here. I was so glad, so very glad.

"Are you okay now?" He asked me about ten minutes later, after my sobs and shaking had ceased.

I nodded my head again, not trusting my voice to speak.

"If you need me, I'll be in my room. Don't hesitate to wake me up if you're not feeling okay—I don't mind one bit."

I nodded my head a third time, feeling a bit like one of those bobble head toys which just bob their heads up and down consistently and nearly smiled at the thought. But when a vision of the man in black appeared in my head, I shivered and curled under the warm covers of my bed.

I stayed awake the whole night, too fearful of closing my eyes and seeing those awful, hellish red eyes and the face of the man dressed in black.

XxXx

**Author's Note**

**Angel:** This chapter is over 2,300 words, not including the Author's Note or the re-cap of chapter nine—by far the longest chapter yet, I'm pretty sure.

I'd like to, firstly, thank all of the reviewers from chapter nine. I'm glad to see that I haven't lost all of my reviewers (assuming that all of you are still around, somewhere) and I hope to hear from all of you again for this chapter. If I counted correctly, there were twenty nine of you, and I greatly appreciate all of your support. It seems that all of you haven't vanished, after all, hehe.

Secondly, I know I'm super, super, **super** late with this chapter. I changed the updates from one to three weeks for Antagonists Unite (I don't know if all of you noticed or not) but with good reason.

**Jon:** And we've been "busy" lately too, right hun?

**Angel:** YEAH, in NIAGRA FALLS! We saw the Canada Day fireworks there!

**Jon:** …………That's what I meant, but it works.

**Angel:** It was a LOT of fun.

**Jon:** Yeah, it was _-winks-_

**Angel:** What are you thinking about?

**Jon:** Uh…nothing much…you know…Just…that thing…

**Angel:** Anyway, I'm sorry for the late update. The thing which really got me writing this chapter was someone sending me a PM, telling me not to give up on this story.

**A note to everyone: I am NOT giving up on this story. This story, just like my other story "Eyes Like Yours" WILL be finished; it'll just take some time.**

I don't give up on my stories; it isn't one of my beliefs. It isn't fair to attract people to a story, get them into it and then suddenly stop writing. There's no excuse; if you don't have the time or will to write a story, in my opinion, don't begin writing one. However, if you're like me, (willing to write a story but a little short on time/motivation on occasion), then write when you can.

Anyway…

Until chapter ten! (There **WILL** be a chapter eleven, and an twelve, and a thirteen…)

Sincerely,

Angel  
and  
Jon


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Antagonists Unite  
****By: DarkCrystalis**

XxXx

**Chapter Eleven**

_**Rin's POV**_

As I awoke—I'd eventually fallen asleep at a little after five in the morning,— I rubbed my red-rimmed, tired eyes at the pace of a turtle's steps. I was positively exhausted from head to foot, although from what I wasn't exactly sure. I felt like a train had run over my head, making the resounding pain from within wreck me senseless.

Weakly, I pulled myself up from my warm bed, barely able to remove the covers from my legs and stomach. I gasped when I saw what time it was; school had started hours ago. Why hadn't Koji woken me? He always wakes up around the same time as me, so we often see each other for a brief period of time in the mornings.

Running to the shower as quickly as I could, I stripped off last night's clothes with the swiftness of a fox. As the hot, steaming water poured over my face, last night registered in my mind. I squeezed my eyes shut, praying to god or whatever was above me that this nightmare would pass. The salt from my face, which had dried some time while I slept, crept off of my cheeks and fell listlessly into the bathtub's drain. I felt slightly relieved, having the remnants of last night wash away. I silently wished that the memories could be as easily rid of as the tears. The nightmare would continue to haunt me, I was sure of this, but with determination I fought it—I would not become an uncontrollable wreck as I had the night before.

As I scrubbed my weary head, I inhaled the fragrant scent of flowers and fruit—the intoxicating smell of the shampoo was making me relax. I grabbed the nearest washcloth and rubbed my face so vigorously that it became red and sore; I wanted to wash away all of the tears, all of my fears...

Once I was sure every nook and cranny had been cleaned to perfection, I stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around my shivering body. I looked in the mirror, not quite recognizing myself as the pale, lifeless eyes with dark, almost black half-circles underneath that stared back at me. Who was that girl that held no vigor, no spirited soul?

I ignored my thoughts, sticking out my tongue in the reflection of the steamy mirror. _There; how's that for soulful and lively?_ I asked myself, smiling the tiniest of smiles. In time, I was positive that everything would be alright—or at least, I foolishly hoped.

Once I grabbed a fresh set of clothes for the day, I dropped them on the carpeted floor and sat on my bed, the tiredness finally hitting me without remorse. I realized that it's Saturday and that I didn't even have school today. I felt more foolish than ever.

My body climbed into bed, still soaked to the bone, but I didn't care. My hair still dripped like a leaky faucet that hadn't been completely shut off, but that didn't register. The only thing I was interested in was sleeping. Precious, precious sleep...that was all I really needed...

XxXx

_**Sesshoumaru's POV**_

I woke up feeling not even near cheery--although, this was, more or less, a daily occurrence. Things might have been more exciting or happy if I'd ended up going to the dance with Rin, but of course she had to go and turn all girly on me at the last second, speaking of her morals, or something along those lines...about her not being just a payback and all that crap...

God, girls are so confusing sometimes; it honest to god hurts my brain to think about it. Putting that aside, it looks like I'm going to have to talk to her. She completely missed the point; it's obvious that she's never had a boyfriend before, otherwise she'd know how men work.

Men are too proud to make direct requests; they have to make it sound like everything is in their favour, otherwise they'll be looked at as push-over sissies that can be dominated by women...

Well, not that I'm like that or anything; I happen to be different, I like to think. I don't let anyone, especially those of the opposite sex, see what I'm really thinking or feeling. I happen to be withdrawn when it comes to that kind of stuff; I feel like my thoughts should only belong to me and no one else should have a say in how my thought process works. I believe this to be reasonable, since in theory, I could be much worse off in the personal-beliefs/habits department.

I've taken akin to talking to myself...it's a perfectly normal habit to have, you know, as long as you don't hear anything talk back to you...

XxXx

_**Rin's POV**_

Koji came into my room some time in the late afternoon, asking me if I was sick due to all my sleeping.

"Of course not," I told him, trying to hide my face behind my hands, pretending to yawn tiredly. "I had a late night yesterday—I was just sleepy." I could tell that my face was still lacking colour, even though I didn't have any nightmares the second time I went to bed.

The phone rang—luckily for me,—so I rushed to answer it before Koji could. As expected, it was Kagome. She probably wanted to grill me some more on why I'd left early the night before at the dance. My explanation from last night, seemingly, hadn't sufficed.

"It's for me, Koji…" I couldn't help saying, hoping that he'd just get up and leave—I didn't feel like talking to him right now.

Instead, he stared at me, as if confused. "You don't look well," he finally answered, shaking his head. "Have you been eating properly lately? You've been acting oddly since last night." I wanted to kick myself; especially if Kagome could hear all of this.

"Look, I'll call you back in a minute, Kags," I told her with a forced happiness in my voice and hung up. Then, I turned towards Koji, giving him a smile that I didn't feel.

"I'm completely fine! Since when did you get so bothered over me? I think I'm doing a great job looking after myself, you know. Are you forgetting how old I am?"

I could see the concern in his eyes and suddenly felt horribly guilty. He knew something was wrong with me. All he wanted to do was help me in any way he could, but here I was, shrugging off my problem, pretending that it didn't exist to get him off my back.

"If I ever had a serious problem, you'd be the first to know about it," I told Koji, hating myself every second after I'd spewed the lie.

"Alright," he relented, walking out of my room. He wasn't convinced, but there wasn't much else he could do.

Once I was sure he was gone, I shoved my head into my pillow, feeling the tears prick my eyes. I'd never lied to Koji before, but now that I had—even if it was for our own safety,— I felt even worse than before.

Once I gained composure, I picked up the phone. Lifelessly, I called Kagome back and listened to her chatter. She talked about the dance, how she and Inuyasha kissed by the end of the night, and how romantic it was…

I wasn't in the mood to be hearing these things, but I listened on anyway, always being the loyal type of person to my friends and family.

"Can you believe it? Inuyasha kissed me…and it was so romantic," Kagome said dreamily, and I could already tell that her eyes were closed and she was re-living the memory.

I wondered what would have happened if I'd accepted the date demand from Sesshoumaru—if we would have danced, talked, or perhaps even kissed. I wrinkled my face, my nose twitching slightly. No, I wouldn't have done those things—he's a boy, and I don't like boys very much, especially after the encounter with the scary man from last night.

"…Rin?" I heard Kagome say, and nearly blushed, realizing that I'd practically ignored my best friend in favour of thoughts for Sesshoumaru.

"Sorry, I got side-tracked for a moment," I said, feeling good that at least this statement wasn't a lie.

"I'm coming over to see you—right now!" Kagome demanded sternly, and I began to panic. Had she somehow figured out that something was out-of-place with me? I felt nervous and was about to object, but then I heard laughter through the phone. "The day Rin zones out on me is the day she's gone to the loony bin!"

I can't help but smile a tiny smile; Kagome always makes me feel better, somehow—even in the darkest of times in my life.

XxXx

**_Sesshoumaru's POV_**

"…I kissed Kagome! I don't know how I managed that, but I did. God, what's wrong with me? Now she's probably gonna want a relationship from me and shit…" Inuyasha whined the afternoon after the dance, but even I could tell that he was smitten with her.

I didn't say anything as he rambled on, telling me useless information about the dance that I hadn't the slightest interest in. I wasn't happy with how things had turned out the night before—Rin should have been my date; no girls turned I, Sesshoumaru Taishou, down.

"Shut up, you rambling fool—I am disinterested on what you have to say," I eventually said to Inuyasha when he was getting on my nerves. He seemed a little upset, but that didn't bother me in the slightest. He shouldn't even be here, anyway; he lives with his mother ninety percent of the time.

"Anyway, see you later," he mumbled under his breath as he walked away.

Am I angry at Inuyasha? No, of course not—I have too much composure to lose my temper on him. However, the real question I should be asking myself is if I'm jealous of him; that answer is one I'm not so sure of.

No, I'm not interested in being with Kagome; she isn't my type. Rin, on the other hand, is a mystery—she's quiet, sweet, and bashful—which is horrendously cute and not something I should like, but I do nonetheless. Not to mention she looks good, does well in school, and is overall a likable person. How could someone **not** like her?

Then, Sesshoumaru realized he was day dreaming of her and blanched. No, he wouldn't chase her like a lovesick puppy; she'd already turned him down. Remembering this made his blood boil—but the funniest part of it was that he didn't find her rejection painful. He found her personality and originality entertaining; Sesshoumaru couldn't predict her next spoken words or actions; he was glad that she wasn't like everyone else.

_One day, she will be mine—perhaps not now or in the near future, but one day_…_In the mean time, I'll be my regular calm and cool self—Rin doesn't need to know about my feelings yet._

XxXx

**Author's Note**

**Angel:** I was away on vacation at my cottage with my family in the middle of nowhere…There wasn't any computer access, so I apologize. It was a really long vacation (which I hated every day of) and I recently got back. The first night I got back was spent seeing Jonathan—and then for the next little while I was MSNing with friends and such.

**Jonathan:** Damn straight—the second she got back, she spent time with **me! **I was even waiting for her and everything as their car drove up to their house…

**Angel:** So, in short, I've been busy since I got back—seeing Jonathan, friends, doing all the laundry from the vacation, and trying to write some chapters for my fanfictions. I posted a third chapter for LTGB not too long ago, so I've been making some progress! (I had an idea for that story for so long, so I had to type it out!)

Sorry for not updating in ages, but like I've said a million times, I will not give up on this story. I've finished ELY, 72 Hours, The Bittersweet Trilogy, the Overcome 2-part series, so I'm definitely not giving up on this story, either!

Thank you for your many reviews—they've kept me inspired for writing the next chapter. I apologize if this isn't as good as it could've been, but I'm trying to do the best that I can. The storyline will progress much further next chapter, I promise!

**Jonathan:** And as you can see, I haven't given up either; I'm still editing and keeping my girl (Angel) happy…

**Angel:** Right!

Once again, thank you to everyone, and now that I'm back, I hope updates will be more frequent!

Sincerely,  
Angel and Jonathan


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Antagonists Unite  
****By: DarkCrystalis and edited by Jon04CTSV**

XxXx

**Chapter Twelve**

_**Rin's POV**_

It's the weekend before the Music project is due and neither I nor Sesshoumaru have worked on it. Since the "incident" at the dance, we've pretty much avoided one another. Maybe he saw my choice of not going with him as rejecting him entirely out of my life, but whatever it was must have shaken him up a little. _Good,_ I can't help thinking whenever I think of this; at least this way he'll know that I'm different from other girls.

As I sit on the bed staring at the assignment, a sharp pang hit my chest. I wonder where it was coming from, but maybe the bitter thoughts made me feel this way. Okay, so it's possible that I regret not going to the dance with him—but only **possible**…

I suddenly laugh out loud helplessly, the sound being harsh and sad.

Who am I kidding? I was an idiot that night. Sesshoumaru isn't the type to be romantic and straight-forward with his feelings, is he?—at least, probably not when he actually **likes** the girl he's chasing. With that thought clear in my mind, I blushed brightly. So, although his wording hadn't exactly been the best, he'd tried asking me out and I'd declined.

The harsh breeze of the night catches the window's curtain and sends it flying wildly, the sound scaring me from its unexpected loudness. My eyes immediately flicker to the window, staring through the roughly shifting curtains to see if there's anyone behind them. Memories of that one night come back to me, and I can't help hugging my knees to my chest in fear, silently hoping that someone will tell me everything will be okay.

Picking up the phone hesitantly, I stare at Sesshoumaru's neat printing on my assignment paper. On the day the assignment was handed out, he'd given me his phone number so that we could work on this whenever I felt we should, to keep us on track.

Somehow, I know that he'd never mock me for being afraid, especially if he knew why I've become so paranoid as of recently. Somehow, a huge part of me feels safe and protected around him, despite the fact that I don't know how very well. I know he wouldn't let anything happen to me, or else he never would have saved me from Kouga…

I bite my lip tightly, feeling all the more like a fool_. I need to talk to him; I have to try. _

XxXx

_**Rin's POV**_

Hours later, I finally gather the nerve to call him. It's probably really, really late and there's the chance that he's sleeping, but I need him; I need someone there for me…

I need to apologize and make things right;

I need to tell him what I think and feel tonight.

But most of all, I need someone to confide to, a friend;

I need a hand someone like **him **can lend.

Without someone here for me, I'm going to fall;

And once that happens, nothing will be left of me; nothing at all.

A tear unnoticeably rolled down my cheek and I began to sob, hating my weakness. I'm a complete and utter wreck, and no one will be able to save me; I can feel my happiness tuck away into the dark corners of the hidden secrets in my fragile heart.

_"When I wanted to tell you,_

_I made a mistake._

_I walked away…_

_Gomenasai, for everything._

_Gomenasai, I know I let you down._

_Gomenasai 'till the end,_

_I never needed a friend, like I do now."_

I waited as the phone rang, tears streaming down my face as I held my breath in tightly…

XxXx

**_Sesshoumaru's POV_ **

My cell phone started ringing, bringing me out of my restless sleep. I'd decided to go to sleep early tonight, feeling slightly stressed out. I picked it up, half-ready to kill whoever had the audacity to call so late at night. Sure, it was a Saturday, but that didn't mean I had to be awake or out doing things at 11: 30P.M.

I was a little more than surprised to see that it was Rin, so I picked it up, making sure my voice was clear as I spoke. For some odd reason, I don't want to cause her any guilt for waking me up; she doesn't deserve it, I don't think.

"…Rin?" I asked tentatively, seeing her name on my phone. I'd added her onto my phonebook, which is why her name was displayed across the glowing screen.

Soft sobs came from the other line, although it was obvious she was suppressing them. Whatever was making her upset stirred something inside me; I suddenly felt protective, as if I had to go and save her from whatever bothered her so greatly.

"Rin, talk to me. There must have been a reason you decided to call me in the first place; I can hear you crying." The words sounded harsh even to my ears, but perhaps she wasn't looking for sympathy in the first place.

The sobbing stopped and much needed sniffling replaced her tears, but still she did not speak.

"If you will not cease wasting my time, I'll simply leave you to your tears. I cannot speak to a wall, or console someone who will not tell me what is wrong to begin with."

"Please, don't leave me," Rin pleaded in a desperate, harsh sounding whisper. "I need you," she added without thinking as she stared out the dark window pane, the tears still rolling gently off of her face.

I felt something dark crawl into my stomach, as if I was slowly losing my temper. _She rejected you,_ a tiny voice in my head spoke to me, but no matter how hard I tried to ignore it, I listened. _Rin doesn't need you; she just doesn't want to be alone right now; she's using you. She'd probably be happy even if Kouga was with her right now. _

The phone I held began to shake from the tight grip with which I held it. Anger was seeping through my skin; my angry aura is coming off of me in waves. Before I could control my next words, for the first time in my life, I spoke before thinking.

"You're being irrational, Rin. What do you think—that some random person will crawl through your window and hurt you, or worse? How likely could that possibly be? If you're afraid, turn on the lights and hug a pillow or stuffed animal; do whatever it is that girls do when they are scared of trivial things." I already hate myself for saying these things, but it's too late to go back on it. Making her angry will at least make her forget her fears, which is, in a twisted way, a solution to her fright.

Deep, harsh breathing from Rin could be heard on the other line. She was trying hard not to go into a rage, knowing that she might wake her brother. "Listen, you, Sesshoumaru," Rin said in a dark, cold voice that I'd never heard before. Her words were said one by one, to emphasize their point. "You know nothing about me—how would you know what I've gone through? You're nothing but an arrogant, self-righteous jerk that doesn't give a shit about anyone, which is why a girl will never fall in love with you." Then, she hung up; and that was the end of the conversation.

She called me, fairly late at night—in fact, late enough to wake me from sleeping,—in order to tell me she was afraid and needed someone, and I basically spat in her face. Staring at the dead phone in my hand, I suddenly began to feel something I've never felt before; hatred for myself and my actions as of a few minutes before.

Quietly, I hung up the phone and stared at the ceiling, keeping the loathing inside of me. Rin was right, of course; every word she'd said was true. What do I know about her? How could I go and make judgements?

There was something about her that was out of place, though; the way she'd snapped at me, seconds after I'd said 'What do you think—that some random person will crawl through your window and hurt you, or worse?' Those were the words that had set her off, weren't they? She'd been acting so strangely since the night after the dance; the night she'd left early without getting a ride, and probably walking home alone…

Realization suddenly dawned on me and I tried getting out of bed so fast that I fell on the floor.

_I have to get to her, before something happens._

XxXx

_**Rin's POV**_

What a jerk; a complete asshole, a self-centered idiot, I keep thinking to myself, trying to keep my anger under control. I was so mad that I completely (and unknowingly) forgot about my fear; was that his goal in the first place—to get me so angry that I wouldn't be scared anymore? Nonetheless, surely there were other ways to help someone calm down when they were horribly afraid late at night?

Clenching my pillow in my hand, I squeezed my eyes shut in order to try and focus on the anger instead of my fear. Slowly, the anger faded away, leaving only my fright of being left alone. My body shook slightly as I faced the window, aptly staring at it for any looming figures in the night. Instead of trying to think of the window in a negative way, I began to remember the good days the window served for me.

Back a few grades ago, there was my best friend, Kari, which lived down the street and went to the same school as me. Sometimes, when we wanted to see each other at night, she'd climb the tree close to my bedroom window and knock on it. Then, I'd go answer it and see her, standing there in her nightgown without shoes or slippers. We'd talk and giggle silently until we began to feel tired; then, she'd go home as I'd stare out the window, making sure she got home safely.

Unfortunately, after a few years of living on my street, her father got a new job somewhere far away. We were kids at the time; where she was moving had long ago been forgotten in my mind.

However, Kari made a promise to me on that day. She told me, "One day, I will come and visit you late at night. I will knock on your window and surprise your sleepy face; then, we will hug and talk for the rest of the night! I might even stay over, and call my parents in the morning." I'd looked skeptically at her, highly doubting that this day would come. "Rin," she said pleadingly, "You have to believe me; I will not let out friendship go like this. I will come for you," she'd told me with her bright smile.

Ever since then, I can't help but think of the day when we'll meet again. A small part of me hopes Kari will keep her promise, but the other part of me is more rational. _We were kids when she made that promise. Besides, she's probably forgotten about you now, anyway,_ a voice in my head always tells me, but I ignore it.

Now feeling slightly upset with the realization that that day probably won't ever come, I closed my eyes and pulled the covers even further on top of me. I snuggled down as far into the bed as possible, reveling in the soft feeling of the comforter over my body and the squishy pillow beneath my head.

Then, without knowing it, I fell asleep.

XxXx

_It was a summer night and the birds had long since fallen asleep in their nests. It was quiet outside, but the quiet cars driving to and from home in the distance kept my surroundings from being completely silent. _

_It's been at least a couple summers since I last saw Kari, but I'm still too young to lose my naiveté; I still longingly hope that she'll come to see me, like she promised. _

_The moon's rays gently shine through my bedroom's curtains and I know I should already be asleep; but there's a part of me that tells me Kari will be here tonight. _

_I sit in bed, wide awake, long ago having said goodnight to Koji, my older brother. I have trouble sitting still, but I have tons of patience. I imagine what Kari will look like, and I smile, instantly remembering the Kari I used to know. Long, dark brown hair with eyes the colour of rainy clouds; tall, skinny and energetic. She's the type of girl that could make anyone smile; just thinking of Kari made me miss her all the more. _

_After hours of waiting, I sadly fall asleep, knowing that I was just hoping and that she wasn't really on her way here tonight. However, before I completely hand myself over to the dream realm, I can't help but think I hear something at the window. A light, tapping sound; it differed from the way Kari used to tap at my window, but perhaps she'd changed since then? Perhaps it's only the branches against the glass? Nonetheless, my body jolts awake at the chance that Kari may be at the window. _

_I can hear a faint knocking at my door downstairs, but the noise at the window is what keeps calling to me… _

XxXx

_**Rin's POV**_

I am sleeping and sleep-walking, but do not know it. There is someone at the window, but I do not know who. I am thinking, while I am sleeping, that it must be Kari…

…but it is not.

XxXx

**Author's Note**

**Angel:** Hellooooo everyoneeee! Yes, I'm still alive and kicking…

**Jon:** Oh, she's doing other things too; not just kicking, I mean…

**Angel:** If you don't watch what you say, you'll get kicked, too.

**Jon:** Oh no, you wouldn't hurt me…

**Angel:** Want to test out that theory? Never mind, I have other things to get to. I haven't had any ideas for where I wanted this story to go; plus, I've been busy…

**Jon:** …With me…

**Angel:** …And your family at your house for Thanksgiving! Teehee!

**Jon:** Eh…

**Angel:** Anyway, I'm sorry for the late update, but like I've said a million times before, I am NOT giving up on this story! Now that I know which direction this story is heading, I'll be more inspired to write future chapters!

Until chapter 13!

Sincerely,

Angel and Jon

P.S. The song in this story is NOT mine... but it's called "Gomenasai" by TATU. Download it--it's great!


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Antagonists Unite  
By: DarkCrystalis and edited by Jon04CTSV**

XxXx

**Chapter Thirteen**

_**Rin's POV**_

The wind is gently blowing the thin, white curtains at my windowsill. The breeze that caresses my face as I near the windowpane cools me, the feeling welcoming on my warm skin. I feel like I'm being pushed toward the window, as if I don't have any control over my actions, but I somehow manage to make myself stop mid-stride.

I suddenly hear something which catches my interest, making me disregard the tapping at the window, which is most likely from the branches on the nearby tree. A quiet, almost unnoticeable knocking is coming from the floor below me, and my attention is instantly pulled towards the source of the noise. I can't help but wonder who it could possibly be at this hour, seeing how I'm sure that neither Kagome, Sango nor Ayame would be brave enough to leave their homes after 11:00PM on a school night.

Tip-toeing down the carpeted flight of stairs, I curiously enter the front hallway to where the main entrance is in my home. I can just barely see a silhouetted figure standing a meter or two from the door, but from this distance I cannot tell who it could be. The only clue I can firmly denounce is that their hair is illuminated to a soft silvery-white shade, due to the rays of light from the moon. A glimmering pair of golden eyes dart around the front steps, as if nervous; perhaps he or she suddenly believes that coming to bother someone at this hour may not be such a wise idea after all.

Abruptly, the foggy haze of confusion clears from my mind and I nearly smile.

A fraction of a second later, I cannot help but grin at Sesshoumaru's boldness; I can hardly imagine the eldest son of the Taishous going off at all hours of the night to converse with a female classmate, of all people.

Now knowing that the mysterious person is merely Sesshoumaru, I open the door, forgetting that I'm still in my nightly clothes. However, what I do remember is the last conversation we had together over the phone and I with-hold a scowl. Instead, I bluntly ask him the one question which is nagging me.

"What are you doing here at..." I pause to look at my wristwatch, "11:26PM?"

He gives me a look which is unreadable, and again I question him. "I don't have all night, Sesshoumaru," I can't help saying, noticing his discomfort and liking every second of it. He deserves it, after all.

"You're alright," he finally answers, and I give him a quizzical look.

"Of course I am... sort of," I mumble, not expecting him to have heard me.

"Did something... happen to you?" There is concern in his eyes, and for a second I'm taken aback. Since when does the Ice Prince feel worry for others' welfare?

"What makes you think something did?" I grow nervous and my face turns pink; I'm hoping he doesn't know about the dark clothed man I unfortunately had an encounter with the other night.

"It was the way you spoke on the phone--something in the way you talked, the agonizing words you used like "I need you" made me feel..." As he struggled for the words to explain his distress, I cross my arms over my chest. I blush even more furiously when he re-states the sentences I spoke in my flustered, vulnerable state, and desperately wish I hadn't said them.

"Well, I'm fine now," I hear my voice echo in the quiet of the dark doorway, no emotion crossing my features or tone.

Sesshoumaru didn't believe me, of course, and instead of taking what I said into consideration, he walked into my house.

"What the hell are you doing? You can't just walk in here; this isn't your house, Sesshoumaru!" I whisper annoyingly, not wanting to get in trouble in case Koji wakes up from the furiously harsh tones of my voice.

"I know someone's bothering you; who is it?" The question was said easily enough, but the icy expression on his face made my blood run cold.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about," I reply, turning away from him. "The only one that has gotten on my nerves today is you."

I saw something akin to guilt drift through his form; his shoulders, which are usually proud and strong, suddenly seemed fragile and hunched. His eyes were what shook me the most, however; the regret of his actions was taking a huge consequence on him. I felt as though his icy barrier had temporarily cracked, showing me the real Sesshoumaru, even if for only a moment. Did what I say really bother him so much? Did I really mean so much to a practical stranger, despite everything?

"I mean," I try to ammend my previous statement, "I shouldn't have said things like that earlier tonight; I was merely in a weak state of mind. It was silly of me to break down over nothing at all." I give a nervous, but quieted laugh, hoping he wouldn't press me further.

"I don't believe you for a second, Rin." The way he used my name gave me shivers up and down my arms, so I rubbed them furiously, blaming my sudden goosebumps on the open door. I close it and walk toward the living room, sitting down on the couch. Maybe speaking to him about my problems wouldn't be such a bad idea; I know I have to talk to someone about the mysterious man eventually... Better Sesshoumaru than Koji, I think. Besides, my life could be on the line, especially if that man were to find out where I live; then Koji's life could also be in danger...

The thought makes me feel sick to my stomach and I suddenly feel like I can't keep the secret in any longer.

"On the night of the dance I walked home early," I started, knowing that telling him would be a good thing, "Someone followed me." I believe that he'll listen to me, and not think of me as a liar or fabricator. "I don't know who he was, but the things he said were disturbing. He said that I'd eventually be his, and called me bad things that I've never been called before." I can feel my eyes prick with tears from fear of the situation, but I push myself forward. "Earlier tonight, a light tapping from my windowsill woke me up. I was going to see what it was, but then I heard someone knocking on the door from downstairs. It was probably just my paranoia, but..." I stop as a tear slides down my cheek, "I'm afraid that it was him again."

I watched his face stay completely neutral as I finished, but I couldn't help hugging my knees to my chest as I tried to reassure myself of my fears. Instantly he disappeared, running stealthily up the stairs. Sesshoumaru returned seconds later, a frown marring his face. "He isn't there now, if he ever was," he said, and I felt the tiniest bit better.

"Did you see what he looked like, or what kind of car he drove?" Sesshoumaru began asking anything he could, probing for any possible clues.

"The car was silver, I remember that," I say with certainty, then remember his odd clothing. "He had a black, full length coat and khaki coloured pants," I added, closing my eyes and trying to remember his face. "His eyes were red, almost blood red, but I'm sure those had to have been contacts...and I think his hair was black and short," I say and nearly cry at that alone; I know that without more of an idea of what he looks like, no one will be able to do anything. After all, short, black hair with a long, black jacket and khaki coloured pants could describe practically any man in Japan.

After a few minutes of tense silence, my jaw nearly drops to the floor at his next few, but mind blowing words. "You are not safe here any longer."

I shake my head, knowing that leaving home isn't an option. I hardly make enough money to have a measly allowance, never mind enough for an apartment. The last thing I can or want to do is go to the police, seeing how they won't be able to help me anyway, and it'd all be a waste of time.

"I have no where to go," I finally say, even though I dread myself for pointing this out.

"You'll have to stay with me, then; you trust me, do you not? I'm Sesshoumaru Taishou, after all," he adds, an almost smug look replacing his previously neutral features.

"You've got to be shitting me," I can't help but reply, and have to clamp my hand over my mouth as I laugh mirthlessly. "Stay with YOU? I hardly even know you! I'd probably be safer on the street, seeing how you're nothing short of a womanizer."

He looks slightly discomfited by my accusation, but doesn't deny it. "I'll keep you safe; my family is rich and we've got several spare bedrooms in which you could stay. I could drive you to and from school every day, as well as whenever you need to go out, such as to the mall or work." His plan is practically flawless, except...

"I couldn't do all of this for free, whether you're rich or not," I mumbled, hating him every second for his suggestion. I somehow can't imagine Koji agreeing to this...

"Then you could pay a small fee every month from your work money, perhaps a hundred dollars or two for the cost of rent and food."

I grit my teeth, not liking the idea of living in the same house as him.

"Until we figure out who that man is, you'll be safe, fed well and driven to wherever you need to go. Plus, if necessary, we'll keep this as our little secret and not tell anyone about it from school. Are there other complaints?"

I couldn't believe that he'd offer me a place to stay out of the goodness of his heart without wanting anything in return.

"I don't see my brother eagerly agreeing to your 'flawless' plan, Sesshoumaru," I say, feeling proud that I found a flaw in his plan.

"I could talk him into it; I tend to have a way with people. Additionally, if he was your brother and truly cared for you and your safety, he wouldn't say no. He'd see this as a means to having you kept somewhere where no one could get to you."

I frown, seeing things from his point of view, but I still can't take believe that there are no strings attached to his plan. "What's the catch? You're not known to be nice like this on a daily basis, I've discovered."

"All I ask for is a chance; be my date for the next dance, and we'll call it even… regardless of whether things work out for us or not."

My eyes widen and I growl, but before I can give my reply I turn around at the sound of footsteps and gasp when I see who it is…

XxXx

**Author's Note**

**Angel:** I know, this chapter took me a long, long time to write… I might have people hating me right about now, but… Ah well, no use in giving excuses! All that matters is that I've posted for all of my readers—a rather suspenseful chapter, might I say!

Things might seem a bit abrupt, but I don't plan on having the two of them hooking up right away just because they may (or may not) live in the same house together.

**Jon: **Angel wouldn't rush these sorts of things—she likes taking her time to develop some romance.

**Angel:** I know that the AN this time around is short, but I really don't want to babble any more than I have to. I hope I've still got readers, despite the super late chapter. Regardless, I hope everyone enjoys my writings and leaves their thoughts and opinions in a review!

Having said this, thanks to all of my previous reviewers; your words of criticism and excitement were wonderful to see!

Until the next chapter!

Sincerely,  
Angel and Jon


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Antagonists Unite  
By: DarkCrystalis and edited by Jon04CTSV**

XxXx

**Chapter Fourteen**

_**Rin's POV**_

_Oh, shit…_ I think to myself, trying to find a way out of this.

"Hi Koji," I say, laughing nervously and, without noticing, begin biting one of my nails. When he doesn't answer, I then ask tentatively, "What are _you_ doing up so late?"

He had a stern, non-nonsense look on his face and I felt my previously wavering resolve disappear all together. "Funny, I was about to ask you the same thing, _Rin_."

"Well," I begin awkwardly, rubbing my sweaty palms on my pajama pants, "This is Sesshoumaru, one of my classmates. Sesshoumaru, this is my brother, Koji."

My brother quirked an eyebrow, obviously not amused. "And what are you doing here at…" he glances toward his wristwatch, "12:17 in the middle of the night?"

Despite my discomfort at being in this situation, Sesshoumaru handles himself like a pro—which, naturally, is a perfectly normal thing for someone like him to do.

"Your daughter has someone stalking her, and I came over to check up on her after she called me, expressing her fears of possibly being watched from her bedroom window."

At first, disbelief was written all over my brother's face, and I had to hold in laughter—he looks so shell-shocked that his expression is comical. However, it was then that he did something I hadn't expected; he began to laugh, and more than just a little. Tears were forming in the corners of his eyes and he fruitlessly wiped them away.

"Good god, is that the excuse everyone uses now-a-days when they're caught doing something they shouldn't be?" He rubs his forehead slightly, then turns serious once more. "I don't allow your _boyfriends _in my house at this hour, young lady," he says as he turns to me.

"First of all, I'm not a young lady, and second…" Before I finish and exclaim only the truth is being told, Koji holds up his hand, a smirk on his face.

"Fine, _old hag_," seeing my incredulous stare and Sesshoumaru's wicked grin, Koji continues relentlessly. "Either way, no one is allowed in this house this late at night—especially not _boyfriends_."

"But _wait a second_…" I try again, needing to tell him that first of all, Sesshoumaru is _not_ my boyfriend, and secondly, that there really _are _issues regarding my safety.

"Say goodnight to the _girly-boy_ and get to bed already," Koji says quickly, no room for discussion in his voice, despite its teasing tone.

"_Koji_," I say more sternly, getting annoyed that he's ignoring me as he walks up the stairs.

After what seems like ages, he finally turns around and regards the stressed look on my face. I begin to feel genuinely scared, not knowing what to do or how to approach the problem at hand.

I took a deep breath, staring him straight in the eye. "Sesshoumaru told you the truth."

XxXx

**The next school day, after class…**

"I can't go—I don't _want_ to go," I mutter to myself, hating every step I take towards the parking lot.

A few nights ago—two, to be exact,—Koji decided that I'd be safest in Sesshoumaru's home. He didn't think that I'd be safe enough in our home, especially since the stalker probably knows my address. Sure, Koji wasn't thrilled with the fact that I'd be living with a _boy_,—of all people,— but my safety was apparently his priority. He'd even spoken with Sesshoumaru's father, making sure that all was a go. "Sesshoumaru hasn't had a friend stay over like this since he was a child," Mr. Taishou had said, and then added, "It'd be my pleasure having a guest in our home."

Additionally, Koji called the police and informed them of the situation, but as expected, there was nothing much they could do until they had more information. They strongly suggested that I never go out alone, under any circumstances, and especially not at night—which I obviously knew beforehand.

I begin to growl, not wanting to remember the fact that I've pretty much been kicked out of my house, without any say on my part.

"What do these people think I am, anyway—a goat to be moved around from place to place, getting used before I'm given away to someone else?" I say aloud, not realizing that I have an audience.

"A grateful attitude, I see," Sesshoumaru drawls, but I don't budge an inch.

"I don't feel like going _home_ yet," I say, indicating _his home_ and not mine, choosing to instead shower my attention onto a dandelion close by my shoes. "I think this entire thing is ridiculous! All I want to do is go _home_!"

Cruelly, Sesshoumaru gives me a look as if to say, "are you an idiot?" and smirks. "You just said that you didn't _want _to go home—make up your mind, _girl_."

I gnash my teeth together, scowling darkly in his direction. "That's not what I _meant_, and you _know it_!"

I know Sesshoumaru is probably having a ball by twisting my words around like this, but I suddenly can't take it anymore. Letting out a scream of impatience and anger, I sprint out of the school parking lot, running blindly as far away from him as possible.

I can hear heavy footsteps behind me, but I don't care; I hate him with every fiber of my being, and I can't be near him right now for fear of what I very well might do to him in this angry state. I continue running, although I can feel myself grow tired with each additional step that I take. I feel exhilarated, running like this, but at the same time my body begins to grow weaker and weaker with every passing moment.

Before I know it, the park falls into my view and I sprint harder towards it, determined to get at least there before he catches up. Once I arrive, I exhaustedly collapse onto the swing, sucking in deep breaths to my oxygen-deprived lungs. I see Sesshoumaru not too far from me and I groan; part of me wishes that I maybe somehow lost him while running, but weirdly enough, the other part of me is glad that he cares enough to chase after me…

Purposefully shaking my head to clear those utterly ridiculous thoughts, I sigh and wrinkle my nose. I can now feel sweat drip off of my face from the run, and I weakly wipe away the wetness with the palms of my hands. Suddenly overwhelmed with tiredness, I rest my head onto my hands, my elbows being balanced on my thighs as I sit on the swing.

Sesshoumaru stops inches from me, staring me down—I can feel the piercing gaze without even looking up. I can tell he's royally pissed off, but I can't help feeling triumphant at having pushed him so hard. I'm sickeningly happy that the one who always gets his way had his feathers ruffled a bit, by me no less.

When I finally look up, I gulp in a manner that I hope is discreet. His hair is tossed around his shoulders, many of the strands streaked wildly about, some even sticking to his slightly sweaty face. He's panting as he rests his hands on his thighs, his body crouching forwards slightly as he's catching his breath. His eyes sparkle in the mid-day light, making them appear to be more like melted amber, but underneath the stare is a blazing anger which darkens their colour slightly. Sesshoumaru's mouth is open just the littlest bit as he regains his normal breathing pattern, his lips looking utterly delicious all of a sudden…

I snap my gaze to the green grass below my shoe clad feet, my face burning a bright red, but not only from the sprint that I've just had. Disgustingly, I realize I've done something I've always known would happen one day—I was checking out Sesshoumaru Taishou.

XxXx

Just after we left the park, he took me to a fast food restaurant to grab an early dinner. I accepted, seeing how I'm living with him and this was nothing short of a duty for him. It wasn't a dinner date—he was just feeding me, simply because he has to. Besides, I'd rather drop dead than go out to dinner with this pompous ass—he's just full of himself.

The way home was silent from dinner, and for that I was glad. He didn't mention anything about my earlier embarrassing assessment of him, but he did seem a little happier than before which made me cringe. The last thing I needed was him thinking that he could have his way with me, simply because I looked at him a couple times.

Quietly, I gazed out the window of his Cadillac, hating the fact that I could hardly see anything due to the dark tint on all the glass. I've never understood why males have the intense need for dark windows; it looks suspicious, and it makes it nearly impossible to look through any window in the car at night.

As if reading my mind, Sesshoumaru spoke up. "It was my father's decision to tint the windows, not mine. I'd like the ladies to see me driving my car—a sexy man and a sexy car; there isn't much else a woman could ask for."

I'm ready to retort something about his not being sexy at all, but I realize that we've stopped.

"This is it," he says as he walks toward the front entrance. I realize that he expects me to open the trunk grab my small possessions in my bags by myself, and I feel awkward, not really knowing how to open it.

"Like this," he suddenly says, his arms wrapping around my sides as he pops the trunk. His arms cage me in his embrace, and I'm distinctly uncomfortable with our position.

"Thanks," I say coldly and take a step to my left, avoiding him. "I'd appreciate it in the future if you didn't touch me like that," I add, feeling defiled.

He opens his mouth, most likely to say something arrogant or cocky, but his father's booming voice interrupts him.

"Hello, Rin!" he calls from the doorway of their home before he begins taking graceful steps down the few stairs toward the car. "Let me help you with your things."

I can't help but notice the disapproved look he shoots his son before he turns and smiles at me. "It's wonderful to meet you—my name is Zell Taishou, but please just call me Zell, I really hate formalities."

I can't help but give him a quizzical look at the strange name before he gives me yet another warm smile. "My father was… a strange man, to say the least. He liked to be… different, and so did my mother. 'Zell' seemed like the ideal name for them to give their first born son." He gave me a cheery laugh, as if to reassure me. "Come meet the others—I'm sure they'd love to see you," he added before heading into the house, beckoning us to join him.

XxXx

The rest of the night was spent chattering in the living room, the television playing quietly in the background. I ended up really liking Sesshoumaru's dad—he was a lot cooler than I'd ever hoped. However, I was already beginning to miss Koji, and I knew I wouldn't see him for quite a while. Visiting the house was a bad idea, and having him come here could be even worse, especially if the stalker was monitoring my brother's whereabouts, too.

Excusing myself for the night, I went upstairs to the bedroom which was already previously shown to me. A friendly young woman a little older than myself, Shauna, met me outside my bedroom. She was one of the maids at their mansion and Zell told me she'd be directly responsible for all of my cleaning—whether it be the bathroom, vacuuming, or anything else. I was also told that if I ever needed anything outside the house, I could always ask either him or Shauna, whomever I was most comfortable speaking with.

Upon meeting Shauna, it was really hard getting used to having her wait on me—I've always been an independent person. However, after a few hours of conversing with her, I didn't see Shauna as just a maid—I could already tell we'd be good friends in no time.

I began appraising the massive bedroom for the first time, and I was slightly discomfited. The white walls and high ceiling made my eyes go buggy—the room seemed so… _huge_. The pink canopy queen sized bed was a princess's wish come true, but I cringed, hoping that I could change it somehow. The hardwood oak floors gleamed in the well lit room, shining brightly. A treasure sort of shaped box was at the foot of the bed, but it was empty upon inspection. I assumed it was meant to store away little trinkets which are to be kept from prying eyes, and I sort of liked the idea. The closet was a walk-in, not surprisingly, and it was stashed with mounds and mounds of assorted clothes. Pink seemed to be the dominant colour, as well as silks and fine cottons being the clothing materials of choice. I dumped my miniscule carrying bag onto the closet floor, promising to go through it tomorrow.

Then, I sigh heavily, taking everything around me into perspective. I've never been one for a lavish lifestyle, so this would take some getting used to, if not a lot. I decided that I'd do whatever I could to make this house my own—to act as if I really were at home. Just because the Taishous have things done up so nicely for them doesn't mean that I want the same treatment!

Switching off the lights and lumping into the soft sheets of my new bed, I close my eyes and try to fall asleep, but to no avail. Even hours later I can't seem to fall away into the blissful darkness, which puzzles me most greatly; normally, I sleep just fine every night at home, but somehow I know that it's the strange setting keeping my body from resting. My stomach grumbles, making a loud, animalistic sound in the darkness. Apparently, something else was keeping me awake as well—hunger. I realize that I'm only wearing a t-shirt and underwear, but who is likely to be up so late, on a school/work night no less?

Deciding to take a chance and get a midnight snack in my some-what revealing sleeping attire, I tip-toe down the stairs to the kitchen. I stick my head into the fridge, probing around for some kind of leftovers. I remember Zell's words as they repeat over and over in my head, only the kindest intentions reflecting off of him. "What's mine is yours—if you need to use any products, borrow clothes or watch T.V., feel free. If you get hungry at night or need to use the phone, just do it—you're a guest in our home, you're welcome to do what you need to do."

I smile at the memory, and any guilt I'd felt washed away. Finding a Chinese take-out box further in the refrigerator, I open it to reveal what's inside. The lights in the kitchen are still off, so I rely on the fridge's light to brighten the room a bit. I can tell it's some sort of noodles with meat and vegetables, but that's more than I could ask for. A sound from upstairs makes my heart jump into my throat, but when silence reigns once more I feel relieved. As I switch on the kitchen light to see the microwave, I hear footsteps nearing me. Prepared for the worst, I scramble behind the island, glad that it easily hides most of my body.

When Sesshoumaru appears a few seconds later, I scowl deeply and cross my arms over my chest.

"What are _you _doing here?" I ask indigently, my annoyance and embarrassment clear in my voice.

"_I_ was planning on getting a late snack… but it seems that you're already busy raiding _our _fridge."

The comment made me feel guilty, as though I'm not allowed to go into the fridge of the house I'm staying in.

"I'm inappropriately dressed, so if you'd so kindly take your leave…" I finally say, hoping to get rid of him.

"Oh no, this isn't something I'd miss for the world." He then began circling the island, trying to peek at me.

"_Pervert!_" I nearly screeched, trying to avoid his prying eyes, but the fact that the rest of the house was still sleeping kept me from raising my voice to its full capacity.

"Rin, you asked for it by coming downstairs dressed like this," Sesshoumaru retorded, grinning evilly.

When the distant sound of shuffling footsteps reached my ears, I couldn't have been happier. Zell approached Sesshoumaru, wiping sleep from his eyes.

"What are you doing up?" he asked his son, not showing annoyance.

"Just getting a snack, dad," Sesshoumaru retorted, stealing a glance my way for support.

"And you, young lady?" when he turned to me with that question voiced, there was laughter in his eyes.

"I was here first," I quickly defended, practically shaking with nervousness.

"Get upstairs, Sesshoumaru, and leave the girl alone; it isn't like you need more food anyway. Besides, I'm sure she's had enough of you for one day." Zell didn't budge until Sesshoumaru began his slow trek from the kitchen, up the hallway stairs to his bedroom. Seconds later, he followed, bidding me goodnight.

_Phew,_ I think to myself as I forget about my hunger and rush into my bedroom. _That was close_.

XxXx

**Author's Note**

**Angel:** Not much to say, but you can't say anything about this chapter being late—it's practically 2x the length of a regular chapter! I hope you enjoyed it!

**Angel:** Jonathan read the chapter and made an adjustment, but he's not around right now, but I'll post it anyway! He didn't mind it when I said I would.

**Angel:** I hope everyone had a very Merry Christmas and a Happy New Years—I know I did! I hope to hear many comments from all of you in the future—I'm sure you haven't all run off on me yet.

Sincerely,

Angel  
and  
Jonathan


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**Antagonists Unite  
By: DarkCrystalis and edited by Jon04CTSV**

XxXx

**Chapter Fifteen**

_**Rin's P.O.V.**_

I realize that I've slowly changed over the past two months— it's now mid-November, mind you. (Don't worry, Sesshoumaru and I braved through the music assignment and got an A on it). I'm no longer quiet and withdrawn; it's as if a hook has been pierced through my stomach, and slowly over time, feelings and beliefs have been dragged out of me.

The shy, calm and rational Rin has disappeared out the window; the argumentative, opinionated and defensive me has risen in place.

To be honest, I don't know whether I like this 'new' me or not, but when you're around Sesshoumaru almost 24-7, what choice do you have?

You either fight for your right to be human and sane, or be trampled by his unfazed cold sarcasm and remarks.

XxXx

We are _perfect enemies_, forced to live in the same home and to be in each other's presences almost every waking moment. Whether I'm watching T.V. downstairs or doing homework in my bedroom, the fact that he's only a few feet away from me never escapes my mind.

The knowledge that he's in almost all my classes (except English, thank god) does not give me comfort. Feeling his eyes bore into the back of my head, whether it be at school or home, is on the brink of disturbing.

_Keep yourself away  
Far away from me  
I forever stay  
Your perfect enemy_

I think he likes doing this to me, simply because it drives me crazy and that, therefore, gives him some sort of sick pleasure. He's a persistent fucker, I'll give him that.

_No more confession  
Not sentimental  
I am now something   
Experimental_

Sighing, I stop my incessant writing on the page before me. I'm trying to write an English essay based on 'classifications' of students in colleges and universities, but my thoughts are far too troubled to allow me to get on with my work. Instead, my mind wanders, yet again, to the infuriating Sesshoumaru.

Just who does he think he is, anyway? Just because he's arrogant, rude, obnoxious and so _inhuman_ doesn't mean I should like him. I mean, come on—who would like him the way he is right now? Who wants a man that is nothing short of manly, distantly discomforting and so unresponsive?

In my mind, I can easily picture hoards of desperate girls hovering over his every step as he walks down the school's hallways, but he ignores them all as he stares straight at me with that piercing gaze. It's like none of the others exist--it's just you and me, but none of the people. I always liked that song and felt it should be modified like that to make more sense in my mind.

As I think this to myself, I feel a blush rise on my cheeks as I unwillingly remember the day at the park. It really was just me and him that day, and I can't help but feel like there was some sort of a bubbling chemistry there that we were keeping taped down. In fact, if I think about it, I can't remember what was stopping me from jumping on him right then and there. I mean, it's not like anyone was around or anything...

...Oh, right; my pride--_how could I forget so easily?_ Honestly, it'd be so _inappropriate_ to go and do something like that out of the blue, wouldn't it? Especially when I hardly even _know _the guy!

I exaggerate to some extent, but at least the chemistry part was _real._

So much for being perfect enemies; it seems as though my bitter resolve towards Sesshoumaru is melting away with each passing day…

…but a part of me still fights to keep my act together. I'm not a desperate fool out to find love or to sleep with a guy; I want something real and dependable. Something that works for me, as well as him—whoever 'the one' might be one day.

Okay, so I admit it—I like him, but _just a little_; this still classifies me as hating him, _just not as much as before_. My previous statement doesn't immediately become voided, but at the same time this isn't one of those 'I said I liked him but I didn't really mean it' moments. To be completely honest, I find myself getting attached to him, whether it's willingly or not. When I say a little, I really mean _just a little_—you know, like the song, "Not a lot, just a little bit." Sesshoumaru can be interesting and dryly humorous when he wants to be, as well as occasionally helpful—which is some-what attractive, I'm guessing.

This is all so very confusing, but there are still so many more questions that need to be answered.

Although his personality isn't the best, I suddenly wonder why I don't like him that much. He's never been overly rude to me—or at least not unbearably rude,— he offered me his home, protection and safety, as well as guaranteeing that he'd never intentionally hurt me, which, in all actuality, is quite a lot coming from a _man_. Is he being completely honest about these promises, or is this all a ruse to get into my pants?

Assuming he's being genuine (for the sake of argument), isn't this type of guy that most women only dare to dream about? I mean, does this mean I'm crazy for not grabbing him by the reigns while I've still got the chance? Is he really someone I can count, depend and lean on during any situation I may find myself in one day?

I chew on a nail and brew over this for a good while, not knowing any definite conclusions to my frustrating questions. I'm the only one that can make decisions, but he's the one with all the answers…

Ten or so minutes later, I decide to confront him on some of these issues. After all, he's only a few seconds' walk from my room.

XxXx

_**Sesshoumaru's P.O.V.**_

"Who could it be now?" I grow agitated, not feeling like having salesmen, crazed girls or generally annoying people knock at my door.

I just dealt with an overly enthusiastic telemarketer over the phone, and let me tell you—_it was not pretty_. Neither would've been his face if he'd been here in person, he was really _that_ bothersome.

I don't think knocking him in the head with a bat would've got the words "I'm not interested" to cross his mind. I had to resort to threatening bodily harm to his friends' and family's safety by tracing the call through some on-the-spot-made-up-program if he didn't leave me the fuck alone. That certainly shut him up, but not until after he called me a jackass and hung up.

I open the door, my 'I'm not amused' expression firmly in place. I'm not in the mood for mindless conversations or listening to someone drone on and on about their life's problems. If you need someone to talk to so intimately, find someone who cares or talk to a psychiatrist and pay for it. I bet if people had to hand out lots of money every time they wanted to whine about the unfairness of their personal situations, the world would be a very quiet place—save for someone like me, because we all know people would _love_ listen to me; free of charge, no less.

It's Kikyo, and I can't be more surprised. I didn't even know she remembered our address—it's been over a year since she last came over. She used to date my half brother, Inuyasha, so she came over frequently to do god knows what. I don't know why they broke up in the first place—I think she apparently kissed another guy while they were together or something like that. Like I care—I was the one that warned Inuyasha about her being a slut to begin with. It was yet another one of those "I told you so"s and he wasn't exactly happy about it.

Anyway, she asks to speak to me in private and I'm even more surprised, if possible, but it doesn't show on my face. I figure she wants to get back with my half-brother, or ask me random shit about him. Hell, I don't really care—the quicker I answer her questions, the faster she gets out of my house.

We walk up to my room and I stand at the foot of my bed while she leans against the doorway. No one else is home except Rin, but I always keep the door open when I'm not busy to show that she can come bug me if she wants. Personally, I like those random little visits of hers—we usually argue a bit and sometimes even laugh, but that's much rarer than the former.

I don't even realize that I completely zone out in front of my unwanted guest, and before I know it she's inches from me.

"…I like you…" is all I hear, but before I can move, her body shoves roughly onto mine, knocking me down on my bed as her nasty lips cover mine.

XxXx

_**Rin's P.O.V.**_

So, what exactly am I going to say to him? Am I honestly going to go and ask him if he's being genuine with me, or what? God, I'm sure things will somehow come together once I see him, right?

I wonder if I'm being overly nervous for something so little, but at the same time my heart is beating quickly in my chest. I'm almost afraid, but slightly giddy—the high I have from the combination of both feelings is almost intoxicating.

Taking a deep breath, I smile when light shines through the open door. I can tell he won't mind if I talk with him for a while, and I'm silently glad.

As I near the door, I hear the words "…I like you…" muttered by some unknown voice and I begin to panic. Maybe I heard it wrong; maybe it's a joke of some sort…

However, my doubts are completely wiped from me as my shaky legs bring me to the doorway. There, on his bed, is the bastard Sesshoumaru with Kikyo sprawled on top of him, kissing him.

Tears instantly cloud my eyes but I'm too furious to set them free.

"I must be interrupting something important," I say stiffly before turning around and running back to my room, locking the door behind me. I hear him call my name, but I ignore it.

I lay on my bed, no longer to hold in the tears.

Genuine and honest—are these the things I thought of him only moments before? So much for that…

I lied, I really did after having seen that little scene—he really is my perfect enemy.

_Keep yourself away  
Far away from me  
I forever stay  
Your perfect enemy_

XxXx

**Author's Note  
**

**Angel:** I thought this was my best chapter as of yet. Filled with major insight on Rin's (indecisive) feelings, humour and angst,_ this_ is what gets the plot bunnies multiplying! I know the chapter took quite a few weeks to be put out, but it took me this long to figure out how I can progress the story. I know things seem a bit cliché right now, but I'll try to make it more original as things go on.

A huge thanks to all those that have supported me thus far, and a super huge thank you to the really descriptive reviewer (your name is currently escaping me at this moment) that had so many wonderful things to say about my writing.

The song I used here was called "Perfect Enemy" by Tatu, and obviously the lyrics aren't mine, no matter how much they fit the story. There were also references to the songs "Just a Little Bit" by 50 cent as well as "You and Me" by Lifehouse. I wonder how many of you noticed the songs? It was all by accident, but it seemed to fit the storyline well as I wrote it.

Jonathan, my never-failing boyfriend edited this chapter for me as usual, so _mega huge thanks_ goes out to him! (I was in a rush to get this out since it's late, so I didn't want us to make a cool author's note and delay the posting of this chapter even more).

I hope everyone enjoyed the rest of their winter break and that you're all breaking back into the school schedule again without problems.

Until Chapter 16!

Sincerely

Angel

and

Jonathan


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**Antagonists Unite  
****By: DarkCrystalis and edited by Jon04CTSV**

XxXx

**Chapter Sixteen**

_**Sesshoumaru's P.O.V.**_

"Bitch, get off of me and get out of my fucking house," I growl to Kikyo as I run after Rin. I know she's heart broken right now, and as much as I'd like to say that this isn't my fault, I know it kind of is. If I'd just shut the door in her face as soon as Kikyo had gotten here, none of this would've happened.

When I close the front door before walking to Rin's room, I feel a little better knowing Kikyo's gone. I'll have to invent a humiliating situation for her back at school on Monday, but for now, that isn't important.

I need to try and talk to Rin like a friend would, although a part of me thinks she wants to be left alone for a bit. In fact, as the way things stand, a relationship with Rin looks impossible right now—but maybe, just maybe, she'll understand what happened and look past it. Would I feel for her like I do now if she weren't an understanding person?

I don't have time to think more about this because a second later, a light sob emanates from her room. I grit my teeth and feel like a jerk by one hundred fold. She sniffles and sobs quietly as I imagine her shoving her tear-streaked face into her pillow, trying to make less noise, making me feel even worse.

I brace myself for her hatred as I open my contaminated lips. "Rin? I need to talk to you for a minute, can you let me in?" Instead of the cold words I expect, silence is her only answer. Even when she's angry at me, she doesn't disrespect me… I'm a real jackass, aren't I?

"If you need time to calm down or whatever before you talk to me, I get it, I can leave you alone. I just really have to tell you something…" I struggle for words for one of the few and worst times in my life, and I feel embarrassed all of a sudden.

A high pitched noise creeps from her mouth, a cry which suddenly makes me feel weak, knowing that I was the one that did this to her. I have to resist the strong urge in knocking down that door to comfort her and tell her that it was all a mistake, so I run down the stairs and outside my house.

I sit on the cement steps for a long time, brooding over what just happened. I realize how much pain I've caused her, but also how much she means to me. With resentment, I make a decision.

XxXx

_**Rin's P.O.V.**_

_**A few hours later…**_

_Sonna toki itsu datte  
me o tojireba  
waratteru kimi ga iru_

It is true—I can see him laughing with my eyes closed, even when I cry. It's a painful thing, being betrayed like I just was. Sesshoumaru isn't who I thought he was at all, but how could I have even expected anything from him to begin with? He's just a classmate; we live together, but he's never really shown any interest in me, has he?

How could I be so stupid?

These thoughts make me cry harder, and I suddenly loathe myself more than ever in my entire life. I put my heart out on the line for the first time, and look what happens. It just wasn't meant to be.

Hang on a second here…

Why am I crying, anyway? If he wants to be with Kikyo, it's his prerogative, isn't it? It's not like we were a couple and he cheated on me… We are just friends; can't he do whatever he wants in his personal life?

The hurt suddenly doesn't sting as much.

I feel less betrayed.

I'm suddenly colder…

I stop the tears from leaking underneath my lashes, knowing that I have to be strong; no one will be there to catch me if I fall, except me. If I'm strong and rely on myself, I will have the power to get through almost anything.

I force a smile onto my face and rub my soaked eyes tiredly as my stomach moans in hunger. "Great…" I mumble out loud to no one in particular as I head to the door. "I guess my heart isn't the only thing feeling tormented right now."

When I leave my room, no one is there, and I'm thankful. I have the feeling that Kikyo is gone and that pleases me greatly, although I should feel indifferent about it. Just because I hate her doesn't mean she's not allowed over here… unfortunately…

I pour myself a bowl of cereal and munch on it, not really tasting the crunchy pieces of sweet grains as they swirl over my tongue. Although I've managed to convince myself that I'm not bothered by Sesshoumaru and Kikyo, a big part of me is still broken, upset, even; I can't help it…

Angrily, I knock over the empty bowl and watch as the metal spoon clatters to the kitchen floor. The sound scares me as it rings shrilly, the waves of sound echoing against the walls. I pick up the spoon reluctantly and put the dish in the sink.

Before I decide to do anything else stupid, I run out the door and head towards the park, hoping to find solace in the dark night.

XxXx

_**Sesshoumaru's P.O.V.**_

I didn't even notice her whiz past me until it was too late to catch up. I'd been so out-of-it that when she sprinted down the driveway I didn't see or hear her from my position in the outer gardens.

Strangely enough, I've always had the feeling that even though we have our differences, Rin and I are a good match-up for one another. She's sweet and occasionally sassy while I'm more proud and opinionated. God, I make myself sound great, despite the evil rumours at school which I never pay attention to. I find myself already missing her bubbly personality.

I'm beginning to sound like an old man that's just lost his wife of fifty years and that's sort of scary, now that I think about it.

XxXx

_**Rin's P.O.V.**_

I'm at the park, sitting on a swing, and I'm starting to wish that Sesshoumaru was here with me. I know, really stupid, especially since what I saw him doing with Kikyou, but I can't help it. A part of me wants to forgive him, while the other part of me is still fuming with anger.

Whenever we hung out in the past, it didn't look like he had an interest in anyone, especially not Kikyou, of all people. Wasn't he the one that shut her down at the movies? There were rumours about that around the school… Wasn't Sesshoumaru the one that's always been generally helpful to me? In fact, how could I forget the fact that he saved me from Kouga? Just thinking about that jerk gives me the shivers…

Maybe I over-reacted a bit; I mean, isn't it possible that this is all a misunderstanding…?

God, what am I thinking? This isn't a high school fairy tale where everything will work out in my favour and "all of my hopes and dreams" will come true. If it was, would things be as they are right now?

As I gently rock on the swing, I stare up at the sky and the crescent moon twinkles back brightly, unaccompanied by the stars which are hidden behind the clouds and smog of Tokyo. I wish that my friends were here with me, consoling me in the best ways they can. I know Kagome would give Sesshoumaru hell and Sango would punch the living daylights out of him; the thought almost makes me laugh.

I swing higher and faster, my sense of clarity dimming as it darkens outside. I feel like a child again with no worries or cares, yet something's holding me back. I can tell that someone followed me here and my heart leaps in my chest.

What if it's him…?

I twist my head around as far back as possible and see the man I don't want to see, his dark brown hair shining in the moonlight. There is an unvoiced sadness in his eyes which is slightly perturbing, but I stay silent.

"Kouga?" I ask tentatively, not knowing what else to say. "What are you doing here?"

He grinned wolfishly, a face I'd come to know over the past couple months in school. My body was completely alert, especially after his aggressive and unnerving attempt on making me his girlfriend not long ago.

"I come here at night sometimes, to get away from everything, you know?"

"I don't make a habit of going out at night, it's not exactly safe," I told him as I got off the swing. I kept a safe distance, though; I didn't feel comfortable around him.

"You don't have to be afraid of me, you know," he said as he neared me, "I won't try anything."

The way he spoke, I somehow couldn't believe his words…

"What do you want, Kouga? I need to head home, so you'd better be quick." With each passing second, my heart beat at a quicker pace. It told me I should run as fast as I can away from him.

"I want you to reconsider our relationship status," he cleared his throat and stared into my eyes from a few meters away. "I went about it the wrong way and scared you. I didn't mean to do that… I want you to get to know me, feel comfortable around me, and like me."

This is all just **too weird.**

"Look Kouga, I'm really not interested. I've already got enough to deal with right now and the last thing I want or need is a boyfriend. Anyway, I'm heading home now, so I'll see you around."

I waved and walked away, part of me expecting him to grab my arms or to chase after me, but he didn't. As I glanced back from a far distance, he stood stock still, unmoving. I felt bad for him, but not enough to go back and apologize or anything.

As I got back to the house, Sesshoumaru sat on the front stairs, exactly where he'd been before I left. I stood and stared at him, but he stayed quiet.

Realizing that he wanted me to speak first, I asked the one question on my mind. "Where's Kikyou?" The bitterness in my voice must've taken him aback—he flinched noticeably from my harsh words.

"She left before you did," he answered, sounding slightly upset.

"Well **sorry** if I made her leave!" I shot back, more angry than depressed.

"I made her go!" Sesshoumaru almost yelled back, hissing in frustration. "I never wanted that **bitch** here in the first place!"

"It sure as hell didn't **look **like it!" I snapped. "I wouldn't **kiss** and **make out** with person I didn't even want in my house!"

"You've got it **all wrong**!" Sesshoumaru's frustration rose and his cheeks coloured to mirror his feelings.

"Right… Are you going to tell me this was all an illusion, like some magic trick by Houdini? Or maybe I just saw it incorrectly, and **she** was seducing **you**?" I couldn't help saying these horrible things; I was so upset that I couldn't hold back.

He grabbed my face with his hands and my eyes scrunched closed, anticipating physical pain, but nothing came. I nervously looked into his eyes and wished I hadn't, because before I knew it his lips crushed mine in a lip-lock which screamed possession.

I shoved him away, wanting to spit, despite the desire I felt flowing in the pit of my stomach.

"She kissed those lips…" I whispered hoarsely. "I don't want to be close to the lips another woman has already claimed." My eyes watered and I sobbed as I ran inside, not looking back. It was too painful to bear.

A tear streaked down Sesshoumaru's face as I disappeared from his sight, but I was too broken to notice.

XxXx

**Author's Note**

**Angel:** Holy hell, boys and girls, it's been a long time since I wrote one of these.

**Jonathan:** And it's about time you did, you lazy ass.

**Angel:** I wonder if anyone is still reading this.

**Jonathan:** I wonder if I still have to read this…

**Angel:** Meanie…

Anyway, part of the reason why I updated was because I saw people adding me to their favourite's lists (author and stories' favourite's lists) and it made me feel special. I was surprised that so many of you were reading my old fic, Eyes Like Yours.

I've had so much writer's block which is why I haven't been able to write (well, the main reason) and hopefully after some more encouragement from you guys, I'll be able to write the next chapter in the near future. I don't want any of you to think that I abandoned this story! I'm here and even though I'm running out of ideas, I'm going to make this work!

I really hope that people didn't stop reading… that'd be sort of depressing, but I guess I deserve that treatment since this chapter took almost forever to write and post. I hope you'll all forgive me!!!

Until the next chapter (17!!),

Angel  
and  
Jonathan

P.S. The song in this chapter was Dearest by Ayumi Hamasaki; it isn't mine, but it's really good!


	17. Chapter Seventeen

**Antagonists Unite  
****By: DarkCrystalis and edited by Jon04CTSV**

XxXx

**Chapter Seventeen**

The next day back at school was… well, interesting.

Interesting for everyone except Kikyou, that is.

XxXx

When Kikyo walked past her locker, a note was stuck on the front, reading "Revenge." When her cronies gathered around her, each squealing in fright, Kikyou didn't budge.

"It's nothing, ladies. The love of my life is just showing me how much he cares." She giggled as she removed the note from her locker, stuffing it in her purse as a keepsake. "Let's head to class."

Once she walked in, she noticed her desk was missing. She shrugged it off and borrowed one of the empty ones at the back of the room. When she asked the girl beside her what today's date was, she ignored her completely. A few times male and female students looked her way and smirked behind their hands, trying not to laugh as they whispered amongst one another.

As the disgruntled teacher tried to settle down the uproarious class, someone shouted out "Kikyou's a whore!"

Her face flamed as the entire class burst out laughing, pointing fingers at her and shouting other harsh names such as slut and good for nothing bitch. The teacher tried to calm the class a second time, but saw that nothing would stop the tension and hatred which had been built up.

"If you don't all take your seats and quiet down right this second, the principal will be called and all of you will be given detentions or suspensions!"

Everyone was silent from the threat, but the looks on their faces and the words that had already been spoken were an extreme embarrassment for Kikyou. She also knew that this was nothing compared to what would most likely come in the near future.

_Does this mean he told everyone about my precious secret after all? _

Kikyou hung her head on her desk, not listening to a word of the teacher's lecture as she drowned in unhappiness, knowing she'd gone too far.

XxXx

_**Rin's P.O.V.**_

The dark circles which I know are under my eyes drag me down as I walk through the halls. It's lunch time, but it sure as hell doesn't feel like it. I know I'm exhausted because I couldn't sleep the night before, and boy does it ever show. My hair's a bird's nest and my face is as pale as a white sheet. I threw on the clothes I saw first, not caring if they were crinkled or didn't match. This is all **his** fault; he made me into this train wreck.

Sesshoumaru's father, Zell, luckily didn't ask me any questions as I stirred my cereal around in my bowl that morning. Maybe he sensed that today was a bad day and that the night beforehand was too, or maybe I was just over-analyzing things. Either way, the last thing I want right now is a confrontation with anyone… which includes Kagome, Ayame, Sango and especially not…

Before I can finish my train of thought, I walk into the last person I want to see—Sesshoumaru.

I sigh and move away awkwardly, not really knowing how to react. I'm sure as hell not going to apologize to the bastard, but at the same time…

Things feel weird between us now… the old friendly banter and joking is suddenly gone, replaced by seriousness and discomfort. But I don't mind—he's the one that ruined our relationship anyway—or whatever you want to call what we had.

He tries to call my name and grip my arm, but I shrug him off, walking into the lunch room instead. I notice that he doesn't follow, and I feel slightly relieved.

When I line up to purchase my food, girls I don't know gave me sympathetic looks. One even says, "Kikyou's such a bitch, acting like that; don't let her come in-between you!"

I don't really know how they found out about the incident from last week and I don't care. Is this Sesshoumaru's way of trying to make things better? Spreading information about what used to be our personal life, trying to "win" me back? It sure as hell isn't working.

I give the girl a tight smile before walking out. I don't really feel hungry anymore—how could I after having to stomach that?

However, when I walk out and see Kikyou glaring daggers at me, I feel even more sick to my stomach than seconds before. Maybe she's the last person I want to see…

"You little bitch, spreading those rumours about me like that! Who do you think you are?" She confronts me, walking closer with each step. Her face is slightly red as she acknowledges the rumours, everyone in the lunch room staring at her as she speaks.

"I didn't say anything," I coldly answer back, deciding to throw caution to the wind. It's not like I'm going to back down to the girl who ruined everything I might've had with Sesshoumaru. "Don't jump to conclusions, you whore! You're the one chasing and attacking men that don't want you! Hahaha, I didn't know that was your style, Kikyou!" Although I don't believe the words myself, I notice that I hit the hammer on the head—Kikyou's reaction was too angry to be faked. My laughter increases as I see things more clearly now.

"He didn't want you, but you forced yourself onto him!" I continue, watching as she rages more with each second that passes. "You know that's like sexual assault, don't you?"

Before I know it, she's knocked me to the ground and she's trying to attack me.

The others in the cafeteria gather closer, forming a circle around us, neither willing to do anything.

"What do you know about his wanting me? No one would want a poor, ugly commoner like you with no hopes of moving anywhere in life!" She smacks my hands and face and pulls my hair, but I'm not deterred.

"Hahahaha, don't change the subject! We're talking about you, someone who considers herself to be beautiful and rich, yet even he didn't want you!" I feel more empowered as she becomes angrier, and I my words are much bolder.

She suddenly screams out, angry tears streaming from her face, "**Hojo loved me! He wanted me!**"

My eyes widen from this declaration, as I was not planning on her saying something like this.

I take my chance to push her off of me and dust off my pants and shirt, staring down at her from my standing position as she weeps into her hands.

"For the record, I was talking about Sesshoumaru," and I turn to leave, not bothering to look back and gauge her reaction.

I walk towards the doors, thankful that the crowd has opened a pathway for me to leave. I see Sesshoumaru standing at the exit, his arms crossed over his chest. For once, his eyes look really worried and I feel a something warm bubble in my chest. I know that he hadn't wanted her and she was the one that jumped on him, but I can't find myself to forgive him yet. After all, they kissed, didn't they?

"Rin…" his words are soft as he stares into my eyes, but I'm still emotionally unstable and can't deal with him.

"Another time, maybe," I tell him as I rush out, escaping the crowd as they pour out of the cafeteria. The bell rings a few minutes later while I'm putting my books in my locker.

"Rin! Oh my god, are you okay?" Kagome asks me as she runs over, Sango and Ayame in tow.

"We only got there at the last minute or two, but we heard what happened through everyone else. I can't believe her!" Sango's hand is clenched in a fist and I can see the fury in her eyes.

"I won't let her get away with that!" Ayame adds, an uncharacteristic gleam in her eyes which screams revenge.

I smile, tears clouding my eyes as I can see their worry for me. My friends really care about me, and I can't be happier with them. "It's okay, don't bother; it isn't worth the trouble. **I'm** okay, guys," I whisper as I break down and cry, their familiar and comforting arms encompassing me. "I'll **be** okay."

XxXx

_**Sesshoumaru's P.O.V.**_

I watched their scene from a fair distance away, a frown marring my face. At least she's got a good support system right now and she'll be taken care of… I'd only make things worse for Rin right now.

I walk over to my locker and recall the scene from in the cafeteria. Quickly, I pick up my cell.

A deep, familiar voice answers as I speak.

"Yeah, don't finish the job—she's been tortured enough for now. We can always continue later," he spoke to the male student on the phone.

"No problem, bro—if she fucks around with Rin again, we'll be sure to have her back."

I feel a tiny smile creep onto my face, but I'm thankful that no one can see it. "Get Shippo and Miroku out of there, too." I hang up the phone as he affirms my request and exit the school to head home for the day.

I'm glad that Rin has finally heard some of the truth, or so I hope, and that things might get better between us from now on.

Regardless, all that matters right now is that Rin will make it through this.

XxXx

_**Rin's P.O.V.**_

When Kagome invited me to stay at her house tonight, I couldn't help my smile.

"Sango and Ayame can stay, too, so it'll be a slumber part of sorts. We don't have school tomorrow because of the parent-teacher interviews for students that are struggling with their classes, so we should hang out tonight and have some fun at my house!" Sango and Ayame are in the washroom as we talk, and I suddenly realize how much I've missed Kagome over the past few days. I'm also relieved with the idea of having fun amongst all the angst which has happened within the last few days, so I nod my head eagerly.

"Let me just ask Ze... I mean, Koji, if it's okay." I almost slip up and use Mr. Taishou's name, but I manage to catch myself in time.

"I'm sure he'll be cool with it; he always has been in the past. I should stop by and say hello before we pick you up! It'd be nice to hear from him!"

My eyes widen in shock and I know I need to come up with something **fast**.

"Uh, he's actually got a cold right now and it's really contagious! I've been hanging out of the house a lot to keep from getting sick." At least the second part is true…

"Oh, that's really too bad…" Kagome frowned, obviously disappointed. "Maybe when he's feeling better?"

Ayame and Sango walk over and wave their hands at us. I thank them for the welcome distraction. As Kagome fills them in, we walk together towards the stairs to go to class.

Kouga is at the top of the stars, as if waiting for me.

"Rin, can I talk to you? I'm so sorry to hear about what happened…" He really does sound apologetic, but the last thing I want to think about is what happened in the cafeteria.

"Not now, Kouga, maybe some other time," I answer, feeling uncomfortable in his presence, not forgetting how he acted in the park the other night.

I grab Kagome's hand as she glares at him and change the subject as we pass him.

"So, what movies should we rent tonight?"

I don't see the anger in his eyes as we ignore him and head to class.

XxXx

As Kikyou walked towards her car after school, she groaned. The graffiti sprayed onto all the doors, hood and trunk of the car made her slump further into depression. It looked as if it were only half finished; maybe they'd gotten caught in the middle of the act?

Either way, it didn't really matter—it wasn't nearly as bad as it could've been. At least there was some justice in the world, somewhere.

Little did she know that Sesshoumaru was the one behind it.

XxXx

_**Sesshoumaru's P.O.V.**_

It's already 6 and Rin hasn't come home yet. Maybe she's working today, or has something planned?

The last thing I want to do is ask father if he knows where she is; I don't want to seem eager. Truthfully, I'm a little worried about her.

As I pace around in my room, a knock on the door halts me in my footsteps. Is it Rin?

"Enter," I answer stoically, as if nothing's changed with me over the past few days.

"I wanted to let you know dinner was just delivered," my father spoke kindly to me, probably because he noticed the slight differences in my attitude.

"I forgot to mention that Rin won't be coming back tonight. She called me earlier from school and asked me if she could sleep-over at a friend's house. Some of her other friends are sleeping-over as well, I've gathered. I said as long as she didn't go out anywhere, she could stay."

I really needed to hear this information in order to become less stressed, but at the same time I couldn't help feeling disappointed from his announcement. I nodded in reply, to show I'd been listening.

"I think she wants to head home tomorrow and pick up a few things, so you'll probably go with her," I could tell he was trying to lighten my mood a little by telling me this, and it worked.

"Oh, and by the way, it's your favourite food tonight—pizza with extra cheese and pepperoni," he added, smiling.

At least I could feel a little happier now, if only for a short while.

XxXx

**Author's Note**

**Angel:** Wow, a completed chapter, and in under 2 months, to boot! Holy hell boys and girls, this chapter is over 2,300 words long—the biggest chapter as of yet, I bet!

**Jonathan:** And the wait for each chapter is pretty long now, too. You should be less lazy…

**Angel:** Ah, so mean… Well, I'm looking forward to writing the next chapter for the sleep-over! That should be lots of fun! If anyone has any ideas for it, let me know and I'll try to incorporate them.

**Jonathan:** What you should do is incorporate some more alone time between us so we can have a sleep-over too, and then…

**Angel:** Oh dear god, not this again…

**Jonathan:** What? Can't I want to spend more time with you?

**Angel:** _-blushes-_ I highly doubt that you meant it innocently! You're such a piiig!

**Jonathan:** Only for you!

**Angel:** Please review after reading, and let me know what you think! I hope I can get 20 reviews again for one chapter like I did last time; that was totally awesome! A super special THANK YOU to EVERYONE that reviewed! Those reviews got me so happy when I read them! (And they still make me happy when I read them now!)

I hope to hear from you all soon!

Until Chapter Eighteen!

Sincerely,  
Angel  
and  
Jonathan


	18. Chapter Eighteen

**Antagonists Unite  
****By: DarkCrystalis and edited by Jon04CTSV**

XxXx

**Chapter Eighteen**

_**Rin's P.O.V.**_

"So, I thought we'd rent Saw II and scare ourselves shitless tonight," Kagome grinned as she spoke, showing her straight, white teeth. I was still in the process of bringing in my stuff from her car that I'd got from Sesshoumaru's earlier, but she knew I'd be happy with just about any movie. After all, it was a sleep-over at her house—how much cooler could it get?

"Oh no, I don't handle scary well," Ayame confessed as she shivered, already imagining what it would be like.

"Bring it on!" Sango cheered, patting a friendly hand on poor Ayame's shoulder. "I'll be around to comfort you during the scary parts, so don't worry! Besides, it's not too bad… it just has lots of blood, people stepping on glass, death due to gasses…" The fright in her eyes widened by a fraction, but it was entertaining to watch.

"Hey Kagome, where will we be sleeping?" I wasn't really sure where to put my things; I doubted that the front hallway would be a good spot for them.

"Well, let's head upstairs and I'll show you my room; it was redecorated over the summer!" As we walked in, my jaw dropped in surprise. It was beautiful; stained pine wood bureaus and a vanity set stood near the corner of her room, her walls painted a pretty cream colour to offset the objects there. Kagome's headboard was the same colour as the wood; white down comforters and pillows adorned her king-sized bed. Posters of her favourite bands hung on the walls, along with billboards full of pictures of her friends pinned onto them. A picture of the four of us from the summer was there; we were eating ice cream treats at Dairy Queen. I entered the adjoining bathroom to put away my tooth and hair brush, which was also done-up nicely; she was lucky to have such a great room.

"Why the big bed, anyway?" I couldn't help wondering aloud to her as I made my way over to them.

"Well, when I was younger, I had a lot of friends sleep-over on the weekends. Buying a king bed set was cheaper than buying a bunch of double beds. Besides, that meant we were able to talk late at night and more quietly, so we wouldn't get caught. The parents of my friends often had to work late, so my mom always let them stay here; she didn't mind one bit. Our favourite thing to do was snuggle under the covers and watch movies." Kagome giggled at the memory and I smiled, wishing I'd had a childhood that rivaled hers.

"Okay, now that we're all settled, let's go rent that movie and grab some pizza on the way back! Nothing like a good movie and pizza."

XxXx

_**Sesshoumaru's P.O.V.**_

Loud talking could be heard from the hallway that leads to the living room of the Taishou mansion. Four young teens sat and wolfed down pizza while watching a hockey game on TV; Shippou, Miroku, Inuyasha and Inuyasha.

"This sucks," Miroku whined, pouting like a spoiled brat. "We should go rent a movie or do something; I can't stand hockey."

"That's because you were forced to play in gym class back in grades 7 and 8. It wasn't **that** bad—I mean, you only fell on your face during a championship game in front of half the girls watching you play," Inuyasha quipped, snickering behind his hand while he fought off Miroku's aggressive punches. "Which might explain why you don't have a girlfriend; most of the grade 8 girls from our old school came here." At this, Miroku rolled his eyes and stopped his assault on his friend. Instead, he chose to cross his arms over his chest.

"Enough," I ground out; I became more frustrated with each passing moment. "I don't have time to listen to your shit!"

Raised eyebrows were sent over in my direction in response, but they kept their mouths shut. "I'm going out to rent a movie, I need something to keep me occupied," I muttered as I went to get my car keys. "Who's coming?"

XxXx

_**Rin's P.O.V.**_

When we got to the video store, the four of us walked to the horror section. Lots of other horror movies were on the shelves, some old, while some were newer.

"Even the front cover looks scary!" Ayame cried as they stared at the Saw II movie preface case. "Guys, this is totally a bad idea!" In response, everyone rolled their eyes.

Sango picked up the video while patting Ayame's shoulder once more.

"What's a bad idea?" A familiar voice asked as the four of them turned around.

"Inuyasha, what are you doing here?!" Kagome demanded, trying to withhold a blush.

"We're renting a movie and heading back to my brother's place… looks like you're doing the same."

Feeling perverted, Miroku grinned devilishly. "Maybe we should all head back to Sesshoumaru's and watch a movie together. After, we could hang out and do something…" Sango scowled at him in response, although a slight pink tint on her face softened her glare.

Shippo spoke up from behind them. "I don't think I've met any of you before, my name's Shippo." His eyes locked with Ayame's, which made her suddenly forget her fears of the movie.

"We like to call him runt though, 'cuz he's so short," Inuyasha added ruefully, and grinned when Shippo sent him a cold stare.

"It's nice to meet you," Ayame whispered and avoided looking at him as she spoke.

I noticed that Sesshoumaru was missing and couldn't help but wonder where he was. "I don't see Sesshoumaru anywhere—is he back at home?" All eyes landed on me, and suddenly I felt as though I should've just kept my mouth shut.

"No, he's waiting in the car for us, so if we don't hurry he'll have another hissy-fit," Miroku muttered, remembering his anger from earlier.

"If you want to see him, feel free to come over to his house; in fact, all of you should. This way, only one movie has to be rented," Shippo stated as he tried to be economical and logical.

We looked at one another, wondering if we should take their offer. It'd be nice to have a group hangout, wouldn't it?

"Well, we'll have to ask our parents first, but it should be okay, as long as we're not out too late," Kagome said wearily, already imagining what being close to Inuyasha in his brother's house might be like.

Minutes later, they were walking out to their cars. Sesshoumaru stepped out once he spotted Rin and waved.

"Renting a movie? What a coincidence," he purred, staring at me intently. I ignored him.

"So, are we going yet?"

XxXx

_**Rin's P.O.V.**_

Ten minutes or so later, we arrived at Sesshoumaru's mansion. I maneuvered my way into the living room, not remembering that I was supposed to pretend that I'd never been there before.

"You sure know your way around—have you been here before, little vixen?" Miroku said, being perverted as usual.

"Oh, uh, it's basic logic that…" I stuttered, but thanked god when I was saved by Zell.

"Good evening, ladies, what a pleasant surprise! Welcome to the Taishou home; please make yourselves comfortable in the living room as I prepare some food for all of you. Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha, come to the kitchen and help."

As the two of them disappeared, we wandered into the living room, admiring the huge plasma TV. There were two couches and chairs; enough room to sit about ten people. Everything was black and white—the couches were black, thick leather while the couches were white. Even the DVD player, video games consoles and other electronics were black. The walls were black, except for the wall with the TV, which was painted white. The glass coffee table was gorgeous as it sat in the middle of the room between the couches and the TV.

"Tasteful," Miroku said as he inspected the room.

"What would you know about things being tasteful?" Sango spat, scowling at him for the second time of the night. "You're too perverted to know anything decent."

Before he could respond, Ayame plopped down on the couch and motioned for them to sit down. "Make yourselves comfortable," she mimicked Zell and smiled brightly. "I like what I see of this house so far; I wish mine was so nice!"

Shippo tentatively took a seat beside her while Sango sat near her on the right. Miroku then squeezed between Sango's armrest and her, then smirked when she made a sour face. "See what I mean? Pervert!"

Kagome then sat on the other couch, and I joined her. Shippo fiddled with the TV remote and tried to find a decent channel while the rest of us chatted quietly. Seconds later, our 'maids' came over, bearing food and drinks on platters.

"I could get used to this," I said gleefully and watched Sesshoumaru for his reaction. He scowled at me and whispered "Don't count on it," only for my ears. I laughed and helped myself to a piece of pizza.

"A horror movie probably isn't a good idea to watch while we're eating," Shippo mumbled through a mouthful of pepperoni pizza. "Let's see what's on TV." Luckily, a program called "How It's Made" was on, which showed how products, foods and other materials were put together or made. At the time, they showed how to make crayons.

"I don't know why they bother telling us they're non-toxic," Inuyasha spoke aloud and rolled his eyes. "It's not like we're going to eat them or anything."

Zell walked in at just that moment and grinned. "Actually, when you were little, Inuyasha, you used to try and eat them all the time, so Anya had to watch you like a hawk whenever you were colouring."

Everyone began laughed, but the mention of Anya's name struck a chord in Sesshoumaru. "I'll be back," he mumbled as he left the room. I sent a quizzical look towards Zell, not knowing what was going on. "Anya is Sesshoumaru's mother; she died a long time ago, but they had a close bond. When she and I went our separate ways before she died, I fell in love with Inuyasha's mother and we married. Mentioning Anya tends to bother him sometimes…" He sighed and went back into the kitchen to pull out the second pizza from the oven.

"Uh, I need to go to the bathroom," I said and excused myself. "It's down the hall and to your right," Inuyasha called, but he probably highly doubted I was going that way.

"Sesshoumaru," I called and ran up the stairs after him. I knew where his room was, so finding him was easy. "I didn't know about…" I paused mid-step and saw him shirtless. Words failed me and I struggled to find something to say.

"I, uh, I'm sorry, I thought…" Promptly, I turned around and waited for him to finish changing and hoped my face would cool down.

"I got pizza sauce on my shirt; I hate wearing dirty clothes," he whispered from behind me, which had me jump a little. His voice was soft and deep and close to my ear, which made me have an unwanted reaction.

"What made you come back here?" he asked, his arms wrapping around my waist. His face was pressed into my shoulder, his hot breath giving me a tingling sensation.

"We should get back downstairs and join the others. Plus, I'm kind of hungry," I said quickly and ran away; anything to shrug off my feelings from seconds before.

"Well well, looks like someone needed a quickie!" Miroku quipped when he noticed my red face and slightly messy hair from my run. "You wish! God, you're so corrupt! I can't even imagine where you might've gotten that from!" I sat down beside Kagome, indiscreetly watching as Inuyasha's arm went across her shoulders from the other side. He sent me a look, but I couldn't tell what he was trying to say.

Sesshoumaru came back a minute later, fresh shirt and all, but didn't glance my way. Instead, he picked up some pizza and a can of soda from the glass table. Then, he popped Saw II into the DVD player while ignoring Ayame's plead of "Please no!"

Once the movie started, he sat himself in the last free spot—beside me, of course. He took the corner spot and snuggled in to get comfortable. I inwardly sighed and already knew the things he might start to do.

_This is a disaster…_ I couldn't help thinking to myself, but seconds later I was already thinking about the situation differently. Sesshoumaru's right arm was around my shoulders while his left hand was holding the slice of pizza. He looked at me, his golden eyes sparkling in the dim light of the room and I stared back. Neither of us said a word.

_No, this is actually sort of… nice._

XxXx

**IMPORTANT Author's Note!!!**

**Angel:** Hooray, the chapter is finally done and out! I've been super-busy though, sorry guys for the long wait. I had exam week and a million assignments to do, so I've up to my eyebrows in school work…

**Jonathan:** Lies; if you were so busy, you wouldn't have had time to see me!

**Angel:** Of course I would; I always make time for my boy!

**Jonathan:** You'd better!

**Angel:** The worst part of all this is that I know the next chapter won't be out for just as long as last time (or longer) because I've got 3 huge research papers and other assignments/tests to do. I'll probably be completely done everything mid-December, but if I have time before then I'll try to update. I love to write, but my college marks are highly dependent on whether I'll get into university in January or not, so wish me luck!

**Jonathan:** Luck will not save you during your history remake test that you did so miserably on; shame on youuu!

**Angel:** I was under so much stress that week with two other exams! BE NICE!

**Jonathan:** Fine. Congratulations on getting a job -coughFINALLY-cough, you lazy bum.

**Angel:** Always so mean… But yeah, now that I've got a job, I'll probably be even busier with school, work and my health, which has been pretty crappy over the last 4 or more months. A super huge, MEGA thank you to ALL THE PEOPLE THAT REVIEWED! Wheeee! I got around 20 reviews from chapter 17, and that makes me so thrilled!

**Jonathan:** They are dedicated to you, even when you're being a terrible author…

**Angel:** That's enough from you! So, please review, and tell us what you think. As hoped/expected, the fun at Sesshoumaru's will continue in the next chapter!

Thanks again, and until chapter nineteen!

Sincerely,  
Angel  
and  
Jonathan


	19. Chapter Nineteen

**Antagonists Unite  
****By: DarkCrystalis and edited by Jon04CTSV**

XxXx

**Chapter Nineteen**

_**Rin's P.O.V.**_

_No, this is actually sort of… nice._

When one of the characters in the movie began to go crazy, I squeezed my eyes shut, feeling sick from the adrenaline rush and fear. Sesshoumaru's arm, which was currently nestled over my neck, gripped my shoulder comfortingly. The worst part of it all wasn't the movie; it was the fact that I liked this.

When the scary part was over, I looked up at him and watched his eyes stare blankly into the television screen. Sesshoumaru seemed bored, but when he caught my gaze, his eyes lightened slightly and he smirked. I blushed and thanked god that he wouldn't be able to see it due to the darkness of the room.

_He thinks he's sooo sexy, _I couldn't help thinking and rolled my eyes as I looked away from him. _Although, if I think about it…_

My face brightened to an even redder shade and I internally scolded myself. What was getting into me? He kissed Kikyou, regardless of his excuse… I couldn't just forgive him for that, could I? There were answers which weren't yet shared, and before any decisions were made, I knew I had to confront him about their relationship. It was something I was deeply dreading, but it was also unavoidable.

The thought of asking him those awful questions made my stomach feel queasy. I didn't want to be touched by him anymore—not until I knew the truth about him and Kikyou.

Shrugging off his arm from my shoulders, I quietly excused myself and walked to the bathroom. My legs had fallen asleep a little from sitting down for so long, but I managed to get to the bathroom without falling down. As I shut the door, I leant on it, needing its support. I closed my eyes and began to figure out the words in my head—I didn't want to sound desperate or lonely, or…

When someone knocked on the door, I scowled. Couldn't I get up for one second without being followed?

"Rin…" Sesshoumaru's voice penetrated the door in a purr which made my knees became less stable.

"Y-yes?" I stuttered, smacking my head with my arm when I heard my weak voice.

"You're missing the movie, come back."

"Can't I go to the washroom in peace?" I asked, annoyed. What I didn't expect was for him to barge in a few seconds later.

"We both know you're not in here for that reason."

I was too much in shock to say anything at first, but after a minute, "What do you think you're doing? What if I'd been going to the washroom? You're such a PERVERT! Get OUT!" I tried to shove him, but Sesshoumaru was strong. He grabbed my wrists and closed the door shut with his back, sealing us in the bathroom.

When he noted my fear, he let go of my wrists and instead chose to stick me between the wall's corner and his chest. My heart pounded in my chest, and once again I felt a rush. I could feel my face flush and my breath intake speed up considerably.

"You're a pervert!" I mumbled as I frowned, looking up at him with annoyance.

"You love it," he retorted, grinning devilishly. I readied my hand to smack him for saying such unfounded things, but instead found myself staring into his eyes once again.

"Rin…" he whispered my name so wantonly as he stared into my eyes; I could only mewl in response. Sesshoumaru's lips came closer to mine and I almost gave into temptation, so desperately wanting to…

"KIKYOU!" I shouted and gasped at the same time, shoving his chest away with force.

He growled and came closer to me than before, his face pressed into the side of my neck. "What about that whore?" Sesshoumaru began to nip near my collar bone and I felt at a loss for words.

"What happened between you two?" I asked, but knew I sounded positively wretched. I felt the tears well up in my eyes as I asked the painstaking question and forced myself to turn my face away from his sight. Sesshoumaru's hand gently pulled it back to its previous position and he stared at me, his light golden eyes shimmering.

"She kissed me and shoved me onto the bed when I wasn't paying attention. It was disgusting and I hated every second of it." He scowled and looked very angry for some reason… "It messed up things with us," he confessed, whispering as his lips finally claimed my own. I felt a little awkward, as if this were all just a dream; my inexperience forced me to go by my instincts, which were hardly existent. It was a closed-mouth kiss and would've most likely progressed if it hadn't been for a knock on the door.

"Rin, are you okay in there?" Kagome's voice rang through the wood and I cleared my throat before I could reply. "Uh, yeah, I'm okay… I just need another minute and I'll be done."

"Okay!" I heard Kagome skip back into the living room; her cheery voice was heard well as she explained that I'd be out soon. I heard Miroku's questioning of "Where's Sesshoumaru?" and could imagine a smirk on his face. Sango's resounding slap was no surprise a second later.

"I need to head back now," I whispered to Sesshoumaru and went to open the door.

"Wait," he quickly said as he grabbed my hand. "Why don't all of you stay here tonight? We have enough rooms…"

My eyes widened as I considered his offer—it made sense, didn't it?

"Let's see what the others say about it."

An hour later, the movie finished. Sesshoumaru brought up his idea about a group-sleepover and no one seemed to mind. Soon after, we all headed back to Kagome's to pick up our sleeping bags and accessories before going back to Sesshoumaru's for the night.

XxXx

When we got back it was late, but none of us felt tired yet. The sleepover was okayed by Zell, as long as we didn't make too much noise.

"So, what are we gonna do?" Inuyasha asked, which made us wonder.

"I don't know… I've never had a sleepover before," I confessed and monitored the shocked expressions of my friends.

"How could this be your first time?" Kagome asked in wonder, but then smiled. "Aw, it's okay; at least your first sleepover will be a good one, since it's with us." Kagome's smile, along with Ayame's and Sango's, made me smile too; I suddenly felt very lucky to have them as my friends.

"How about Truth or Dare?" Inuyasha piped up, smirking wickedly.

"I have a better idea: how about Spin the Bottle?" Miroku added, earning death glares from the women.

"It's so much like him; the pervert wants to play a perverted game!" Sango said fiercely as Ayame nodded her head in agreement.

Miroku laughed and crossed his arms over his chest. "What's wrong, ladies? Scared?" He taunted them as a whole, but aimed his remarks at Sango, knowing he could rile her.

"Fine!" Sango accepted, not one to pass up a challenge. "I'll play."

Shippou grinned and stared at Ayame. "Are you in? I am if you are."

Ayame nodded meekly, feeling a bit excited at the prospect of kissing Shippou.

"Sounds like fun!" Kagome professed before plunking down onto the floor.

Sesshoumaru stared at me and probably already knew I'd play the game, even though I was nervous as hell about it.

"Let's make up the rules. Since I'm the oldest and this is my house, I'll make the rules." A few people booed, but eventually it was settled. "This will be a combination of Truth or Dare and Spin the Bottle. If you spin the bottle and it lands someone of the same sex, you have share a truth with us that we don't already know about you. But if you land on someone of the opposite sex…"

After he took a breath, he continued. "You get to dare them to do something."

"I want to go first!" Sango announced as she dove into her backpack. "Aha! My water bottle will do just fine."

We gathered 'round in a circle, girls on one side and boys on the other.

Sango spun the bottle and we watched it go around and around, excited to see where it'd land. When it landed on Ayame, she frowned. "Aw, I wanted to dare that bastard. Oh well… let's see, a truth." As she began to think, I had some thoughts of my own—what would I share when it was my turn to tell a truth?

"When I was little, I was taught Tae Kwon Do by my grandfather." We turned to her in surprise.

Miroku began to laugh hysterically. "So that's where all your masculinity came from!"

Sango's face turned red in anger, so before she could lunge at him we held her back. "You'll screw him over when you get to dare him!" I whispered in her ear and she cackled.

"Since the bottle landed on Ayame, it's her turn to spin it," Sesshoumaru added when Ayame looked lost.

"Okay, here goes…" It landed on Inuyasha and she made a face. What could she possibly dare him to do that'd be of interest to her?

Kagome's face reddened when this happened, hating the way enjoyed being chosen for a dare.

"Oh, I see…" Ayame quietly said out loud, looking back and forth between the two. "You guys have to French kiss in front of all of us!"

Kagome's face turned as red as a tomato's as she covered her cheeks with her hands. "That's not fair!" Kagome whined through her hands, but had no time to protest further when Inuyasha pried them off her face.

"Kiss me, Kagome," he whispered and stared into her eyes. She couldn't resist as their lips came in contact and his tongue swirled in her mouth.

"Okay, okay, that's enough!" Ayame complained, not wanting to see anymore of their intimate moment. "Any more and we'll send you guys in a separate room!"

"I'd like that," Inuyasha whispered into Kagome's ear, but she shoved him away and tried to keep the blush from getting worse.

"Your turn, Inuyasha!" Ayame piped up, smiling when spun the bottle quickly.

It landed on Sesshoumaru and he scowled. "This one's no fun," he said as he sighed.

Sesshoumaru thought for a moment before speaking. "I've never had sex."

Everyone's eyes widened considerably at his unexpected confession. "Holy! But what about that girl…" Miroku was ready to list off names, but stopped when Sesshoumaru sent him a cold glare. "There never was anything between us with any of the girls."

I couldn't help but feel somewhat happy after hearing that; it was nice to know that he wasn't as much of a bad boy as he came off to be.

"Spin it, brother."

As it spun, I watched with glassy eyes and disbelief when it landed on me. What was he going to make me do in front of all of our friends? I watched for his reaction, but his face remained emotionless.

"Come with me," he stated and walked over to the bathroom. I felt nervous but I tried to remind myself that Sesshoumaru wasn't an animal and that he wouldn't take advantage of me.

Once the door was closed, he turned the tap on full blast as well as the showerhead, which made me quirk my head to the side in confusion. "What are you doing?" I asked him in surprise and wondered what he had in store.

A second later, I found myself seated onto his lap over the lowered toilet seat, our lips locked. His tongue delved into my mouth, but it felt so nice… I liked the new feeling.

"Mmm… Sesshy, why did you turn on the taps?" I asked in-between kisses.

"Just in case you moan," he replied cockily, to which I smiled.

"I think we should get back before they try to find out what's going on," I whispered in his ear as he licked and nibbled at the side of my neck.

He grunted in disapproval, but eventually agreed and opened the door. Ayame, who had been doing her best to listen by placing her ear on the door, fell into the bathroom and onto the floor. The others stood behind her, no doubt listening in as well.

"Heehee…" was all she said.

XxXx

**Author's Note**

**Angel:** So it turns out I was able to update faster than I originally planned… wow, you guys are lucky!

**Jonathan:** I forgive you for slacking off and writing your story chapter instead of your History research paper that is due on Thursday, but only because you got 83 percent on your history mid-term remake.

**Angel:** Well, I'll definitely start working on it tomorrow.

**Jonathan:** Good.

**Angel:** Oh, and guys, if you didn't already know, I have a new story out called Love at 25,000 Feet, which is a Sesshoumaru/Kagome pairing, so please check it out! I actually really like how it's turning out! Even if you don't really like Sess/Kag, please give it a chance! It's still in its pilot chapters stage (to see if anyone is interested in reading it), but it'll most likely end up being a full length fanfiction like this one or Eyes Like Yours.

Thanks to the fifteen reviewers from the last chapter! I'm really glad that some of you were critical with your reviews. I also felt that the last chapter was lacking in excitement and plot continuation, but this one makes up for it (in my opinion).

Please review after reading and tell me what you think!

The fun at Sesshoumaru's continues in the next chapter (I think/hope if I can figure out something that's just as exciting as this chapter)!

Sincerely,

Angel  
and  
Jonathan


	20. Chapter Twenty

**Antagonists Unite  
****By: DarkCrystalis and NOT edited by Jon04CTSV (what a bums!)**

XxXx

**Chapter Twenty**

"Rin's blushing!" Sango whispered to an interested Miroku beside her and grinned. "I wonder what happened in there…"

"They were totally…" Ayame began talking, but after a scary look from Sesshoumaru, she made the wise decision to stop mid-sentence. "Nothing! They weren't doing a thing." She gripped Shippou's hand for support. He squeezed back reassuringly, which made her smile.

Kagome heaved a sigh, which made a concerned Inuyasha look her way. She shook her head, telling him that everything was okay. She knew she'd grill Rin about what happened later anyway, but the suspense would probably kill her!

"It's getting late guys," Rin said in a quiet voice, smiling shyly. "Maybe we should hit the sack?"

"More like you want to get sacked, if you know what I mean," Miroku said perversely, earning a smack from Sango a short moment later. "Jeeze! Okay, okay!" Without a second's thought he added, "You know Rin meant it that way, too!" After a death glare from three annoyed (one of them blushing) ladies, he quieted completely… for the moment.

Inuyasha yawned, tightening his arm's grip around Kagome's shoulders. "Yeah, it's getting late and boring. I'm gonna head upstairs and play some 360. Kagome, want to come up for a bit before we sleep? We can play video games together if you want. Winner takes the bed!"

"You're on, bitch!" Kagome replied, making fists with her hands. "Prepare to lose!"

"Not a chance in hell, babe."

Rin covered her mouth as she giggled, but stopped when she noted the serious and competitive glint in Kagome's eyes. Somehow, she had a feeling that things wouldn't turn out well for Inuyasha tonight…

As Kagome followed him upstairs, she said goodnight to Rin, Sesshoumaru, Sango, Miroku, Ayame and Shippou.

"I'm not sure if I can trust you alone with the pervert, Sango," Sesshoumaru commented uncharacteristically, almost frowning with slight displeasure.

"You're forgetting about my wonderfully useful fighting skills, Sesshoumaru. I can have this weakling down on his back in a second flat," she retorted, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Oh baby, I knew you were kinky!" Miroku rubbed his hands together as if he'd hit the jackpot.

Sango growled, and a moment later she had his arm twisted around his back in a painful-looking position.

"I give, I give!" he yelled in a strained voice, trying to get out of the deathly grip.

As she let go, Sango was instantly disappointed. "I'd give anything to sleep with you and have you bear my children…" he amended and watched Sango's face go extremely red.

"You're dead meat!" Sango screamed, getting up to chase his retreating form as he ran away.

"Will you eat me, then?" he asked in a breathy voice as he dodged the things she threw at him.

"I guess those two will sort things out on their own," Shippou commented, grinning slyly like a fox. "Which reminds me…" He opened his backpack and pulled out his laptop and turned it on. "Ayame, want to help me with something? I need to figure out which anti-virus programs to install, along with a bunch of other crap. I know AVG is pretty good, and…"

As they continued talking quietly, Sesshoumaru led Rin upstairs to his room, leaving them in the living room. Once they got there, Rin halted in the doorway, a bitter look on her face. She stared at the bed with a burning anger in her eyes, as if the thought of being there with him was the worst thing in the world. At first, Sesshoumaru couldn't understand for the life of him, but then it clicked. The last time she'd been here, Kikyou was too, and it hadn't been a pretty sight…

"If you'd rather be in your room, I understand," Sesshoumaru said quickly, not wanting her to leave due to a flaw in the past. He sat on the edge of the bed, his hands in his lap. He felt slightly helpless, knowing that it'd been at least partially his fault.

"No, it's okay… I think," Rin answered, her feet shuffling at the doorway. She sat on the floor at the end of the bed, fiddling with the television remote. In the mean time, Sesshoumaru closed and locked the door, not wanting to be disturbed by anyone like his stupid brother a few doors down.

When Rin found a pornographic show on a channel, she cocked her head to the side, trying to understand it. "How is she doing that…?" she asked out loud in awe, talking more to herself than anyone else.

"I could get you in that position if you want," Sesshoumaru whispered seductively in her ear, which made her jump and shiver all at once. It was so unexpected that she'd practically given herself a heart attack! Quickly changing the channel, she stopped on Much Music, a music video channel.

"Do you have any movies?" Rin asked, sighing. "Saw isn't the kind I want to go to sleep thinking of, you know," she added, explaining herself.

"Let's see…" Pulling out a box from underneath his bed, Sesshoumaru began sifting through DVD covers, discarding the majority of them.

"What's wrong with that huge pile over there?" Rin asked, going to grab one and inspect it. Sesshoumaru brought it out of reach, the DVD above his head as he sat on the edge of his bed. "Nuh-uh," he said, surprising her at his word choice.

"Come on," Rin whined, trying to grab it as she stood up. She half-sat in his lap, her arms outstretched to take it from his hands. The weight of her moving forward pushed Sesshoumaru down on the bed, her body crashing on top of his. The pile of DVDs fell over a foot or two away from them, but neither really noticed.

"Deja-vu…" Rin whispered, gulping nervously. Her eyes were a little apprehensive, but when Sesshoumaru pulled her head down on top of his and they kissed, it washed away.

His mouth opened first as he tried to pry her lips open with his tongue. At first she resisted as her hair fell around her face, providing a curtain to hide her redness. After some coaxing he succeeded, grinning when she moaned softly into his mouth.

"That's it," he encouraged, cupping his hands around her head so that she wouldn't move away. After another second, however, Rin grunted.

"It's getting hot," she explained, fanning herself with her hand. "Can't we turn on the air conditioning or open a window?"

Sesshoumaru grinned so evilly that at first glance, it was scary. Before she knew it, Sesshoumaru was working off her tee shirt, eyeing her chest so hungrily that it made her blush even more. The worst part of it all was that she was totally comfortable with him—this felt right; normal, even.

"No objections, Rin?" He asked as he pulled them to the walled-side of the bed. His back lay flat against it as she sat on his lap, but soon his head went in-between her bra-covered breasts, his nose nuzzling her valley.

"Ah…" she mumbled weakly, pushing his head. "Objection!"

"Really?" he asked as his tongue traced the valley of her breasts.

"Uhm…" she moaned and then began to chew her bottom lip. "Maybe?"

He blew the moistened spot, giving her shivers up and down her arms. Then, without her knowing, he slid out from under her. "Lay down on your stomach," he said quietly in her ear, and without a moment's thought she obliged.

Once she'd settled, Sesshoumaru unhooked her bra and slipping it out from underneath her which elicited a grunt of disapproval from Rin. "Hey!" she said indignantly, ready to sit up and give him hell. However, she stopped immediately, realizing her new predicament.

He grinned devilishly in her direction, dangling the strapless bra just out of her reach.

"This is so unfair!" she squealed, figuring that she could find a way out of this. Placing her hands over her breasts, she scowled at him. "Give me it!"

"Hmmm…" he said with a serious expression on his face, as if contemplating. "No."

Rin's eyes nearly bulged out of her head in frustration.

In retaliation, Sesshoumaru grinned. "If you want it, you'll have to take it from me." The slightly evil look was back in his eyes, which made Rin's blush return in full force.

Using her brain, Rin turned her back to him and grabbed the pillow from off of his bed. She held it against her modest chest. She reached in his direction, one hand holding the pillow, while the other attempted to grab her garment of clothing.

His other arm extended to her and began to tickle her side.

"Th-that's…not fair!" she managed to gasp in-between giggles. Rin felt her grip on the pillow slipping as her body weakened.

Sesshoumaru tossed the bra far out of reach and pushed Rin further onto the bed. His body hovered over hers attractively, one of his hands on each side of her to support his weight.

"I'll make it fair," he said in a softened tone and then situated himself in a half-sitting position as he removed his tee shirt. He then lay back down over her, his chest hovering not far from hers.

_If you get down on me,_

_I'll get down on you…_

Rin gasped surprisingly at the sight she hadn't been prepared for. He wasn't heavily built, but his body was sexy nonetheless. She found him extremely tempting at the moment, which further weakened her body's will of fighting her feelings.

_Oh god, I won't be able to take this much longer…_ she couldn't help thinking as her eyes squeezed shut. Her cheeks blushed darker at her next thought: _I wonder what the rest of him looks like…_

As if he'd read her thoughts, Sesshoumaru began fiddling with his belt.

"Oh god, no…" Rin said aloud unknowingly as she covered her eyes. She was sure she wasn't able to handle anymore.

_I'm gonna make you come tonight…_

…_Over to my house._

As she felt a tingling sensation over her stomach, she cracked open an eye to inspect what was happening on her tummy. She flushed very darkly when she saw Sesshoumaru's tongue working its way vertically, slowly pushing the pillow further up as he went along. Instead of panicking, Rin inhaled a deep breath and closed her eyes again and decided that enjoying the sensations was much less frightening.

For a moment, Sesshoumaru stopped his ministrations. However, when her eyes opened, all she was able to see was darkness. He'd shut off the lights and made the room almost pitch-black; the only light that went into the room was from the window, due to the moon's shimmering rays.

Once he continued, he wasn't nearly as slow as before; the pillow had by now disappeared and his tongue was lapping at her breasts, focusing on her hardened nipples. This was something very new to her, but enjoyable nonetheless.

"Ah…" Rin moaned quietly as she felt the shyness slowly slip away from her. "Sesshoumaru…"

That single word was heaven to his ears; it'd been what he'd been waiting for since almost forever.

Rin giggled as he continued, slightly embarrassed but also loving the new experience. When he hit a particularly sensitive spot, she laughed out loud, unable to control herself.

"That… ticklessss!" Rin wheezed as she laughed and tried to talk at the same time. Although she couldn't see it, Sesshoumaru smiled his first, real smile in years. He couldn't have been happier…

XxXx

More or less, their antics ended there for the night. The laughter had lightened the mood, which made them less aroused and not as focused on each other's bodies. Instead, they cuddled underneath his comforter, neither of them wearing shirts.

At one point, Rin got up out of bed to use the washroom which adjoined his bedroom. As her feet touched the ground, she fell over as she tripped on a stack of DVDs.

"Gaaahhhh!" she squealed in fright as she toppled over them, doing her best to gain her balance as she fell.

A newly awakened Sesshoumaru was immediately at her side, helping her up the best he could in the dark.

"Turn on the light please," Rin said weakly, feigning a possible injury. He immediately did as she asked without a second thought, only worried for her safety.

When the light finished blinding them, Rin inspected the DVD in her hand.

"Come Tonight," she read aloud, giving him an icy glare. "Porn DVDs! God, you're such a pig!!" she added as she smacked him.

XxXx

**Author's Note**

**Angel:** I'm really, really sorry guys; I had this chapter done TWO months ago, and this whole time I was waiting for Jonathan to edit it. Needless to say, he never got around to it, so I've posted it without him. It's unedited and it's probably a bit of a mess, but I doubt there will be many complaints.

On a second note, school has started again for both me and Jonathan (boo)

**Jonathan:** Stop whining.

**Angel:** I'm not looking forward to all of the assignments and tests and stupid textbook readings…

**Jonathan:** Stop complaining!

**Angel:** How was everyone's holiday?

**Jonathan:** That's better.

**Angel:** Mine was really great… especially when I got World of Warcraft for Christmas from my sister (a dual gift for both me and my brother)

**Jonathan:** Oh god, talk about anything but that…

**Angel:** I played it lots.

**Jonathan:** You loser.

**Angel:** I hate schoollllllllll………

**Jonathan:** Again with the whining _–sigh–_ better than listeneing to you and your stupid video games…

**Angel:** _–mimics–_ Stop complaining!

Anyway, I know the update was late again (well, would've been if I'd even gotten it out once it'd been written, so I guess that make it SUPER late), but it seems that I can't really help it. at least something actually happened between Sesshoumaru and Rin! The story is now officially rated "R," so all you kiddies get out of here!! Or at least read when your parents aren't around, LOL. (I don't know if there will be a lemon or not; usually half the readers want one and half of them don't. I'll let you know in the future once I've decided.)

**Jonathan:** Wow, that's terrible…

**Angel:** Says you, of all people.

**Jonathan:** True.

**Angel:** Well, please review and let me know how the chapter went! I really missed hearing from you guys! Some of the later reviews helped spur me into writing this, so thank you very much! Thanks to everyone!!

Sincerely,

Angel  
and  
Jonathan


	21. Chapter Twenty One

**Antagonists Unite  
****By: DarkCrystalis and NOT edited by Jon04CTSV (what a bums!)**

XxXx

**Chapter Twenty One**

The morning was, at least, a triumph for some. Kagome walked down the carpeted stairs, giggling as she stretched languidly like a kitten. Inuyasha followed a few steps behind, a grumpy look embedded onto his face. Apparently he'd lost bragging rights **and** his bed the night before… what a pity.

"We should play again tomorrow night, Yashie," Kagome said without any trace of arrogance in her voice; her eyes merely gleamed a little.

Inuyasha feh'd in response, turning his head away from her to heat up the stove for their brunch. His hair was tussled and his eyes showed annoyance, but the brat didn't whine about any of it. When Miroku and Sango came down a few minutes later, Inuyasha reveled in the fact that he hadn't been the only one to have a shitty night.

"Didn't get any last night, pervert?" Inuyasha commented lightly as he cracked some eggs, noticing the lack of excitement in his eyes.

"Sango is very… elusive," Miroku responded as he glanced at her from his peripheral vision.

"Elusive? Me, elusive? A**nything that** **moves** would have to be elusive when they're near **you**," Sango retorted as she scowled at him. "You'd try to grope just about anything, I bet! In fact, I can't believe I initially tried to share a bed with you! I thought that alone might be enough, but apparently it wasn't, so I had to kick you onto the floor." Sango's face had slowly reddened with anger as she'd spoken. "I think you'd have a lot less trouble with the ladies if you kept your hands to yourself and attempted to get to know them a little before making moves. The majority of women I know wouldn't want to be groped by a stranger!"

"We've known each other at least a few months now…" Miroku said as he worried his bottom lip.

"Two months—November just started, so don't get ahead of yourself!"

Kagome sighed loudly at the feuding pair, thinking that they couldn't possibly be a better couple for one another. She kept him in line, and he kept her on her toes—it was so cute to watch when they argued.

Thankfully, Sesshoumaru and Rin came downstairs a few seconds later. Rin was smiling as she spoke to her companion in a low voice, but immediately perked up once she entered the kitchen.

"Good morning!"

Sango and Kagome gave her a quick once-over, then responded with their greetings.

"Sleep okay?" Sango asked as she sat beside Kagome at the table.

"Yeah, it was… entertaining," Rin said for lack of better words as she avoided looking at Sesshoumaru. He, as always, didn't reveal anything on his face as to what she might've meant.

"Well, at least one of us guys got lucky last night," Miroku mumbled as he sat at the table as well, but with a good distance between himself and Sango.

"Keep your sick comments to yourself, Miroku—you're supposed to be a monk in training, yet you're the most perverted person of us all!" Kagome lectured him in a strict tone, almost sounding like a parent rather than a friend.

"A person's character doesn't change once they're past a few years old—that's all decided in their oral and anal stages," Miroku defended.

"Oh great, another perverted guy just like yourself—you and him would've gotten along great! Who refers to infants and sex in the same sentence… that's just **wrong**..." Sango said as she gave him a deathly look.

"Actually, Freud's theory is one of the most scientifically complete, and although it's not often used in practice today, it is still referred to and still looked upon highly," Rin countered as she smiled softly. "I'm thinking about going into Psychology, so I do a little bit of reading here and there."

Sango rolled her eyes, still not convinced. "Well, either way..." She was disturbed as Inuyasha plunked two pans in front of them with six forks in his shirt pocket.

"I didn't feel like getting dishes," he said sheepishly as everyone turned to give him a weird look.

XxXx

**A little later...**

"Who wants to go shopping?" Kagome asked as she finished her last swallow of breakfast.

"Sure, Im game," Sango said, not knowing what else should be on todays agenda.

"Rin, what about you?" Sango asked as she turned toward her.

The ringing of the house phone stopped her from replying... especially when Sesshoumaru announced that it was for her. "Its your brother," he whispered to her.

"Hello," Rin said with a smile, "how are you doing?"

"Your work has been harassing the house phone for a few days... something tells me you should call them. Other than that, Im doing okay... How are things over there?"

"Oops, I guess Id better call work! Oh, and its good... no problems yet..."

"So you haven't heard anything from the creep, thankfully?"

"No, and Im lucky for it—Im being taken care of well here. Rin spoke in low tones, making sure no one else heard her. Ill come by soon with Sesshoumaru to make sure the house is still in one piece."

"Haha, very funny," Koji said as he laughed. "Itd be nice to see you... its been a few days now. Is you new 'guardian' making moves on you, 'cuz if he is Ill come kick his ass!"

Rin began to laugh loudly. "Koji, if I were in any trouble, you know Id talk to you about it."

"Well, youd better call your manager and give them an update or something... I'm tired of telling them lies to cover your ass. Im going to forget and lose track soon, you know."

"Thanks a lot Koji, Ill see you soon... and Ill call work, I promise!"

Rin hung up a moment later and smiled slightly.

"Who was that, Rin? Your other boyfriend? I think his name was..." Kagome trailed off with a smirk on her face.

"You're just as funny as my brother! He was just making sure everything was going okay over here and wanted to know when I was coming home," Rin retorted as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"So, coming shopping with us?" Sango asked excitedly, "I haven't gone shopping in so long; I almost feel as though I'm not womanly," she added.

"You're not!" Inuyasha said loudly and then ducked when she threw a pillow toward his head. "Women don't threaten to beat up men for being groped; women wear make-up and dream about men, not think about cutting off their body parts for being perverts... despite the fact that Miroku might actually deserve it."

Sango growled and Inuyasha backed off. "I'm going to change—I have a feeling I'll be dragged on your shopping spree."

Once he was out of sight, Kagome glanced at her friend. "So, are you coming with us?"

Rin sighed and shook her head in the negative. "I have a few things that need to get done, I'm afraid that I won't have time for shopping today... but I'll definitely take you up on that offer in the near future!"

Sango nodded, albeit a little disappointedly. "That sucks... I hope everything's okay and all..."

Rin grinned and waved them off. "I'm fine! I'll see you guys at school tomorrow."

A couple minutes later, Sango, Miroku, Kagome and Inuyash were out the door, along with their sleepover bags. Sesshoumaru immediately took advantage of the empty house.

"Let's go back to bed," he said seductively in her ear. Instead of complying, Rin shoved him away from her.

"When I said I had things to do earlier, I wasn't kidding! I need to call my work, visit Koji, do laundry, read the chapters for class... there's a list. Feel free to join in and help me with any of it," Rin said as she began dialing her work's phone number from their house phone.

"Hi Rose! I'm sorry I've been out of your reach recently, some things came up that I couldn't avoid. Work today? Oh, no I really can't... Tomorrow? I've got class from 9 to 3, but maybe after..." Before Rin could continue, Sesshoumaru grabbed the phone from her and hung up.

"What do you think you're doing? I need to make money somehow, you know, and hanging up on my employer isn't the way to go about doing it!" Rin growled angrily as she went to take the phone back, but Sesshoumaru stood firm.

"Do you want that creep coming to visit you at the grocery store? What if he went by when you were working late, what then? You almost got abducted the last time—are you willing to risk it again? As much as you may like your job or the money it makes you, you can't be working until this is resolved. I think you should quit." Although Sesshoumaru was an ass, he definitely had a point. If that weirdo came by while she was working, quite frankly she wouldn't know what to do... especially if he approached her.

"Well... I guess I'd better call them back and explain that I can't work there anymore for personal reasons and pick up my last paycheque as soon as I can..." Rin sighed, deflated.

After the phone call, Sesshoumaru attempted to console her.

"It's not that big of a deal, you know," Sesshoumaru said as he put an arm around her shoulder. "I can just lend you some money until you get your job back."

Rin scowled at him and removed his hand. "I didn't even want you to buy me soda or candy—what makes you think I'll borrow your money?"

Sesshoumaru laughed, remembering what she was talking about.

"That seems like such a long time ago... you've opened up a lot since then."

"And so have you, ice prince. You never used to laugh," she retorted with a grin.

"Ahh, but I only laugh when I'm with you... and even then only sometimes."

"Well, no time for conversations—I need to get some work done!" Rin skipped up the stairs to where she left her backpack in her new room. "I'll read a few chapters before I visit Koji," she mumbled to herself as she opened one of the books.

A voice from behind her startled her. "Need some company?" Sesshoumaru asked as he sat down beside her on her bed.

XxXx

"Well Koji, it's nice to see that the house is still... thriving," Rin said as she giggled behind her hand before leaving.

"You'd better come back soon, young lady!" Koji said as he mustered the strength to look aristocratic.

It didn't work very well.

Rin burst into laughter as she saluted to her brother from the door of the passenger's side of Sesshoumaru's car. Then, she gave a quick wave and leapt into the passenger's seat.

"Where to?" she asked as she glanced at her watch. It was a little before seven.

"Are you hungry at all? All we ate was the brunch from earlier... I could go for something."

Rin's stomach growled loudly, which made her cheeks tinge pink. "Maybe a little."

Sesshoumaru grinned as he drove off her street and onto the main road. "Fine dining or casual?"

Rin's eyes bugged out of her head. "Who asks those sorts of questions? It's not even a special occasion, and we aren't exactly dressed for fine dining..."

"If you want good food, say so," Sesshoumaru told her as he glanced toward her. "I can get us in anywhere—no one would dare reject this Sesshoumaru from their establishment."

It suddenly occurred to her how much influence, power and money Sesshoumaru had. An outing like this probably wouldn't even ding his ban k account... but even still, Rin had her doubts.

"I'm not going anyplace nice dressed like this!" She gestured to her jeans and plain white t-shirt.

"I'm not exactly dressed for the occasion either," Sesshoumaru retorted as his free hand indicated his khakis and black shirt.

"Well... it'd be an interesting experience if we went. I've never been anywhere really nice. It's always been just me and my brother, and we're not exactly rolling in money. We're more the frugal type that indulge in eating out for fast food once in a while," Rin said as she smiled. Sesshoumaru could tell she was recalling a past memory—perhaps something with herself and her brother?

"Let's do this," Sesshoumaru said as he pulled up in front of a nice restaurant called Pinocchio's (A/N: A real restaurant in the GTA that a buddy of my boyfriend's owns... nice place, although they don't have valets, people standing at the door with VIP lists or anything like that... I've just glammed it up a lot!). A man in a black suit and white shirt approached Rin's window as Sesshoumaru let it down.

"May I park your vehicle, sir?" the valet asked as he gestured toward Sesshoumaru.

"As if I'm going to let you drive my car!" Sesshoumaru then proceeded to laugh at the man, as if his service was completely insane. "No one drives this car but me," he added, as if he weren't clear enough the first time.

After he'd parked the car himself, Sesshoumaru grabbed Rin's hand and together, they walked to the entrance of the restaurant. A man with a clipboard stopped him before he could enter the building.

"Reservation last name please?" he spoke in a nasal tone, the kind which drove both of them insane.

"No reservations. My name is Sesshoumaru Taishou," he said with an air of arrogance. "Table for two, please."

Rin gripped his hand tightly in fear, keeping the insane temptation to bite her nails down.

"Ah, Mr. Taishou, we're glad to have you here tonight. Please join our VIP suite this way," he indicated toward a man which stood in the hallway. "He will take you to your table."

After they'd been seated, Rin soaked in the atmosphere. Light, classy music was playing in the background, and only dim lighting and a couple candles allowed her to see Sesshoumaru, who was sitting directly across from her.

"I never liked this sort of seating... If I were here with friends, I'd want to sit beside them, you know?" Rin's face suddenly paled as she swallowed. "I'm not whining, I just..."

Sesshoumaru then got up, grabbed her arm and pulled her beside him in the booth. Their legs touched from their proximity, and it made Rin slightly embarrassed. Her face flushed a little, but before she could compose herself, a man arrived.

"Good evening. My name is Edward and it's my personal pleasure to welcome you here to Pinocchio's. I hope you will enjoy your meal," he bowed and left the room.

"I guess that wasn't our waiter... wait a minute, that guy was the **owner**? How often does the owner come out to thank you for coming? Wow, that's crazy!" Rin's eyes shined with excitement as she smiled.

A minute later, a sound from Sesshoumaru's left and Rin's right came from under the table.

"Hello, my name is Steven and I'll be serving you this evening. Is there anything I can do for you?"

"It's **automated AND **has a **touch screen menu service**?" Rin gasped out shortly before fainting.

XxXx

**Author's Note**

**Angel:** No, I'm not dead, and neither is my boyfriend (thankfully!)

**Jon:** We're as good as ever... busy as fuck with classes (university). Plus she was painting during the summer for three weeks with me...

**Angel:** I got 500 dollars for working for him, yay! It wasn't so bad, so I'll be helping him out again next summer (I think).

Oh god guys, this must've been my slowest update ever... I think it took me a good six months to update, and I feel really terrible for it. There's no point in giving lame excuses, because none really matter.

I have bad news though... since I'm in university, my schedule is crammed with reading chapters for the semester, never mind the TWELVE tests I have to do (3 for each class, isn't that BRUTAL?)... I don't think I'll have much time on my hands. Seriously.

Well, only time will tell on how much free time I'll have during the next few months. I hope it isn't going to be too TOO bad...

I thank anyone and everyone that is still reading and especially reviewing—you guys are my troopers and you're AWESOME for hanging in there for so long and believing in me!

Any and all comments you have on this chapter are completely welcome.

I hope to hear from you guys soon...!

Sincerely,  
Angel  
and  
Jon


	22. Chapter Twenty Two

**Antagonists Unite****  
By: DarkCrystalis**

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in my story, unless they're originals. However, if my readers and reviewers are nice, I just might share them if they ask nicely –wink–

XxXx

**Chapter Twenty Two**

Note: It's been a long time since I last updated, and I don't have the patience to re-read my whole story, so I settled for reading just the last chapter. I hope that everything makes sense (I mean, obviously I didn't forget the major events), but some of the minor details may get a little muddled without my knowing it. If that happens, please feel free to let me know!

"Rin, are you okay?" Sesshoumaru asked, his face creased in concern.

"Yeah, I think I just blacked out for a second," she responded, her eyes blinking to take in her surroundings again. The classy music was still in the background, along with the dim lighting. Yep, she was still at the fancy restaurant with Sesshoumaru, and yep, she most definitely fainted right in front of him.

Her face darkened to a pretty pink in seconds.

"Oh man, I can't believe I fainted, in a place like this no less! Ahhh, did anyone see?" she worried her bottom lip as she looked around, her face slowly having gone from a light pink to a more red tone.

"No, just me," he said as he squeezed her hand under the table. "Are you sure you're okay enough to eat?"

Rin smiled brightly as the blush faded from her cheeks. "I'm starving," she confided to him before she giggled.

"Good, because I am too!" After a second, he turned to the automated ordering service and looked at the menu. "Would you like to get an appetizer?" Sesshoumaru asked as he eyed the list.

Rin looked at the automated device beside her and began reading it herself. "Wow, they have a lot of tasty looking food. Shrimp in garlic butter and other sauces, garlic bread oven-toasted with expensive cheeses..." she paused for breath. The appetizer menu was large, but it came together beautifully. This was most certainly an upper-scale dining experience, as Sesshoumaru had promised—there were foods on the menu that she couldn't even pronounce! Luckily, the automated menu had the option of viewing what each food item looked like, so if you couldn't read it or were more of a photographic person, you could easily view pictures of each dish.

"Why don't we get some drinks first?" Sesshoumaru offered as he opened the drink menu on the ordering machine.

"I wonder if they have orange juice," Rin asked aloud as she browsed through the drinks. "I don't see it on the menu," she said once she'd viewed everything. With a small smile, she went to order a soda, but Sesshoumaru stopped her and told her to keep quiet for a minute as he flagged down the owner.

"Edward, good to see you," he said as he extended his hand. "My girlfriend and I would like some orange juice—have you got some in the back?" he asked as he rested his free arm over Rin's shoulders.

"Only the finest, not-from-concentrate of course," Edward added with a smile. "Is it not on the menu? I recall your telling me about this issue last time and I promised to have it revised. That damn Cody didn't bother to program it in; I guess I'll have to fire him." Edward took the cell phone out of his pocket and called someone, presumably Cody, and told him to enter 'orange jus' into the menu.

Before Edward could fire him, Sesshoumaru gestured toward the phone, a sign that he wanted to speak to Cody. The owner obliged with a smile and passed it over.

"If you don't do as your boss says, he's going to fire you," Sesshomaru said in a stoic tone. "I'm the one stopping him from doing that today, so you'd better stay on your toes when you're working," he finished and abruptly hung up. "Sorry about that," Sesshoumaru added with a small grin toward Edward. "Today shouldn't be his day to get fired over two glasses of juice."

Edward nodded and bowed slightly before running off to the kitchen.

"Wow," Rin said as she tried not to look shocked.

"You see, in the restaurant business, people are easily replacable. For every idiot an owner has, there are a good two or three others very willing to take their place, all of them also highly qualified. The only issue with some restaurants is that training them can be a bitch. With establishments like these, the owners and managers sometimes don't have time to train them, especially when they're open as long as Pinocchio's is. Did you know that this restaurant only closes for six hours each night? That's how long everyone has to purchase all the fresh food, clean up and get ready for the next day."

For some reason, when Sesshoumaru spoke, Rin felt as though he were a wealth of knowledge. However, a worse idea engulfed her—was he too good for the likes of her, practically a peasant with hardly a penny to her name? Before she could dwell on it further, a new face returned to their table with two glasses of premium orange juice. "Thank you very much for securing my position here at Pinocchio's," Cody said as his face reddened. "I know that I can be replaced, but I truly love my job." He scurried away after bowing, but as to where neither of them knew.

"He seemed so humble, I feel terrible for having put him through that," Rin said as her eyes watered.

"Listen to me," Sesshoumaru said as he gently grabbed her face. "People are responsible for where they go in life. Only each person can watch out for themselves; if he does his job well, he won't get fired. No one should feel sorry but for him but himself for making a mistake." It seemed as though he were speaking from a personal experience, and she couldn't help but ask.

"Are you talking about yourself, Sesshoumaru?" Rin's eyes tentatively met his, and she almost regretted asking when she saw how his eyes darkened.

"When others look in from the outside at the Taishou's life, they probably see spoiled kids who got their futures handed to them that don't have to work for their luxuries. The thing is though, they don't know anything. They don't know that I started working for my father when I was little, that I photocopied his papers, typed letters and spent long hours learning about the business. I hardly had a life as a kid, and the free time that I did have was spent by myself. When you don't have time to be social, making friends isn't easy." His eyes reflected a bittersweet childhood, one that was full of work and difficulty. Where was the balance of work and play in his prior years? It seemed he hadn't gotten the chance to experience it.

"The cars I have now, all the electronics and furnishing I own are things I bought with my hard-earned money. My father started paying me for working for him when I was young. He knew that he was a hard-ass, but also knew that I worked hard and deserved something for it. The money I got I saved by throwing it into a bank account and letting it sit for a while. When I got my license though, I went and splurged on everything I wanted. I still do that now, living comfortably as I work for my dad and go to school." He smiled then, his eyes seemingly lighting up as he drank the juice. "This is tasty, you should try some!"

Rin felt as though she'd went into a trance as he'd spoke; never once did he share his stressful past to her. "Sesshoumaru, I don't know what to say..." she replied as she sipped the juice.

"Tell me it's the best fucking juice you've ever had!" Sesshoumaru said with a wink and a tiny smile.

"I didn't mean that!" Rin answered as she punched his shoulder lightly. "I didn't know your past was so rough. I guess I'm just as guilty as everyone else."

Sesshoumaru hugged her as tears welled up in her eyes. "It's okay—at least you know the truth now, so please don't cry."

As she sniffled, Sesshoumaru's tummy growled loudly. "I think we'd better order some food, or my stomach is going to kill us both."

"I agree!" Rin said as she giggled and wiped her eyes. "As a side note, I have to say, the juice is really good," she mumbled as her face blushed. Sesshoumaru noticed both of their empty glasses and immediately got them refills.

XxXx

"Holy cow, I don't think I've ever been so stuffed in my entire life. That food was amazing!" Rin said as she patted her tummy happily. The medium-rare steak, although a little cliché, was to die for. "It's all your fault, you know," Rin grumbled jokingly as he held her hand. "I had my heart set on the parmesan chicken and cheese sauce noodles, but when you showed me the picture of the steak I just couldn't say no!"

Sesshoumaru grinned evilly. "Hey, I was just letting you know what else was on the menu!"

"You're the worst! To top that, you had to show me the dessert menu too! A New York style cheesecake, hell, **any** kind of cheesecake, is hard for me to resist. Now I'm going to be a million pounds heavier!" She scowled as she felt her stomach and hated how it felt full against her hand. "That's it, I'm going on a **diet**!" she said as she laughed, then regretted it as the overwhelming feeling of fullness hit her. "I definitely ate **waaaay** too much," she added with a frown.

"Hey, better to be too full than running on empty," Sesshoumaru said as he opened the passenger side door for her. "Trust me, when you're studying for exams at home without food in the fridge, it blows."

Rin rolled her eyes. "You could have easily ordered something, you goofball!" she said as she laughed.

"Who delivers food at three in the morning?" Sesshoumaru asked aloud and grinned before Rin could become worried. "I'm just teasing; I could have easily bothered a cook to make something, but I was just lazy."

As he slid into the driver's seat, he turned on the car and the engine roared. "Where to now?" he asked as he started driving.

"Oh shit," Rin said abruptly as she smacked her forehead. "I forgot to do laundry and I'm practically out of clothes!" she sighed helplessly as she entwined her fingers nervously. "I've got to go back to your place so I can wash some clothes!"

Instead of heading back to his home, Sesshoumaru had a better idea—the mall.

XxXx

**Author's Note**

Angel: Oh my god, it has been SO LONG since I last posted a chapter. Not really going to provide excuses, since readers and reviewers hate them anyway. I don't even know if any of my original fans are still around, but one can hope.

Jonathan is too busy with school and other important things to read my stories anymore, so I'm on my own! Independence is supposed to be sexy now-a-days, anyway!

How is everybody? How were your holidays and New Year's? Feel free to tell me about them if you leave me a review!

Anyway, I hope everyone is okay, or even BETTER than okay, and is hanging on through school/work or whatever else they've got going on in their lives. I hate two of my university courses this semester and overall I'm doing poorly, but I hope to pass everything anyway.

Take care and see you later! Thank you once again for all of your encouraging words!

Sincerely,  
Angel/Emma


	23. Chapter Twenty Three

**Antagonists Unite****  
By: DarkCrystalis**

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in my story, unless they're originals. However, if my readers and reviewers are nice, I just might share them if they ask nicely –wink–

XxXx

**Chapter Twenty Three**

**Later After Dinner...**

"Was all of this **really** necessary?" I asked Sesshoumaru as he precariously carried bags and bags of clothes on our way back to his car. "I could take some of them, at least!" In response, he raised an eyebrow, as if to say I was insulting him. I sighed.

"Now I'll just have even more clothes to wash when I get home!" I said as I giggled, grinning when he gave me a small smile. "I do appreciate this, though; now I can replace some of the ones with holes in them!" I laughed out loud when his face looked horrified.

"I think a relaxing night back at your house would be a good idea, don't you think?" As I settled into his car along with him, I grabbed Sesshoumaru's hand before he turned on the car.

"I was hoping for something more... exciting," he said as he wriggled an eyebrow.

"Ughhhh!" I screamed as I laughed when his hand went to grab my chest. "You're **shameless!** Isn't our entourage staying over again tonight?" I smiled, remembering our hilarious breakfast from the day before.

"Yeah, I guess they are. I have a feeling I'll just steal you away though, and we can go do something alone." Sesshoumaru's face didn't reveal any naughty thoughts this time though; she had a feeling that he just valued their time away from the group.

"It's just weird, having to stay here all the time. I mean, it's great being with you and everyone, but knowing someone is out to get me is really scary. I don't even want to think about what could've happened in a different circumstance..." Rin's voice trailed off as she looked out the window, realizing they were almost back.

"Well, if it's any consolation, if you're not safe here with me, you're not safe anywhere," Sesshoumaru said as the gates outside his home opened for him. The security guards waved as he drove through, and Rin eagerly waved back.

"I think we should do something about the creep," Rin offered as she followed Sesshoumaru upstairs to his bedroom. "If we lure him out, you can catch him before he hurts me, right? And then we can find out who he is and end this thing!"

Sesshoumary glared at her, and for the first time in a long time, if ever, she saw him angry.

"You really want to put yourself in danger like that, for no good reason? Are you crazy?"

"I don't want to live like this my whole life!" Rin yelled back, annoyed herself that he just wrote off her attempt at having a normal life again. "I want to be able to leave and visit my brother, or live with him for a while. I need to work and making a living, I need to go to school and not have to keep watching my back every minute. I can't just stay holed up here, even if it's with you!"

Sesshoumaru sat on the bed, already starting to feel sick to his stomach. However, this was a battle he had to win, or else he might not be able to save her the second time she got in trouble.

"What if he has a knife, or worse yet, a gun? What would you do then?" Sesshoumaru's eyes pierced hers, his golden honey now a hard brown, and any trace of sweetness had completely vanished. Although to Sesshoumaru it was clear he conveyed being worried, but to her, she only saw stubbornness and anger.

"This guy has been hunting me down for how long now? Months? Is he really just going to kill me at the first chance he gets? There must be something he wants from me, and I doubt it's my demise! Not all of us are big, important people like you!"

The last comment stung him, but he decided not to pursue it. "I didn't mean it like that..." Sesshoumaru tried to patch things up, but by this point Rin was too far gone.

"I need some air," she said as she left the room and went downstairs.

Dumbfounded, Sesshoumaru sat on the bed, staring at his bedroom door as it slammed shut.

XxXx

_**Rin's P.O.V.**_

"Why does he have to be so stubborn? He's worse than I used to be!" Rin said aloud as she left the mansion grounds, walking slowly in her flip flops. It wasn't too late in the year just yet, and wearing that along with a long shirt and pants kept her just warm enough.

"Fuck, and now the laundry's still in the damn hamper!" She cursed loudly as she stomped her foot on the ground. "This just isn't **fair**..."

As she strolled down the street, she saw the sign for the park she'd once visited before. Intrigued, Rin turned right and followed. After only a couple minutes, she found the swing set and sat down. By this time in the evening, all the kids and parents were nowhere to be seen, leaving her alone in the dusk. This park had been good to her once in the past, and again it showed its comfort as she closed her eyes.

To release her tension, Rin suddenly rode the swing quickly, so high up that it barely stopped itself from being flung around. She had a great view of the surrounding trees, shops and the nearby parking lot, where a silver car stayed, its lights all turned off...

Panic-stricken, Rin slowed the swing as quickly as she could and got up. However, by then it was too late, and the eerie voice she'd had nightmares about was here, and real.

"I told you we'd meet again..." the dark voice nearly hissed, and Rin shivered as she backed away. Frantically, her hands went into her pockets for her cell, but in her earlier haste, she'd unknowingly left it behind.

"Get away from me!" Rin tried to say as strongly as she could, glancing over her shoulder quickly before turning back to him to gauge the distance between them.

In fright, Rin took off, running as quickly as she could. Her flip flops fell off in the process, but she didn't care; if she could make it to the city street, someone would definitely see her and help.

Unfortunately, her culprit was masculine and clearly was better at running, because he caught up and dragged her to the nearest tree. His right hand went around her neck and squeezed it just hard enough to cut off her air supply, while the other hand went to remove her shorts.

"Sweet, sweet payback," the stranger said aloud as Rin gasped for breath and started to lose her balance. She could feel herself getting light-headed, but was too weak to fight back. Was this how she would die, by some pathetic person and with regrets?

As her vision blurred, Rin heard a voice and prayed things would work in her favour. She felt the hand around her neck disappear, as if it had never been there, and her body hungrily breathed the air it had been deprived of. However, in the haze, Rin felt dizzy and fell down, not knowing what was going on before her world went black a second time.

XxXx

When I woke up, it was far too bright for my liking. I moaned and covered my eyes with my hand, but the motion was difficult to do. Then, the room became darker as if on demand, and I sighed happily.

The events before my fainting quickly replayed in my mind, and I felt glad to be alive. Where was I, and who helped me? I had so many questions...

"I'm glad to see you're up now," someone said to me, a voice I didn't recognize. "We just have a few questions for you, and then we'll be out of your hair." When I dared to open my eyes again, I could see it was a police officer because he was in uniform, along with his partner. I immediately relaxed and nodded weakly, answering anything they wanted to know.

After about fifteen minutes, I waved goodbye and closed my eyes as I lay on the bed. I had soon realized I was back at Sesshoumaru's in his bed, and that he was the one that had rescued me, yet again. I felt sick, so sick that I had over-reacted and gotten myself into such a tough situation. I was so stupid, and yet what was done was done; there was no reversing it.

I cried, having terribly mixed feelings about the situation. I was glad to be alive, but horribly depressed about my actions and what nearly happened. However, a knock at the door made my eyes dart in the direction, and Koji waved. I could see he was terrified, and I immediately sat up. He ran over and pulled me into a tight embrace, something which I desperately needed. Without knowing, I cried into his shoulder, and he only held me even more closely.

After a few minutes, I managed the courage to pull away and wipe my eyes. "Nothing would've happened if I had been less emotional," I said quickly as he scanned me. It was difficult to see in this light, but even with the less-than-ideal lighting the dark and large welts on my neck were visible. He scowled, not because of how they looked, but because someone had done this to me. I know for a fact that if he'd been the one to save me, the guy would've died. For all I knew, maybe he had.

Once a few minutes had gone by, Sesshoumaru came over and sat on the other side of the bed. Koji took this as a sign to leave, but promised he would be back as soon as the police were done questioning him.

"I'm sorry," we both blurted out-loud in a synchronized fashion, and I braved myself enough to look at his face. It was bruised and swollen on one side, but otherwise it was almost like normal.

"I guess us women can get too emotional sometimes, and we don't really think ahead..." I trailed off as I went to touch my neck, but winced when the pain set in. "I'm not a very good girlfriend, am I?" I said as tears fell down my face for the third time in only a few minutes. "Speaking of emotional..." I said as I attempted to laugh, but failed miserably.

"It's my fault too," he said as his arms wrapped around me. "I shouldn't have assumed you were going to just stay in the house. I should have came after you, just to be safe." He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. In this situation, neither of us was happy or really knew what to say. Was what little bit of a relationship we had completely doomed now?

Feeling the pain from the welts, I moaned. "This hurts..." I managed as I lay back down, wishing like hell that I had something cool to put on it. An ice pack was handed to me seconds later, and I was grateful.

"I had it ready for you as soon as we brought you back, but I didn't want to use it on you until you woke up... It hasn't been long, so the swelling should go down," Sesshoumaru said as watched me lay it over the front of my neck. It wasn't as cold as when it was first taken out, so the temperature was bearable.

"Thank you, " I whispered as the cold took the pain away.

In the darkness, his warm hand grabbed mine. For once, I fell asleep, feeling safe and loved.

XxXx

**Author`s Note**

The story isn't finished yet, you haven't even been told who was after her this whole time, so nobody panic! It took a very long time for me to update, but as promised here`s another chapter.

At the moment I`m writing this it`s past 5am in the morning and I`m just about to upload and go pass out. It`s a good thing I`m not working in the morning! Sorry if there are any major grammar or spelling errors in advance, but I think despite my tired-ness I spotted most of them.

Thanks to anyone that will review, if anyone is left. It`s sad that I`ve said that many times (sigh).

Well, let`s hope the next chapter comes out a little faster, huh?

Sincerely,  
Angel AKA Emma AKA DC


	24. Chapter Twenty Four

**Antagonists Unite  
By: DarkCrystalis**

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in my story, unless they're originals. However, if my readers and reviewers are nice, I just might share them if they ask nicely –wink–

XxXx

**Chapter Twenty Four**

NOTE: This chapter contains sexual content that is not suitable for those under the age of 18.

_Rin's P.O.V._

**7 Months Later in June…**

I graduated from high school last week and feel unstoppable. It was amazing to have Koji and all my friends watch me as I crossed the stage and received my diploma, wearing my black cap and gown. I got accepted into university for English in September, which I'm really looking forward to!

Sesshoumaru has been really supportive of me and our turbulent relationship, and even still to this day I have to consciously tell myself to stop blushing whenever he looks at me too intensely. He graduated too and will be going to the same university as me, but will be majoring in Kinesetheology.

What I'm really excited about is the summer ahead and just relaxing with him before things get crazy again in the fall once I start my university classes. We still haven't -done the deed- and although I'm nervous about it, Sesshoumaru has never pushed me so I'm trying to keep calm.

My stalker was apprehended shortly after he made another attempt at nabbing me on my way home from class about a month after his previous attempt. Sesshoumaru nearly blew a gasket, but got over it pretty quickly when he saw I wasn't hurt this time. My wounds have healed and luckily I have no scars; I can only hope that my emotional health will recover just as well as time goes on.

The sickest thing about the situation was that my stalker was Mr. N. Mitsuko, where after legal trials I finally learned that his first name is Naraku. Whenever I think of him I shiver involuntarily, but I try not to let him invade my thoughts anymore these days. After I spoke out about my encounters with him and word got around, other girls came forward too, and now we'll all be safe. I know that he's locked away for many years after terrorizing so many young women, and the idea gives me comfort.

The rest of the gang is doing pretty well. Amazingly, Inuyasha and Kagome still haven't started dating yet, but I know that's sure to change soon. The tension between those two is electric, and I think it'll be interesting to see who caves into temptation first.

Miroku and Sango are fighting as always, but somehow I think they've gotten a little closer despite their incessant bickering. I think if Miroku could tone down his lecherousness just a tad, he'd have Sango eating from the palm of his hand.

Shippou and Ayame are still friends, but I see how Shippou looks at her! Ayame is completely oblivious to it, but everyone else knows better. We hope Shippou will hurry up and grow a pair, before Ayame starts looking for love elsewhere.

I feel really lucky that I've had Sesshoumaru in my life and have clung to him a lot these past few months. I feel a bit needy, which is very unlike me, but I'm working on becoming more independent.

I started working part-time at a retail fashion store around the corner from Sesshoumaru's house. Although I have no need to stay at Sesshoumaru's place anymore, his family doesn't mind and neither does Koji. I think Koji is glad to finally have his own space and be free to do whatever he wants without having someone like me look over his shoulder, even if it was unintentional. He's fine with me living away from home as long as I come to visit him every so often.

It's strange though, not having any concrete plans this summer other than working occasionally, and knowing that I won't be in high school come September. I guess the novelty of graduating still hasn't worn off yet; it's only been a week since that day. I wonder what Sesshoumaru and I will be doing to keep busy over the coming months, and the thought alone makes me blush furiously. I try to keep my brain from being perverted, but it's hard when your boyfriend is as good looking as Sesshoumaru. I think Miroku's lechery has finally rubbed off on me in the time we've spent together, and it's a little frightening, but also a little exhilarating…

My train of thought stops cold when I see Sesshoumaru leaning in the doorway, staring at me closely as I sit on my bed. I wonder if he can see my blush from there and know what I'm thinking, praying like hell that he doesn't – I don't think I could handle the embarrassment!

XxXx

_Sesshoumaru's P.O.V._

I glance in her direction and immediately notice her blush, which she tries to hide by turning away from me once she notices my presence. I feel my cock twitch slightly at the heat in her eyes that I managed to see before she hid it from me, and grit my teeth together in frustration.

All I can think about lately is her body, and she knows it. She's purposefully teasing me in those short skirts and cleavage revealing tank tops, and thus far I've been patient. We haven't messed around much since her incident back in November, and I haven't wanted to press her because of the discomfort it gave her. I completely understand, but something tells me she's gotten over it, seeing the way she looks at me and her provocative dress code as of late.

I have to say though, after 8 months of dating and all the recent teasing, I'm starting to lose it.

"Are you hot?" I ask her, knowing that isn't the reason for her flushed face, but my mouth gets the best of me. There's no way she could be in a house of 22 degrees Celsius in her mini skirt and tight tee.

"Maybe a little," she muttered in response, still avoiding my gaze.

I walk over, trying to keep the grin off my face. She still doesn't acknowledge me, so I kneel in front of her, between her parted knees.

"I could help rid you of some of that heat," I whisper as I tug on her skirt suggestively, and watch in fascination as her face gets even redder.

"You're such a pervert!" She argues with me, but I can tell her heart isn't in it, which leaves me with a chance.

"So what's up with your wardrobe lately, my sweet? Are you trying to make me walk around with a hard-on 24/7?" I can't keep the grin off my face when she gasps, partially outraged and definitely partly interested as her gaze drops to my crotch to take note of the bulge.

"It's summer and it's really hot around here…" She fans herself with her hands, but when her hands graze at her chest I can't help but notice that her nipples are hard.

"Someone's excited to see me!" I exclaim with glee, mischeviousness clear in my voice.

"Oh my god!" Rin cries out, clearly embarrassed as she crosses her arms over her chest and squeezes her eyes shut.

"Oh no, don't ruin the view," I purr as I take her hands and place them on my shoulders. I rise and gently push her down onto the mattress, my knees on either side of her waist as I look intently into her eyes. Her face is still flushed, but somehow that just makes me even more excited. She's fucking gorgeous, and I hope she'll let me finish all the fooling around we've started in the past.

I feel myself leaning downwards as my face descends to hers. I watch for a reaction – a deep breath or a wince, and find nothing to stop me. I take her lips slowly, trying not to go too fast too soon. I want to get her ready and willing, and since this will be our first time together, I want it to be memorable and amazing.

Our mouths are still closed, but I feel Rin starting to warm up under my body. Her hands grab my head and press me closer, and I feel her mouth open under mine. I don't hesitate as my tongue enters her warmth and we experiment a little, playing back and forth with our tongues like a duet. She releases a small sigh of pleasure and I feel my dick harden even more, if that's possible. I'm sure she must feel it against her belly, but she doesn't mention it. However, I do notice that her face reddens more as we continue kissing, and I take it as a sign that she's enjoying herself.

I move my hands from her sides and caress her shoulders, slowly working my way down to her pert breasts. She moans as my hands slide over her nipples, and I groan when I realize she isn't wearing a bra.

"You're such a naughty girl," I murmur before resuming our kiss, knowing fully now that that's what she wants.

I gently pull on her erect nipples, needing to gauge her reaction and emotions. She moans harshly and quivers slightly as her eyes close, and suddenly I feel a slight panic.

"Did I hurt you?" I ask as I move my hands to the sides of her breasts, kneading them gently to make sure she's alright.

"Please don't stop," she gasps as she avoids looking into my eyes. I mutter an internal oath to god, hoping that I make it through this alive. She's so sexy as she grunts underneath my hands and I have to consciously slow myself down before I lose control.

I continue playing with her breasts and feel her body squirm in delight underneath mine. Her crotch keeps rubbing against my cock and it's all I can do not to rip off her clothes.

"Lay down on your back," I instruct and she glances at me curiously before following through.

Her short skirt has ridden up on the bed, and I growl aroused horror when I see her black lace thong. I sit impatiently between her parted thighs and can't help grabbing her ass cheeks with each one with my hands. Rin seems to like this too as her body continually wiggles, luckily with my crotch safely enough away this time. My gaze lowers to her pussy and my cock just about explodes when I see that she's already dripping wet for me. My fingers go to touch her juicy folds but I hesitate, realizing that she still has all her clothes on.

"Take off your shirt," I say in a breathy voice as I move to her side.

"Only if you do the same," she purrs back unexpectedly, and I'm happy to oblige.

It's the first time that I'll see her tits in the flesh, and I can't wait another second. I whip off my shirt in record time and see she's already naked up top. I can't control myself as I lean down and take her right nipple into my mouth and suck hard. I can feel her body shifting below my mouth and moan when her hands get tangled in my hair as she pulls it in ecstasy.

My next instinct is to nibble on her nipple so I do, and feel her hands in my hair tighten even more as she releases an audible whimper. I follow suit with her other nipple, my hands massaging the other parts of her breasts as I continue.

I'm stopped abruptly as she says unexpectedly, "Let me touch you."

I lay down on the bed on my back and grin as she climbs on top of me. For someone that is bashful, she sure likes to take control. She's sitting just above my crotch, and for that I'm thankful. If she ground her wet pussy through her thong against my dick for even a moment I don't know if I could handle my response.

Her hands skim from my shoulders to my chest, and I watch her fascination as she plays with my nipples similar to how I did with hers.

"Does that feel good?" she asks shyly, looking at her hands as she continues.

"Please don't stop," I mimic her earlier words and smile as her hand smacks my chest, her embarrassment coming back in full force. "You're terrible!" she squeals, but doesn't stop.

A knock at the door stops her roaming hands and I want to cry.

"Are you guys hungry?" I hear Zell ask through the door, but I couldn't be happier when he doesn't try to come in.

"No!" we both shout in unison and we glance at one another nervously.

"Okay, well dinner's ready whenever you guys are." There's a hint of knowing in his voice, but we're thankful when he doesn't press any further.

I look up at Rin as her hands descend back to my chest and I sigh happily that we can keep going.

**To be continued…**

XxXx

**Author's Note**

HOLY COW guys it's been a really, really fricking long time – nearly 3 years! But, as I promised, I do finish my stories, and this one is nearly done! One more chapter and then it's a wrap I bet none of you were expecting another chapter to come out, but I've gotten some reviews lately which spurred me to write, so thank you to all of you!

I will get around to finishing this story in a couple months (hopefully), and have intentions of finishing Love At 25,000 Feet as well for those of you that may be wondering. I'm going to take the chapters one at a time and there might be an extended wait between chapters, but I do promise to finish!

So many crazy things have happened in my life! It's been a long time since my last update, so let's see if I can sum things up… I graduated from university, worked for 2 years as a Receptionist/Admin Asst in Ontario before moving out to British Columbia about 6 months ago with my boyfriend Jon (as you guys might remember, he made some appearances in my author's notes in the past – yes, we're still dating!). I'm currently looking for work out here and have settled in pretty well… I miss my friends and family back home, but it's great being out west!

I hope some of my fans are still around… Would be great to get some reviews to hear what you guys think of this chapter. I re-read the story to make sure it would be cohesive with the rest of it since it's been a while, so hopefully I did a good job.

Thanks for your support everyone!

Sincerely,  
Angel/Emma A.K.A. DC


End file.
